Your Not Alone
by Tao-Ri-Sarra
Summary: Even though Bella thinks she's all alone at night, she's really not at all. Within the shadows lurks the most beautiful being known to walk upon this wretched earth, watching the amazingly angelic girl in her sleep, protecting her from all evil.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica shrilled, tugging on my left arm impatiently. "Were going to _miss_ the _show_ if you keep up at this rate, Bella!"

Angela followed, shortly after, Eric, Jacob and Mike to her right, all trying not to aggravate Jessica any further, having missed the early show that she'd already paid for.

"I'm coming alright, Jessica! If you're so impatient to get to the concert, go on ahead of me!"

Quickly Jessica relinquished my arms, "It's alright, Bell. We have plenty of time."

She flashed me a smile I just knew had to be fake.

We entered the theatre, finding our seats in the first row quickly. Leave it to Edward to get us so close to the stage.

As I sat down, I got a good look at the band that was going to perform first. All of the members had light skin, which shimmered against the stage lights. Smiling, I looked up at my dark haired Adonis with admiration, as he flashed me a smile.

I felt my breath catch, before Jessica tapped me and pointed towards Emmett, was pitched before a stand of miscellaneous drums.

"Do you know if he's single?" Jessica asked, behind a hand in attempt to keep Edward from overhearing.

Nodding, I made no attempt to avoid Edwards hearing, I stated clearly, "Already taken."

"Oh…"

Smiling she looked back at me from looking up at the stage. "Edwards looking at you again."

Gazing back, I replied in a dreamlike voice, "I know."

Before we even noticed, the entire theatre was full, every seat taken.

In front of us, Rosalie held a long slender gold flute within her petite hands; Alice took her seat before the piano.

"_Can You hear me? Does anyone around me_

_Feel the way that I feel now?_

_Cause from the window where I sometimes cry_

_I just want to see Your face tonight_

_And I'm willing to lose everything I am_

_Cause I need You more than ever_

_I need Your help to find where I've been going wrong so far_

_Take me under Your wing tonight_

_Make me so perfect in Your eyes_

_Hold on cause it will be all right_

_You're not alone"_

Edwards beautiful voice flowed through out the entire stadium, but his eyes never left mine.

Behind him, Emmett was setting out the tempo, but that was it, as Alice and Rosalie played the soft melody in the background.

"_When You're near me, I feel like I just found me_

_In the traces of the boy from yesterday_

_But in a world that is so black and white_

_I will take the steps to change my life_

_And I won't be coming back to here again_

_I need Your loving hand to guide me_

_Through the maze of all the things inside me_

_Then I'll know that I'm all right"_

He was singing to me, about us, I realized it then. It was all for me, as his eyes never strayed from mine, stimulating me to want even more of his wonderful presence.

I also realized the confession he had made to me. His world revolved around me, without me, he became nothing, and had no reason to be.

My chest swelled at the beautiful sound coming from my one and only, clinging onto it, as the meaning warmed me incredibly.

"_Cause I need You more than ever_

_I need Your help to find where I'll be going wrong so far_

_Take me under Your wing tonight_

_Make me so perfect in Your eyes_

_Hold on cause it will be all right_

_You're not alone_

_Please help me get from worse to better_

_Before these tears soak through this lonely sweater_

_And let me know that I'm all right_

_I still have one strike of this match left_

_And I'm holding on to my last breath _

_And it's getting a little dark around to see here"_

He smiled down at me, and I didn't know if I would burst soon. I smiled softly, unable to react in any other way.

I don't know why, but I suddenly had the urge to show hi, some sort of affection. I slowly brought my palm to my dark ruby lips, blowing him a delicate kiss without my makeup.

Makeup. I'd never before worn the stuff, but I'd been compelled to do so for him. To give him some beauty back for all that I took from him for being with him.

Reaching out he caught my kiss, and brought it to his chest, before winking at me.

Jessica quickly noticed the interaction, and whispered to me, "Are you two…?"

Silently, I nodded, mesmerized by the angelic demon before me.

"_Take me under Your wing tonight_

_Make me so perfect in Your eyes_

_Hold on cause it will be all right_

_You're not alone_

_Take me under Your wing tonight_

_Make me so perfect in Your eyes_

_Hold on it will be all right_

_You're not alone_

_And You'll be here forever, forever You'll stay_

_And You promised to love me, You'll love me always_

_You'll love me for always, You'll love me for always_

_Always"_

I stood up quickly, and walked over to the stage, where Edward reached out, and picked me up, placing me gently on the stage.

Leaning over, he pressed his ever-cold lips to mine, softly, kissing me.

Tilting his head into the crook of my neck, he said, "Lets go get some dinner."

Smiling, we linked our hands as we headed backstage towards his silver Volvo, where we would head to the Lounge where we had pre-arranged to meet with the rest of my friends.

Alright, Disclaimer: I do NOT own The song Take Me by Hawk Nelson, or Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. I do however own this story.

Review or you get no more.

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Rising of Forever

Walking into the Lounge, he looked at the young girl behind the greeting stand. "Reservation under Cullen. Table for eleven. Nine are still on the way." He stated gently to the woman, causing her to grin brightly at him, as she quickly led him to a separate room altogether.

I had to suppress a growl. She had no right to look at Edward like that.

Edward pulled open my seat for me. Smiling at him, I slid in carefully.

He caught my glare at the woman, and smiled gently at me, taking my hand in his. She however, was oblivious to how close she had come to death, as she turned around and headed back to her station.

"The others should be here shortly. Alice is driving." He stated, slipping into his seat next to me. "Just hope she doesn't hit anyone this time."

Upon hearing this, my head shot up from the menu, "What do you mean _this time? _She's hit someone before!"

"Not Her. Her _car,_" Edward emphasized, "It was on auto drive. Wasn't it, Alice?"

Upon asking, Alice opened the door to their privet room, leading in their family. "Hardly. Emmett drove today, actually."

Smiling, she took the seat next to Jasper, who sat beside myself. It didn't go unnoticed that Rosalie made sure she was as far from me as possible. It made me sad to think she still resented me so, even though Edward and I have been going out for so long.

Soon, the others arrived as well, dripping wet from another unpredictable downpour.

Ever since I moved here, its been hard for me to figure out what day it would rain, and how hard. It was depressing really.

Well it would have been, if not for Edward.

"Sorry it took us so long. Traffic was murder coming out of that theater." Angela said, smiling widely at us, as she pulled her drenched hair out of the ponytail so it would dry quicker.

"Yes, after all, not all of us drove out with one of the stars," Jessica muttered darkly under her breath.

Edward glared at her for a while. I had to distract him before someone ended up being ripped to shreds.

Grabbing the menus from the center of the table, I took one for myself and Edward, whom reluctantly turned his attention to the lists of foods on the piece of laminated paper.

I glanced down at the price column and my eyes bulged. Looking up, I realized not only had **_I _**seen the sky high prices, so did the other humans at the table.

My voice shrilled, as my eyes narrowed at Edward, whispering harshly, "Edward…_thirty dollars a** plate?**! None of us can pay for this!_"

Edward, once again shot me a perfect smile, flashing his sharp white teeth broadly. "I am, not you." He stated, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Jessica quickly grabbed for her water glass, its long handle cool against her shaking hand. "YOU'RE **WHAT**!"

"He's paying," Emmett said, calmly, as he looked around at the humans sitting at their table. Their reaction amused him; he had to stifle a snicker from erupting from his lips.

"We'll pay half. It's the least we can do," Mike insisted, pulling out his wallet.

Edward turned a dark look to the boy whom sat two seats away from me, ignoring Jacob Black, whose arm rested lazily across the back of my chair.

Quickly he reached across the table, grabbing Mike's arm. "Newton," he hissed with a strong venom, his voice anchoring Edwards and his own hatred for the pitiful human. If only he knew what he was up against for my affections, would he then still try to seduce me to be his?

"Put the damn money away. If any one will be covering it, it'll be on me."

A sharp look crossed Mike's face, as he ripped his hand indignantly from Jacob's grasp, before massaging the injured flesh.

Alice giggled softly, looking between Edward and Jacob, before her laugh became even louder, erupting into a melodically echo in such a small, quaint place to eat.

A young women, around her late teens to early-twenties stood behind Edward, and was smiling down at him with a friendly gaze.

Her face was young, unnaturally white, but it had a tint of orange yellow to it, and her eyes slanted slightly on her round face. Her body was of a strong build, and did not look like she would break like so many these days did.

She wasn't perfect, but I'd be lying to myself if I didn't say she was extremely lovely.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress this evening, my name's-" the black haired girl said, smiling profusely at the large group, as she held a tray filled with an order of pastas.

Hearing the voice, Edward inquired, still facing Bella, "Tanya?"

The waitresses golden green eyes widened as she unceremoniously dropped the tray, the dishes shattering and mingling with one another, "Edward!" Quickly, the girl looked around the table, noticing Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Jasper as well.

Suddenly, she looked over her shoulder and realized she had to clean up the mess that scattered across the floor. "Hey listen, I got to go finish up my shift. I'll come over after you're done, okay?"

She glanced at me, and gave an even stronger smile, as Edward agreed, before turning back around.

Tanya quickly picked up the broken china with a rag, hurrying into the kitchen to reorder the slip up.

"Who was that? Your other girlfriend?" Mike asked, in disgust. It didn't seem to anger Edward as much as it should have.

Smiling, Edward took my hand in his stone ones. I noticed that the silver band with a single heart diamond showed through his fingers, as if he was elegantly displaying his ownership over me. "Actually, that's why you're all invited here tonight."

Suddenly his fingers twined between mine, and lifted our hands so that the whole table could see the ring on my left hand. "We're planning on getting married three weeks into senior summer vacation."

Jessica, Lauren and Angela all simultaneously dropped their glasses, their eyes wide.

I turned my attention to my right. Jacob looked like he was about to burst (which maybe he was) and Mike looked like he might just shoot someone.

"Gees, Edward, could you be any more blunt?" I joked, jabbing him in his granite chest. True, it did nothing, but I only meant it for the show of things.

Edward laughed, and caught my hand in his and kissed the back of my fingers.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that Jacob looked like he was about to get sick; he stood quickly, and rushed from the room, causing Jessica to send a worried glance up around the table.

"He'll be fine, Jess. I'll talk to him later."

Yes, I'd talk to him, the only problem is, would he talk to me.

Shaking that off my mind, I noticed that Tanya was back, standing with a sly smile on her face behind us once more, "So what can I get you all?"

"I'll have the vegetable linguini," I said smoothly, trying to better the satiny sound of the woman.

"Two," Edward replied, "And two more waters."

"I'll have that also." Mike glared at Edward once more for good measure.

Oh boy, not this again.

Angela looked up shyly from the menu, having hidden her head within it for the past 10 minutes of awkwardness. "I'll have the cheese ravioli with marinara."

Jessica and Lauren nodded at the same time, agreeing instantaneously on their choice of a meal, "Angel hair with garlic sauce."

Alice and Jasper asked for something light, and somehow, I didn't think of two orders of meat stuffed pasta in clear vinegar-spice sauce would be their top choice.

Rosalie, unable to pass in front of all these humans, I presumed, asked for a cal zone, and Emmett just passed, saying his stomach was still in knots from all the adrenaline.

Nodding, she scribbled down the order, before swiftly walking back to the kitchen.

Suddenly a strong possessive feeling came over me, much like it had when we first arrived here last year.

Port Angeles seemed to be our favorite place to go when Forks became too boring. And for Jacob, it seemed that my house used to be the same escape.

Shaking my head, my arm slithered against my will around Edwards, pulling him closer to me, getting myself a strange look from several people at the table, as I glared at the still-swinging door to the kitchen.

I didn't care, he was mine. I wasn't going to give him up to some past love of his.

'All venom of possession runs in all the rivers,' I thought sourly, as Edward looked down at me. I smiled, reassuring myself more then him, before sending one more glare towards the kitchen, then turning back to the conversation on hand being shredded to pieces.

"Oh it'll be so lovely!" Jessica said, exasperated, as she sighed.

"Of course you're all invited," Edward said politely, readable only to me and his family he'd much rather they not be there at all.

Edward looked at Emmett and then to Jasper, whom immediately smiled, nodding.

"Sure, bro, I'll be your man." Emmett flashed me a bigger smile as I looked slightly confused at the conservation of words, before it sunk in. Best man.

"Angela? Jessica? Would you be my maids of honors?"

They both nodded furiously, as they smiled in excitement, "Of course Bella!"

The conversation began to turn over to what would we wear, when we'd go shopping for dresses, that sort of thing.

"Esme said she'd fit us and make us dresses. She has so much time on her hands, and she doesn't really mind." I said, politely. I'd have to thank Esme later for that.

"Oh that's nice. Do you know what color our dresses are going to be?" Jessica stated, sounding nothing like the statement I made was anywhere near pleasant.

"Amber and ocher."

I didn't miss the smile that passed Edwards lips. We'd once discussed the topic of my favorite colors and gems and stones and flowers. At that time, it had been amber, the lovely color of his eyes, and I'm sure he remembers as well.

Of course it wouldn't surprise him that I would want to be reminded of it, even though I was about to spend the rest of eternity with him, staring into his ever changing eyes.

I returned his smile, but it was soon loss to the chaos inside my mind.

I was suddenly reminded of the story of Cupid and Psyche, the god and the human.

The most beautiful god of them all, and the most mediocre women of the day.

Cupid fell in love with a mortal woman, against the rules of the gods. In retaliation, said gods took away Cupid's wings, letting him fall down to Earth where the woman was damned to walk the rest of eternity with him, forever, but yet could not look upon his face without injuring her love in someway. And if she ever did, he was to leave her, to walk alone for the rest of time.

Until one day, in the dead of night, when she snuck into his room to have a peak, and-

No, I will not compare them to us. I shall always be able to stare into his amber eyes, knowing that he will always love me.

And into his ocher eyes knowing how easily he could have killed me that first time in Biology.

I glanced at him once more before stifling a loud yawn. It was hard to cover up with such good ears surrounding me.

\

They all heard.

Of course they did, they were all in tune to my every motion, even Rosalie, which was, in her case, a first.

Our food arrived shortly, and I noticed how lightly they all ate, especially Edward. I suddenly was over come with a feeling of sickness myself, at how they were punishing themselves for the sake of these humans.

Jessica, of course, only noticed Edward, as he was directly across the table from her, "Feeling alright, Edward?"

Her worry for his well-being disgusted me to no end.

"He'll be alright, he's just been sick as of late." I gave an understanding look in his directions. "It's alright, we'll take it home, that way you can finish it off later."

That way you could sneak it into my container tonight, or else throw it away, where none of these humans can question you for doing it.

Edward slowly slid his arm around my waist as I continued eating, his head resting on my shoulder.

I paid it less attention, then I should have, I guess, because everyone gawked except for his family.

"You better not get what he's got, we have another weekend planned for this week!" Angela stated, in mutual worry.

"And you don't have that many sick days left at the shop, either Bell." Mike said, solemnly. I could only think it was remorseful, since I did not hold him like that when Jacob, he and I went on that one date with the third wheel.

Because I don't worry about petty things like sickness with Edward.

Only the other humans, like Mike and Eric and Tyler.

I quickly finished, waiting for the others to finish so we could pay for the bill and leave.

Looking towards the vampire at my neck, I turned slightly, stroking his head lightly, as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"That's nice…" he murmured softly, "Your so warm, Bella."

I giggled softly, pulling my hand gently from his hair.

"Please don't stop," he mumbled, causing me to laugh lightly, as I moved my hand back to its previous occupation.

I noticed the remorseful look that Tanya passed to Edward as she came to our table, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes, you can bring us some tins, please." I sounded proper. Edward must be rubbing off on me.

"Right away," she said, turning swiftly around, her long ebony hair sweeping across her back with the movement.

'Seductress,' I hissed in my mind, as she walked out of sight, once more disappearing behind that damned door.

"Bella, maybe you should get Edward to Charlie's to lay down for a little while. I'll drive over to your house after we're done here with your food and then I'll take him home," Alice suggested softly, putting a hidden meaning in her words, which only we would understand.

Nodding, I helped Edward up from his seat, playing it up that he actually needed my help getting up from a chair.

"Come on," I said gently as I grabbed my purse from the table, pulling out a double set of his car keys. "I'll drive."

Silently we slipped out of the restaurant, seemingly unnoticed.

I quickly started the car up, turning on the heater to warm the Volvo up. I've always hated driving with a cold steering wheel.

I pulled out into the winding road, as I saw out of the corner of my eye, Edward leaning his head back against the headrest.

"So this is what happens every time you eat our food, huh?" He nodded mutely.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I was the one who did this to myself."

A long pause washed over us, before I stated, "But you did it for me, even still. So I'm sorry you had to."

"I did it for my family too. As they did the same for me and the others as well."

We soon reached Charlie's; I pulled into the driveway swiftly.

It seemed I'd taken to Edward's style of driving: 3 times the speed limit, or else as fast as the car could go if it could not go that speed.

Reaching across his lap, I unlocked his door out of habit, since my truck had come out before auto locks had been placed inside the vehicles, before getting out of the car, Edward at my side in a minute.

Slowly, we made our way up into the house, hand in hand, entering the small house where Charlie and I occupied.

I'll be honest, it was too small for my Renee, which is probably one of the reasons why she left Forks.

It was too small for her. The town, the people, this house, Charlie….

Who would ever believe I'd find my soul mate in such a small town.

Not only my soul mate, but my best friend, my first love.

And he had my heart in his hands.

Edward's mighty arm wrapped around my waist, lifting me as he sat himself on the couch, laying me on top of him, so that I was curled against him.

And I have to be honest. It was the best feeling I've ever had, being this close to him, knowing that I'd saved him, made him stronger, with just my very presence.

But the threat of death still remained.

I felt the weight of his hand touch my side, as he held me carefully.

How I wished he could just do what he'd like to. Without all this restraint.

I hated seeing him caught between what he wanted to do, and what he was afraid would hurt me at all. If I got hurt even slightly, he blamed himself immediately.

Well at least soon all that restraint would be gone. Then I'd have him completely, and not just his worry.

I leaned over to his face, kissing his cheek. He flinched away from me, as his hand reached up to his mouth.

He quickly moved me from his lap, as he rushed to the bathroom.

Worried, I stood, rushing after him into the bathroom.

He was on his knees, back arched and his head over the toilet as dry heave racked his body.

Slowly, yet deliberately, I kneeled beside his back, reaching tentatively out to his forehead, pulling back his hair out of his face, as I stroked my fingers through his hair soothingly.

He eased only slightly in my ministrations.

I didn't expect it to work.

But it had, if only the slightest bit. The hacking still continued, however, until, suddenly a large portion of his dinner went into the bowl, and them it slowly decreased in intensity.

Suddenly, I found myself on the floor, senses flooding my with the feeling of another on top of me.

Gazing up I found Edwards eyes, as he leaned into my arms, his hips between my legs, and his chest flat to mine; his hands were there, too, on my arms and my shoulders.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, exasperated, as his head lowered down to place butterfly kisses to my exposed collar bone, thanks to my dipped shirt I had chosen to wear at the concert. The last one I had from my life in Phoenix.

My favorite shirt from Phoenix, which is why it had lasted the fit I had with Charlie about sending me back to Florida to live with Renee.

He laid his cheek on my partially exposed breast, gazing up at me with that solid look, speaking volumes through only a longing glance.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, sitting up as he began to stand, "I shouldn't have do-"

His words were silenced, as I shoved my tongue deep into his mouth, my hands in his brown hair, as I pulled his face harder to mine.

I didn't want him to apologize.

I wanted him to do what he pleased, what he needed to, without the fear of hurting me, or worse, killing me.

And I, more than anything else, wanted him.

I wanted him to be mine now and forever, so that no one could ever make him change his mind about whether or not he loved me.

I wanted this to be the dawning of a new day, the rising of Forever.

Alright loves. Sarra is extremely sorry about making her fans wait. I do however would like to say that the first half of this chapter was written before New Moon was released. I was actually just trying to figure out how the rest of the chapter was going to turn out before I typed it all out to decide it wasn't good enough for my readers, and scrapped the whole thing in a rash anger.

Tomorrow is homecoming, so I was in a generous mood, so I decided to put some revelation at the end about Bella.

This chapter of the story is also in dedication to two very special people to me at the moment. My younger color guard sister, Tereasa, and my long time savior, Kiki. You two make my love of the world so unbelievably colorful, that I have found time and pleasure to share such beauty with the world. This is your birthday present Katherine, so quit buggering me about flying up to visit you, I don't have time, its marching season.

I also decided that Tanya and her sisters probably would have fallen for Edward as well when they first met him. Since they love men and seduce them, I thought "Hey, perfect way to get Bella more anxious of Edwards love for her."

I decided that this should take place after New Moon, now that I've read it, I suggest, if you have yet to read New Moon, that you should read it before you read the remainder of my story, or else, more then just Edwards proposal will be ruined for your reading experience.

I will also start doing QA in my closers now, since it has been requested of me, asked by you, the faithful readers….

Q Why is Edward in the spotlight of the band?

A I was listening to the song by Hawk Nelson, and it's how I imagined Edwards voice to sound. It also said he was musical in Twilight so I thought, "Hey, why not make a band out of the Cullen's." In rock bands, also, marriages are hurried through a lot of times, before one party changes their minds, so I was thinking that it would be a good way to explain why they're going to get married in about 3-4 months, when it normally would take over a year to plan the wedding.

Q What happened to Renee and Phil and Charlie? Do they know that Bella's getting married?

A In my storyline, they are all in their respective places, until a week before the wedding. Renee is not to hot about getting married so early on in a relationship and so young. But she knows that Edward loves her daughter, so she's not completely against it. Bella, Edward and Renee will have a small part over the phone in the next two chapters. Charlie still does not like Edward because of what happened in New Moon. He does not support Edward and Bella getting married, but what can he do? Bella is 18 when she started her senior year, so she can legally just leave with Edward and then never come back. But of course, Charlie loves his daughter and doesn't want to chase her away because of what Edward has proposed. So, he's going to let it happen, but he won't allow his daughter to get hurt, and if which does happen, he will put his foot down and probably have Edward arrested. Phil really doesn't have a part in my story, which I'm not too disappointed in. I really don't like him that much so he'll remain a 4th person. (What I refer to as the mentioned but not in the action character, ie: Paul from Sam's gang, Phil, the 2 Volturi vampire women Aro and Caius's mates for sake of this storyline, and since they are not so far named, they will be named and then later I will change the names if the true names are ever revealed we never met, ect.

Q Why did you describe Tanya like an Eskimo?

A For some reason, I thought about the natives that used to live on the coast line and kill whales, and for some reason that image stuck in my mind, because the blood would be wasted, unless someone drank it, i.e.: Tanya and her sisters. They also live up in Alaska, so the thought of describing her as some skinny fan girl Mary sue that waltzes in and steals Edward. It doesn't work that way. She has to be a strong person to waver the faith Bella has in Edward or her possessiveness over him. Tanya is here for the soul purpose of acting as a rough patch for Bella to get over. Like Jacob is a rough patch for Edward to get over. Since jealousy runs both ways, it will bring them closer together without anything happening. She also is like a reflection is happening to Edward every time she talks to Jacob. But they will both eventually realize that while these outside parties like them, it's not wavering the relationship.

Q What happened to Edward at the end?

A He got sick from the food. Vampires can't digest food so the only way to get rid of it is to throw up, and it sent Edward into a gag reflex. Much like if you eat a bug or something sick, it unsettles your stomach and then you vomit. But, vomit has a lot of acids and fluids in it, and all fluids in the vampires dry out in the change. So he has to dry heave it all the way back up. The extra water he ordered is to help him regurgitate it back out of his body easier. But pasta is really starchy, so it probably clumped in his stomach, which is why he heaved at first with nothing coming forth until a few minutes passed. It was coming up is esophagus.

He also spun around and pinned her to bathroom floor, since she was pretty much on top of him when he was before the toilet.

I will hold a contest for what the two Volturi women's names and appearances should be. I would like a reason behind the name, and winners will be announced and will have the name and character description in my story. This is the part where you can get a part in my story. I do ask however, that you put thought into this, and that you also state whether you want it to be Caius's mate or Aro's.

Well, I'm going to thank you all for reading, and also that I am proud to have so many faithful readers. Once more I am sorry for the wait, but I had to finish the chapter as previously said, and I was sure you'd rather a well-written chapter then rushed crap.

I am already writing chapter 3 and 4, and I plan to have chapter 3 written out in its rough draft by next Sunday.

Well, once again thank you for reading, review and I shall love you forever.


	3. In the Shadows

_**RECAP:**_

_I wanted him to do what he pleased, what he needed to, without the fear of hurting me, or worse, killing me._

_And I, more than anything else, wanted him._

_I wanted him to be mine now and forever, so that no one could ever make him change his mind about whether or not he loved me._

_I wanted this to be the dawning of a new day, the rising of Forever._

I bit him.

Hard.

If he had been human, it would have pierced the skin, but not the hard granite he had.

No, he _moaned_ when I bit him. His hands shot to my breasts quickly, and he squeezed, rougher then normal.

The natural response I had was a bit of a groan, but I'm not really sure what it was. I wasn't really into the noises that I made.

Just the ones that come out of his chest.

I didn't want this here, but in this moment, I'd take whatever he was going to offer.

Moaning, he reached down to my neckline, above my collarbone, nipping, testing my blood before he sank his visors into my delicate flesh.

He was playing with his food before he ate it, like the cats he enjoyed.

I reached up, caressing my tongue against his lips, which seemed to suddenly snap him back into reality from his diversions.

"Bells, I have to meet talk to Sam about this. We can't break the treaty; it would ruin my family. They would forgive me for doing this, I know even if it destroyed our ability to stay here, but they would not, Bella. They would hunt us down to kill us. All of us, including you."

Gently, he pulled away from me, kissing my forehead. "And we'll have to do it soon. I'm not going to wait forever to have you." He audibly growled in my ear, as he pulled me back to his body, "I want you now, and I want to keep you for the rest of eternity."

"Once you change me. Then, you can have me for as long as you need me."

"Your making promises you won't be able to keep."

"I make them and intend to keep them."

"We'll see." Edward whispered into my ear, as he led me towards the front door and to his parked Volvo.

"You're not well enough to drive. Give me the keys." I demanded, sharply, hand extended expectantly.

"Bella, love. I'm a better driver on my **_worst_ **day then you are on your **_best_**."

Resigning in defeat, I handed my angel the keys, sliding into the passenger seat. Well at least that's what I had tried to do, until a certain lovely vampire caught my wrist, holding me from getting into the car slightly fuming.

"Hey, don't be upset, Bella, we have the rest of eternity to get upset with one another."

He swooped down, kissing me again.

I could never stay angry with him for long. In defeat, I got into the car once more, as he shifted into drive and flew across the stone driveway.

All I could see was Sam and Edward talking. All I could hear was a soft humming; they were talking too softly and too quickly for my human ears to hear and comprehend.

I noticed how Sam kept motioning towards me inside the parked Volvo, and could tell that he was raising his voice at Edward, trying to get the point across.

Yet my Edward just stood, speaking calmly to Sam.

It made a smile come to my face, knowing how even headed he could be at times.

Then I saw Edward offer his hand to Sam, whom seemed to be weighing some heavy option within his mind.

Having enough of waiting for him in the car, I got out, walking toward the duo in the middle of the forest.

Sam too extended his hand suddenly, and Edward took it.

I heard and audible snap, much like the one I had heard last year in the dance studio when James had broken my leg while he was playing with his meal.

Next, Edward leaned over Sam Uley, and growled something to him, before he took notice of my appearance in the clearing. Too quickly, he released Sam and came to my side, pulling me against his side as he murmured a light "Don't worry about it love." But unlike his reassurance, I couldn't help but be somewhat worried.

No one asked for trust who deserved it in the first place.

I let Edward lead me towards the parked car slowly, but then, I recalled the letter in my pocket. I pulled it out.

"Sam!" I called, just as he was about to take off running towards La Push. _Probably going to tell everyone what Edward had to say. _I held the folded paper in my hands, the pink envelope covered in my scent, according to Edward. It was the wedding invitation that was meant to be given to Jacob last night at dinner, but he'd left so abruptly, I had no time to have given it to him, without breaking out the news earlier to everyone. "Give this to Jacob, won't you?"

He silently took the envelope from my hand, a look of betrayal flickering across his eyes as he gazed into mine, before he flitted off into the night.

/**Sam Uley's POV: **

"Now listen up, pup." I rolled my eyes, turning to walk away from him. I wasn't about to get grieved about something one of the cold ones had to say to me. "I'm old enough to be your grandfather," the Eldest Cullen growled, his ocher coals glowing in the dusk light as he glared up at me. I beat him greatly in height, but what he lacked in height, I could tell he made up in strength and conviction and love.

"I know your beta-male loves my mate. I won't kill him, so long as he doesn't inflict pain upon her anymore. Bella loves him almost as much as she loves me. And so, I hold a proposal for you. We re-write the treaty. You come on my territory; I come on yours. It's perfectly logical, since you werewolves have already broken several parts of that part of the treaty previously. And so, I incline more to this trade. We can change her if she wants to become one of us."

Like she ever would she's already a part of the Quileute tribe, ever since she was born… 

Edward's eyes narrowed drastically at me, having been listening to my every thought up to and after that moment.

"None of you stand in the way if her choice sides with us. The treaty is only broken if we kill any human or your tribe attacks physically or verbally anyone in my coven." He silently extended his swallowed hand towards me, as I thought it over.

Can we really trust them? Can we trust the last of our kind to survive on the hopes that these bloodsuckers will truly abide by these rules for the rest of eternity. What if they… 

"Only her? Will your coven really stop at just one human? Will they really agree to your terms, now and for the rest of eternity? Up until this moment you followed the old treaty, but now you've outgrown it, who says that in time, you won't crave the rest of our people and the humans in the villages nearest ours? Will this really satisfy you, knowing you've gotten the last female that carried the blood of our ancestors?"

Suddenly, six other voices echoed their way into my mind, all of them hissing an elegant "Yes" that echoed through my mind. Yet none of the voiced belonged to those within the forest clearing.

Nodding, I extended my hand, taking Edward's within mine to firmly shake. _Jacob can always convince her to come back to us. And if not, there's always Charlie and Billy. _

Before I could even react, a sickening POP echoed through the emptiness, signaling the breaking of my hand in Cullen's hand.

He advanced on me, hissing quickly and loud enough for only me to hear, "If any of you hurt her, in any shape way or form, this will not be the only thing I break of yours."

He turned swiftly, noticing Bella had exited the car and had been on her way towards us.

It was obvious that she had heard the sound of my bones shattering to pieces.

Then, he moved to her quickly, taking her to his side and murmuring into her ear, "Don't worry about it love, it's taken care of."

He began to walk her back to the car, so I assumed he was done with me; before I had even taken my first step to leave, I heard her melodical voice streaming through the air

"Sam!" I turned, reluctantly, and made my way back towards them. She met me halfway. In her hand, she held a pink envelope that smelled so strongly of her musk and roses. "Give this to Jacob, won't you?"

I nodded, pocketing the folded envelope before taking off at a dead run, as if the hounds of hell were at my very feet, waiting for me to trip so they could devour me alive.

/**Jacob's POV:**

I don't even know exactly how long I waited impatiently.

All we knew was that Sam had gotten a call three hours ago from one of the Cullens, asking to meet with him immediately about Bella.

And that I was not to come.

What was that? Bella was my life, what I had dedicated my Rabbit to; my old car I'd started working on right before Bella came to live in Forks. It had always been for her, I was trying to sway her into liking me more then all the others.

I was winning right up till she saw that damn bloodsucker.

Paul and Embry were trying to distract me with a card game, but it wasn't working too well; I was still on the edge of my seat.

When the door opened, I beat everyone, including Emily to the door.

I wanted to know what the hell was going on, and I wanted to know now.

"So what the hell did the bloodsucker want?" I demanded harshly.

I was received by a cell phone and a envelope being placed in my hands. "She's gone to us now, we have no hope in reclaiming her. She's already Edwards."

Before I realized what had happened, I found myself on the ground, pinned by Paul and Embry. 

I'd gone to attack Sam. It sank in deeply, yet I had yet to fully except the consequences.

"You have no say in the matter, however. We re-wrote the treaty so they can have her. It's over, Jake. She'd already picked their side once she met eyes with Edward. You can't have her anymore, he's made sure of that. He's going to change her, he's promised her forever. They only want her, and that's what your so mad about. Face it Jake, if not him, she could have gone to one of their **_friends _**and who's to say she'd make it out of _that_ _alive._" Sam growled at me, realizing I was only partially listening to him. "She's dedicated, Jake, she'd find a way around the treaty eventually so she could be with him, but at least this way you can still see her perhaps."

He wrapped his hands around mine:**_Call her…talk about it. She still really wants to be your friend, Jake, really she does_**:

Angrily, I stormed from the room, slamming the door on my way out into the pouring rain.

It caressed my burning flesh, as it stuck my hair to my back and chest. I'd have to learn to except my first loves choice, and that was that. Picking up the phone, I dialed Charlie's house. No answer.

There was no reason for Bella to have ignored my advances, to ignore him for a vampires affections. He was handsome, he had been told so by many of the girls on the Rez that stood and gawked at him all day, staring at him star-struck as I worked on cars in my garage.

_**And I love her, surely that should be enough for her.**_

But no, she had fallen in love with that demon Edward Cullem.

_**Of course I could never be compared to his perfection, his beauty, his power.**_

_**He was able to protect her from everything and anyone, himself included.**_

_**I could never offer her that sort of protection.**_

Deciding to read the note inside that was sealed with the invitation, I read it swiftly, barely registering exactly what it said until I was finished.

In elegant scrawl, it read:

_I'm so sorry Jacob. _

_I'll always love you, you must understand that, _

_But I love Edward now. We're currently planning_

_A wedding and would be honored if you and your_

_pack would come. Please respond as soon as _

_possible. Once more I'd like to apologize for_

_stringing you along. I wish to remain your friend, _

_but if you don't want to be anymore, I'll understand._

_Forever Yours,_

_Bella Swan_

I tried again after 2 hours, and finally Charlie picked up the phone….

/**_With Bella's POV again:_**

"You're not allowed to talk to that boy again without me."

"Oh be reasonable, Edward. Sam's nice, he really is, it's just-"

"I wasn't talking about Sam, I was talking about Jacob Black"

"OH!" I exclaimed, as I walked out of the car. Suddenly, my legs gave out on me a second time in the past half an hour, and I collapsed to the ground swiftly, cracking my head open slightly.

Edward was beside me in a moment. "It's okay, Bella. It's okay; it's just a bump. Come on, go on inside, Charlie's waiting for you."

Tears still inside my eyes, I walked towards the door to my home, which was unlocked, an abnormality I did not take too much comfort in.

I tried to come into the house as quiet as I could, but the tears just wouldn't stop.

And there, in the foyer was Charlie, angry as hell. I looked passed him to my reflection.

I looked horrible. I was scrapped all over my body from the first fall when we were in the forest; some would have to be cleaned out. My mahogany eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"It's that damn Cullen boy again, isn't it!" Charlie demanded, sharply. "I don't want you seeing him anymore, he's no good for you, Bella."

"It's not him, dad." I hissed, already passed wanting to explain what had happened.

"Then who? Who the hell would keep you out till eleven at night and make you come running home crying and sickly? Who the hell could care so little about your-"

Charlie never finished his sentence. I had had enough. I wasn't about to let him down my fiancé, especially when the problem was nowhere related to him.

"You don't understand dad, because you don't care. You won't shut the hell up when you have a problem with something, and you keep fucking dogging it like if you try hard enough it will just disappear." I nearly screamed, as I finally snapped. Tonight I'd had enough finally; I wasn't putting up with anyone's shit, especially Charlie's.

In a few months, it would be as if I had never been. I'd disappear with the Cullens. First Edward and I would leave on a honeymoon, then we'd say we were going to college. Then we'd move away permanently. We'd slowly fade from the memories of the people of Forks and La Push.

Or so I was hoping. After all you never knew with Edward, he changes his mind a lot.

"But you know what dad. This is the one problem that will just disappear without you putting any effort into it."

Charlie looked at me with such a strange look, it was almost a mix between fury and confusion.

"I'm leaving."

I turned to leave, but my arm was caught in a rough grasp. "No your not."

"Charlie, I'm a legal adult, let my fucking arm go now." I ripped my arm from his hold, before rushing up the stairs. It was the last straw that broke my back. I was leaving tonight with no goodbyes.

Slamming the door, I screamed, before locking the deadbolt of the door and sliding a chair underneath the knob.

First, I opened my cell phone, answering it before it even rang. "I'm coming to get you. I'll be there in ten minutes."

His voice was smooth, even in this situation. Before I could answer his statement, the phone went dead. "Don't come in from the front door."

Setting to the task, I ripped open the dresser drawers, to the vast amounts of clothing from Alice's and my last shopping spree. Sighing, I started shoving the elegancies into my duffle bag first, getting the expensive things to take with me, should Charlie not let me back into the house after tonight.

I was ripped backwards quickly into solid strong arms. "It's alright, Bella," his whisper was so soft, I nearly questioned if it was even there.

I hadn't noticed that up until now I had still been crying, his chest held me still, as my chest racked.

Slowly I turned into his chest, gripping at the vest he was still wearing from earlier at dinner with the button down underneath.

"Shhhh…" he murmured into my hair, rocking me slightly.

"Bella?"

"GO AWAY DAD!" I demanded.

"Bella, I know that boy's in the room, open the goddamn door down, or else I'll have to knock it down."

"Go right ahead, it'll be only damaging the house further."

"FURTHER? Bella what the hell are you doing in there!" he demanded, for the first time today, in a panic.

I pulled my electric cords from my laptop, wrapping them up, before setting them inside another duffle that Edward had carried in the back of his car for instances like this one. Soon after, followed my laptop itself, as I stuffed clothes around it. Edward swung the other duffle bag full of my clothes across his shoulders, moving towards the door as our fingers linked together, before Edward slammed the door open to glare down at an equally angered Charlie.

"Bella!"

Edward just moved around him, pulling me down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Isabella Swan!" His voice was so thunderous; it shook the ground underneath our feet, "Come back here right now."

"No Charlie, I've had enough." I griped Edward's arm stronger, with conviction in my voice. I really had had enough of his bullshit. It was time he finally found out how much exactly s against him.

Charlie stepped in Edward's path to the staircase that led to our escape.

"She's not going anywhere with you."

"She's going wherever I fucking take her and there's nothing you can do about it."

"She's my daughter and I say that she's staying right where she is!"

"And she's my mate and I say she stays right at my side!" Edward pulled me from behind him to his side.

I hadn't noticed that my hair exposed the bite and nip marks from our earlier session of passion that were spread across my collar until Charlie had Edward by the neck, trying to strangle him. I nearly cried in frustration

He held on as long as it should have taken to knock someone, then his eyes stood wide open, realizing it was not working.

He quickly let go as Edward broke two of his fingers

Roughly, Edward shoved past Charlie. "I'll have you arrested for child abduction and rape."

Edward pulled me to his side, before hissing maliciously "It wasn't anything she didn't want. She'd an adult now. You can't keep her locked up in a tower for the rest of her life like Briar Rose." We neared the door, and Edward opened it for me to go through first so he could be in the line of fire if anything should go amiss.

"Isabella Swan, if you go through that door, I swear you'll-"

"Goodbye Charlie." I stated, walking out the door into the downpour, Edward short on my heels as we got drenched walking to the car parked only 10 feet away.

Getting into the car, I slammed the door as Edward got in beside me, taking my hand in his as he revved up the engine.

Music soon entered the car, filling us with its melody, calming Edward noticablely.

Soon a familiar song floated into the car.

"I think I'm drowning

Asphyxiated

I want to break the spell

That you've created

You're something beautiful

A contradiction

I wanna play the game

I want the friction…"

Edward's thumb found itself rubbing my hand gently, almost reassuringly.

His voice slowly blended in with the voice coming out of the speakers, as he sang along to the words

"You

Will be the death of me

Yeah, you

Will be the death of me

Bury it

I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it

I won't let you murder it"

Slowly, I too joined him in the melody, our voices twinkling and twined into one sound, melodically perfect as if we'd practiced this every night since Edward's creation.

"But our time is running out

But our time is running out

You can't push it underground

You can't stop it screaming out "

I dropped out soon after, only knowing parts of the song. It made me sad I could not join Edward in such a beautiful fixation.

"I wanted freedom

Bound and restricted

I tried to give you up

But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped

Sense of elation

You'd never dream of

Breaking this fixation"

I joined back in, remembering the words, too soon to remember exactly how our words would twine together, praying I'd never forget.

"You

Will squeeze the life out of me

Bury it

I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it

I won't let you murder it

But our time is running out

But our time is running out

You can't push it underground

You can't stop it screaming out

How did it come to this?

Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah no no nooo

Yeah, you

Will suck the life out of me

Bury it

I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it

I won't let you murder it

But our time is running out

But our time is running out

You can't push it underground

You can't stop it screaming out

How did it come to this?

Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah no no nooo….."

Edward reached gently over, and placed a light kiss against my lips. I leaned in, wanting more contact. This was hardly fair. He was playing with me, testing my limits, when I had already excepted that he had none at all and mine were extremely low.

"Singing distracts me." He explained slightly.

"Like your voice does."

He paused, testing the water, "And your body."

I felt my blush rush to my cheek, "Edward…."

"Tonight, I promise. But I have to go hunting first to be extra precautious. By the way, is the human hungry for the last time in her existence?"

I could hear the smile as we pulled into the drive through of a Wendy's.

/**_About a half hour later, at the Cullens._**

I noticed that the trees were flying by slower then usual.

We must have been close.

Then, the car stopped all together.

"See you later?" Edward hinted lightly, a smile on his face, "I'm going to go hunting then come back later tonight. Go ahead and eat once you get inside, do your homework, listen to music, anything to entertain yourself. Alice's going to be late, she's visiting Jasper at college right now."

I opened my mouth to argue with him, about leaving me all alone, when Edward seemingly read my mind. "Esme's going to be home all night, and Carlisle will be in around 7:00, 8:30."

He reached across the gap between us, lacing his lips on mine, before shutting the door behind him with his foot. "Don't kill yourself while I'm gone. I'm not done with you yet. Not until forever ends."

Then he sped away, racing on foot so he could return as soon as possible.

Sighing, I resigned myself to finishing my homework, before allowing Esme to flaunt herself over my wedding dress, as well as the bridesmaids' dresses.

The design she'd come up with was lovely. The amber matched Edward's eyes perfectly, around the trim of the dress.

Sighing once more, I left her to the ruffled task, resigning myself to going to bed in Edward's room; for my birthday they had bought me a bed to stay overnight in Edward's room with him, since I was over so often, it seemed perfectly logical.

The bed had a feather down comforter, beige to match his interior already inside the room. It was large enough for Edward, myself and probably two other friends.

That should probably tell me something.

The only thing I missed from this room was its owner.

But, realizing I wouldn't receive my wish for several hours, I laid my head down into the pillows and closed my eyes, slipping into a silent slumber.

/_Charlie, a few hours later back at his home after going to the hospital to get his fingers into a cast_

Charlie was pissed to say the least. He opened the door and slammed it behind him.

His daughter had sex. With a boy that she had barely had long enough to get to know.

Yet it had to b slightly in the right, after all, they were engaged to get married in only a few short weeks.

He feared that he would leave her when she had a baby, like Renee left him when they had Bella.

'I felt disgusted when I looked at her collar, seeing so many bite marks marring her pale, perfect skin.' It had been bruised, and there was a dignified bite mark, almost daring him to deny what had happened between his daughter and that ruffian.

The phone rang in the other room. He silently went to answer the phone, "Hello, chief Swan speaking."

"Hey Charlie, is Bella there?"

Jacob.

"No. She chose that boy over me. She's probably over at the Cullen's place. You want her cell number? I'm not planning on her coming back home anytime soon."

'I'll be lucky if I catch a glimpse of her.'

"Hum, no thanks, Charlie, I've got it around her somewhere. Thanks anyway. See ya later."

The phone was dead in a matter of seconds.

_Peculiar boy Jacob's become. _

With that thought, and how he was going to get Bella to forgive him even in the slightest bit, he went to bed, too tired to do anything more that evening.

/**_With Bella at the Cullens_**

Silently, a dark shadow crawled in from the window.

They set themselves next to her, a pad of paper and a set of pencils in its hand.

With a loving hand, the figure began to draw the albinistic beauty in her sleep, pausing every so often to run their long fingers delicately through her hair, or to trace a feature to make sure that they'd gotten it perfectly.

Then they began shading the lovely drawing.

Soon after they set the drawing on top of her books with a red and white lily, the figure heard a noise; the movement of someone coming up the stairs.

Quickly it rushed to Bella's side, placing a longing kiss upon her brow before flitting out the wide, open window and out into the dark shadows of the night.

In her sleep, Bella subconsciously murmured lovingly, "Edward…" before rolling slightly over and hugging his pillow to her chest, inhaling the deep musk that still lingered from yesterday's snuggling session before the concert.

/ANON ANOUN/

Disclaimer in case I forgot it before: I do not own any of the lyrics so far. Or Stephanie Meyer's characters. Steal the storyline, however and you shall have hell to pay. In future upcoming chapters, I will however own Bella's song that she sings by herself and the Remedy, which may or may not be put in, since it goes off topic slightly.

Alright loves. Your probably going "OMG SHE POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER SO EARLY OMG"

Do let me explain. This happens to be of your benefit. My friend, being the generous goddess she is, forced me into posting this chapter as well. I'm not editing it any further, and these (ch 2 and 3) were originally going to be just hers. This chapter, I had no intention at first into writing into the storyline, but Kiki convinced me it added more depth to the relationship between Sam and Jacob and Charlie's worried account on Bella.

She wishes a lot that her dad was anywhere near Charlie's kindness before he died, but sadly he was not. So if you will, I ask that all of you thank Kiki for her kindness in sharing her special character depth chapter that was originally for her eyes only. Her email is .

This is, as you will also notice, the longest Twilight chapter I wrote. The end of this chapter was based off of a dream I had once before, that I had someone watching me as I slept, drawing my face with a loving hand, and then me finding it when I went to go to school the next day, having to call my moms and tell them that someone was in my room at night, and all of them saying I was just being paranoid. Then, finally, I called the lovely Kiki, and she believed me, after insisting that that it was a vampire at my bedside.

As you can tell, Katherine loves vampires. She's actually the one who got me to read the Twilight series.

Anyway, I'll stop boring you all with my lazy chattering.

I hope you enjoyed this marvelous chapter written by your truly.

Review and I shall love you forever!


	4. Jacob's Ring: Part 1

I spun around in my sleep, finding myself impaired in the darkness.

Then, suddenly I was flung into the green forest, standing in the shade, where the leaves cast mystical hues upon the blue jeans and navy blue tank top I'd decided to sleep in, having nothing else to sleep in then one of Alice's or Esme's nightgowns or the clothes I'd worn all day.

I chose my own clothes.

I walked in the shade, seemingly going nowhere.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms pulled me backwards into a warm, erratically breathing chest.

Jacob.

It had to be. No one else could be this warm, even in my dreams as he manhandled me; gently, forcing me to stay put.

"You can't seriously love a vampire, can you Bella?"

"And I can just as easily love a werewolf?" I asked, incredulously amazed.

"At least I can protect you from things like him."

"So can he."

Snorting, he laughed, turning me around so I may see his eyes.

"Not as well as you might think, little princess. You're in more danger then you think."

Then a roar ripped from something somewhere behind me, sending me into a shiver, stiffening at the sound.

My eyes searched the lightened path around me, at least, as far as my eyes could reach, the forest only allowed a 10 foot radius around me and the body holding me still resigned me from looking behind me at what might have been coming.

Then, a chill ran down my spine.

Out of the shadows, stepped the figment of my nightmares. The treasure of my dreams. The object of my desires.

Edward Cullen, glistening in the sun, stood tall and proud in the sunlight, his lean hand outstretched for me to take.

"Bella." So softly, the words caressed his lips, and for the fleeting moments that his eyes flickered, I was so very tempted to take his hand, believe all his lies, only to be broken again.

But then I realized that he was glaring, demanding that I come to him, that Jacob return me like a lost object that the owner had just realized was stolen from him.

With a jolt, I was ripped from Jacob's arms, being dragged back, as Edward slid his arms around my thin waist, leaping out of Jacob's reach.

"They're coming and you can't stop it. They're going to kill you and your coven and return her to us. She doesn't belong to you, and you can't keep her forever." Jacob hissed, menacingly. He bulked his chest out, seemingly trying to appear more dangerous to Edward then he already was.

"To bad she chose _eternity _with_ **me** _then_ forever _with a_ **mortal**_"

"But his forever starts today. When will your eternity start with me?"

"It starts the day you die, when your heart no longer beats."

"When will that be?"

Softly he chuckled, "Forever and a day."

Shooting up in the bed, I found that Edward no longer remained at my side, that he no longer even remained in the room.

"You hurt me Edward. So badly. Why did you have to leave me? Did you truly have to go; did you have to be unselfish?"

If he hadn't left me for all those long months, maybe I wouldn't be so denying of our relationship.

_But he could leave me so easily, like he did before._

_He could lie to me again and break me in two once more, shatter my heart into a million pieces like a puzzle that was never meant to be put back together again….._

I shivered, realizing the window had been left open.

_Did I really leave that open last night? _

Glancing once more at it, I leaned over the bed, shutting it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something shimmer in the moonlight. Squinting at the small object, I reached out for it, capturing it in between my fingers as I pulled it towards me, hoping to get a better look at it.

A silver band shimmered between my thumb and index-middle finger as I fiddled it between the two to get a better view at the stones.

Garnet and two accompanying diamonds shimmered beneath my view. On the ringside, engraved into the dainty band was a statement that sent a shiver down my spine.

A Love Forever 

_**Forgotten…**_

A ring. But who… 

As if to answer my question, a piece of paper fluttered on the ground, face up to the message on the material, accompanied by a rose near the window atop of my Chemistry book.

Leaning down, I looked down at the paper, hoping to find my answer in the scriptive words.

To my dismay, it was written in some other language I couldn't read, but I ignored it, instead, slipping the ring on a chain and placing it around my neck, before throwing on a hoodie without changing.

I passed Carlisle's study, where the unusual murmur of a group swished through the crack under the door. Voices I could not recognize. Except for Carlisle's and my Beloved's. Ignoring the strange voices, I slipped out of the house unnoticed, rushing as if I had to rescue myself from the monsters from within the house, towards Edward's parked Volvo, starting it up and rushing from the house as quickly as the speed limit permitted.

I needed to leave as fast as possible, but being raised by a police chief must have rubbed off on me.

I always seemed to play it safe. Maybe it was Charlie, but more likely my self preservation finally decided to show itself, following meeting a creature that could so easily bring me to my demise, and after him, followed other dangers several times worse then he.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I was leaving the house of my fiancé and his family, all the pains that I had caused, that followed in my wake.

I had heard my name mentioned in the office, and I knew that whatever about me they were discussing, my beloved and those strangers, I did not wish to know of.

Soon, I found myself in a familiar place.

Gazing down, I noticed how the cliff rocks jutted in and out, creating ledges that, if fallen onto, would slow your decent off the mountain range, but not hinder it.

Taking a step back, I nudged into another body.

Stiffening, I tried to maintain myself as I turned around, expecting it to be Edward insisting me to go back home.

To my surprise it was not, I could tell this even if I could not see the figures face.

It had long hair that went past his waist, which came well around my chest.

Too quickly, realization took over, as the man wrapped his lanky arms around me, embracing me in a warm hug.

His scent was strong, earthy, yet held no sense of fakeness to it; it was completely natural, and I held comfort in the strength that held me in my sense of desperation.

"Bella."

The soft, silky voice murmured above me, into my hair sent me into another onslaught of tears, realization once more taking hold of my very being.

Pushing out of _his_ arms, I shakily fell, my body slinking to the ground, as I choked on broken sobs that refused to leave me be in my pain.

The man, too came to meet me on the ground, leaning in to wrap his arms once more around me. "Oh Bella…."

I pushed his hands away, as I crumpled more thoroughly to my depression.

Of all people I did not need him. I did not need this man's kindness beyond reason or his reasons why he tried so hard to make me better.

I needed my Edward, and only he could pull me out of the wallowing sadness I now drowned in. Only he could make the lies seem so different, as if he'd ruin his life for me right now, just so we could share eternity together.

No, this man was here for the sole purpose of making me question his reasons for wanting me.

And if I really wanted to live forever with a being so described as being a monster.

Yet, I'd fallen in love with him, had I not? So how bad could living forever with him be?

A gentle hand slipped beneath my chin, lifting it ever so slightly so that my tearful eyes could gaze unheedingly into his deep black ones.

"Jake-Jake, I love him." I cried harder then I had all night, grabbing his hand from my neck tightly, though I did not remove.

Silently, he slipped me into his arms, tucking my head under his, his hand lightly pressing on my chest.

"I know." Slowly his hand found mine, slipping a cool piece of metal around my right ring finger. "I love you."

**//////With Edward / In Edward's POV/////**

Growling, I sat down as Carlisle glared at me. I didn't like leaving Bella alone for this long, but being the second strongest residing in the house at the moment, I was in verbally required to stay should things….go sour.

Especially since Bella was in our house, as well as these…men… 

I growled possessively, as I thought it over angrily.

They were rushing me, and I didn't like it. They were forcing her to choose quicker then they should have.

But I refused to move the wedding or turn her before hand.

So we were at a standstill, the Volturi and I. Two tall gorgeous women, lanky and lean, sat before us on the leather couch.

But I will not let them take her from me.

_**You won't have to. They don't want her.**_

I growled at Carlisle, as the two women shifted to sit more steadily together, as if ready to strike.

"You took a risk coming here. If you require lodging, you may use the cabin to the north of here, about 50 miles. Edward will escort you to see to it that you are put safe."

**_And that you stay put._**

I smirked, knowing they could do nothing to Bella, as long as we had this contract.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Aro will be pleased with your assistance. We will return once the wedding comes nearer."

Standing, I extended my hand to the smaller one, the one who'd spoken so softly during the conversation. A gloved hand daintily was placed in mine, as the two heavily dressed women got to their feet elegantly, as if they'd practiced it together.

Esme opened the door, appearing with the set of the cabin's keys for them to get in, smiling until she met eyes with the two girls. "Lily. Dahlia."

Looking through the black velvet veils that hung over their faces blurring the features of their delicate onion like skin, the both murmured harmonically together at once, "Esme…" nodding slightly in acknowledgement.

I slipped out of the door, blocking the stairway to their way so they could not pass to go up to the girls' rooms.

The slighter woman, Lily, looked over my shoulder, her deep black eyes gazing at the room at the top of the staircase, where a door blocked the vision of the inside of the room, and a delicately created wooden flower painter a glossy clear shimmery gold hung centered carefully.

"Ah so that is where you're sleeping beauty lies hidden away from the world."

I growled as she took another step towards the stairs. "Too bad there are so many things you cannot protect her from. That you cannot keep her from in order to keep her safe."

Turning, the woman went to step away. I had none of it.

I stopped her. "And what the hell can't I protect her from?"

Turning to smile over her shoulder, she said remorsefully, "The pain you will inflict on her, my dear boy. The pain you have inflicted. The raw emotions in these humans are amazingly unique, found differently in each one of them. Isn't that right, Dahlia."

The taller, more resolved woman, stood behind Lily now, staring over Lily's brown ringlets to look me in the eyes, "We're not the only ones out there after her now, Edward." Silently, she slipped the key ring from my hand, making sure that a delicate caress pressed against my skin as the glove moved across my palm silently, "You're living in a fairytale if you think that we're the only ones who desire her and her power. You're dreaming if you think you alone can protect her from what awaits her out this very door."

She swung the door open. I strained to see what was missing from outside the house.

My car.

Quicker then a eye could catch, I rushed from the house, a roar in the pit pf my stomach as I caught the scent of the only person I was bound to protect.

Bella.

**//////With Bella/ In Bella's POV/////**

Pulling away slightly, I looked down upon my hand. There, in all its magnificent glory, sat the ring that had laid in Edwards room.

I opened my mouth to protest. To protest in all the things this simple ring meant, in all the reasons why he had given it to me, to protest his love and faith in me.

But most of all, I wanted to detest this love, because whichever path I chose, I knew that I would kill one of the most important men in my life; and this I was not going to allow.

As my mouth opened, he silenced me quickly, "Please, just promise that you'll never take it off."

"Jacob…" I started softly. "I…"

"Just promise you'll keep it with you, I ask for nothing more."

I tried to detest his words once more; his lips descended upon mine, cutting me off thoroughly.

Pulling away, I heard a rustling not far off.

"I love you Bella, more than anything else."

Deciding to end this right here, I let a single tear caress my cheek for the final time, "I know. I love-"

The sound of thousands of birds leaving the short aways forest would have scared any man. The sound of silence surrounding you should have sent a chill down anyone's back

But, something much scarier than anything the forest could have hidden, stood outside the trees.

There in the clearing, stood the most beautiful being I'd ever seen, though furious, I knew he would never hurt me.

There, in his usual nightwear, stood Edward Cullen, angrier as ever.

"Him." I whispered clearly, as Edward appeared beside us in an instant, wrapped his nibble fingers around Jacob's neck lifting him clear off the ground.

Edward growled, dangerously as Jacob found his fingers desperately trying to loosen their hold on him, "She's mine. Now and for the rest of eternity. I'm not about to let her get away because some stupid wolf's got it in his mind that he's going to get her."

"And exactly when does that start? After your done pretending?"

I honestly don't know where Jacob got the breath to say anything, let alone the nerve to oppose Edwards intentions for me, but he did.

"Forever and a day." I whispered lightly, before falling

Alright loves, sorry for the wait. Now some may have noticed some symbolic statements within this passage that you may not have noticed quite yet, but I assure you, the dream and the ring have some importance within the storyline.

http://i26. what the ring that Bella found originally looked like.

I've been sort of depressed, my Grandma just passed on right before Halloween, originally this was going to be your Trick or Treat present, but I didn't feel like getting along with it when I was dealing with her death. There will be a story dedicated to her soon, so be on the look out for it.

I'm not really in the mood for a lot of BS-ing and dragging on my part so on to the QandA.

Q: Was that Jacob in Chapter 3?

A: Not much suspense would be if I told you, now would it? I do, however to reveal exactly who it is/ was in her and Edwards room in time, and that you trying to probe it out of me shant work because I'm not completely sure where that part of the storyline is headed.

Q: Why are the Volturi here?

A: Correction, only the Sisters are here as of yet. Aro, Caius, Marcus, and the others have yet to show up (or have they.) I was trying to insinuate that the 3 brothers remain in Volterra, Italy, but who's to say that one or two of their guards didn't go with the sisters to protect them. After all, they are so protected, they probably have several enemies.

Q: What do the Denali Sisters (Lily and Dahlia) look like?

A: Originally, I wrote them to look like two of my friends, whom are both unique like the flowers they are named/ nicknamed after. Dahlia, however is not my friends real name, its really Salleijha, but she loves Dahlia's. Dahlia in my mind is of Indian descent, with green rimmed eyes that fades to a red orange around the pupil, with long dark blood red-brown hair and she's taller than Lily. Lily is a friend of mine with large, deep black doe eyes that you can almost get lost inside of, long brown hair that has sleek waves in it, and on the shorter side. I will later post a picture of her so you can see what she truly looks like.

Q: Tanya? Edwards's girlfriend? What?

A: Alright let me backtrack to chapter 2. I attempted to make it look like Bella had no reason to fear Tanya taking away her man, only some water to put under the bridge for Bella to finally realize she loves Edward unconditionally, as he does her. I'd also like to point out that never, never did I say that Tanya was ever Edward's girlfriend. Mike was just trying to get a wedge between Edward and Bella so he could get Bella for himself.

Q: Why are the Denali clan in Forks?

A: They are not in Forks, they are in Port Angeles. But even still, they are here for Edward and Bella's wedding, and something more, which I cannot release at the moment.

Finally, I'd like to announce that Kiki is now visiting my review page frequently, so If you'd wish to place a comment for her to read, you may do so by emailing her, or just timing in "Hey Smexy" or "Hey Kiki" and she will soon respond to your questions, comments or utter randomness, as she has done with our other friends.

Thank you for reading, Review and I shall love you forever.


	5. Awakening: Part 1

**EDWARDS POV:**

"Forever and a day." I barely heard her whisper, before I say her body crumple and fall to the ground in a heap before my very eyes.

"Bella!" I quickly dropped the disgusting beast in my hands, caring very little if I'd hurt him in his short dissent from my fist to the ground as I rushed towards Bella. I moved my hand across her forehead and down her cheek as I pulled her up into my arms carefully.

She was warm, very warm, warmer then she should have been. I knew the wolf was looking over my shoulder not far away and it pissed me off.

Everything about him enraged me in a way I could not describe. The way he hugged her, the way he looked at her, the way he distracted her from me.

The way he loved her, however, was the most detestable thing about him, and that was exactly what made him into the beast I was so disgusted by, that his scent alone on so much as one of Bella's desolate fingers sent me into a fury.

There was no way that I could ever keep him from her however, since she insisted on remaining friends. What I saw was different. The wolf wanted her, and so did I, and I was not going to be denied her. I was not going to lose her to some overgrown hairball with anger management problems. Let alone let him touch her.

Even the most innocent of touches meant something to those damn wolves, and she knew none of it. He'd placed a claim on her without even knowing it.

Breaking out of my reverie, I realized I'd been furiously growling, as I held her close to my chest, as I glared over my shoulder protectively.

Picking her up delicately, I ran her back to the car, hoping to beat Jacob there, hoping beyond prayer that whatever this was, was just some human illness that she would eventually get over, and not anything near as horrid as I had to go through a hundred years ago.

I prayed in vain. The werewolf was standing at the passenger side backseat door, holding it open for me to place Bella in it, and the he moved into the cars passenger seat.

I snarled, telling him to get in the back seat with Bella in case there was any rocking on the way back to my house. No matter how much I hated him and he hated me, I knew that when it came to her, we both were on the same tract; we'd protect her with our lives.

Jacob resigned his seat, seeing the point in my madness as he slid into the back with Bella firmly set in his lap, while I switched the car into four wheel drive and took off through the forest towards my home.

**///A few hours later in Edwards room /Edwards POV/**

Delicately, I pulled her long hair out of her face pinning it back with an old scarf, trying to hold it in place, my fingers nimbly running through her curls to smooth them out in a semi-tamed fashion.

She'd cooled down significantly, but a lovely sheen of sweat still marred her brow and the rest of her was sticky; she'd insist on a shower after this ordeal, I was certain of it.

As silently as I could, I slid in besides her on the bed, pulling her into the contours of my body gently, as I laid sideways next to her, my head on her shoulder as I watched the rhythm of her breathing evening out finally.

She was always so calm around me, that these rapid pulsations from slow beating to fast, it scared me.

Was I the one causing this? Was he? Was she just sick with some simple human disease that would eventually dissipate, leaving my angel to walk the earth another day and grace everyone here in Forks with her presents?

Shaking my head slightly, I chased those thoughts away. Nothing was going to happen to her, nothing I couldn't save her from….

I could save her from anything. I could if I only…

My lips found her forehead delicately, as I heard the wolf coming up the stairs.

I took a defensive poise over her body, guarding her from the man, who, in my eyes had been the cause of all our problems.

He and his pack had planted the seed of betrayal long ago, before I'd ever met Bella, they'd been telling our story to human mortals to try to interfere in our business with them, whatever it might have been.

Just like Jacob Black had done to Bella.

He'd placed their legends in her head, made her believe that's all they were, but she knew better after what she had seen. She was much smarter then that, so smart that she wouldn't let something so small as me saving her go, no matter what, because it had left a part of her hollow, and questioning who we were.

And in that determination, she fell in love with the beings we were, despite our strength, the cruelty of our race to hers.

She trusted us, more specifically, she trusted me, the largest danger to her life that she could ever meet.

The one that craved her much like a starved man craves a feast. I could destroy her, I could damn her to a half-existence like mine. I could kill the most treasured possession a demon like myself could ever have.

And I'd protect her; protect her even from this…thing, that called himself her friend.

Jacob walked in as silently as he possibly could, before sitting down on the couch on the opposite side of the room, smiling at us, warm and eagerly.

I snarled. I'd have none of his shit, not in my domain, not in my home, and especially not here in my room, where I laid down to 'rest' with my mate. He had no reason to be here. He'd served his purpose and I had expected him to leave as soon as he had helped me get her home.

Nice wishing I guess…

"How is she?" Jacob asked in a hushed tone, hoping not to wake the girl in my arms. He was nervously shifting, most probably brought on from being in a house full of 7 vampires that could do him in in a moments notice. After all, he had intruded on their territory.

I turned back to look at the girl in my arms as she grumbled something about turkeys needing raincoats in August, running my hand across her forehead, causing her to shiver. "I'm still forcing her temperature down with mine, but she is cooling off. She should be fine."

Jacob nodded, as he picked himself off of the couch, "I have to go back to La Push. I kind of ran out on everybody and I'm sure they're out looking for me." His eyes moved over Bella, seemingly gauging her health, "And I know how much you would welcome more of us on your lands."

Before I could answer, he was gone, leaving only a creaking from the wood floors as proof that he had really been here in my room beside us.

I leaned down and placed a kiss to Bella's forehead before going to Carlisle's office for a talk. He would need to check her, and if need be, administer medication if she needed it, and she needed to be checked before her fever skyrocketed once more.

**///Bella's POV//**

Groaning, I rolled over, searching for the heat that had surrounded me only moments earlier. Finding it missing, I sat up weakly, glancing around the room for someone who could explain what was going on.

Everything blurred and spiraled around me as the world tossed itself so the sky became the floor. The ground pitched, tossing me into the air until I felt that I was staring down at the world from the ceiling, the air thickening so badly that my breathe had to deepen and I felt like I was suffocating.

My feet slid off the bed, my toes stretching out against the wooden floor as they searched out my shoes, slipping them on as my arms slid into one of Edwards warm sweaters, a dull brown that would be quite distasteful had anyone else had bought it but him, but with him, it was perfect.

I needed to get out of here and get some fresh air. That's what I'd been looking for when I had left the first time, when Jake had shown up.

It seemed like everything had been hitting fast-forward the last few days. Things that had been so prominent in her mind, like the concert, had blurred and dissipated, like they were just a dream in her mind and had never occurred. The only proof there was, was the box of left over past in the fridge downstairs that I couldn't bring myself to eat.

Deciding that running would probably be the best decision, I walked through the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water in case I was out longer then I had thought. I had come to the decision a while before to start training to gain better balance, having had quite enough of not even being able to swing a paddle without winding up wiping out. And seeing as running was something I was better at, it seemed the better decision.

The door shut itself as I propelled my legs forward, relishing in the feeling of my muscles contracting and relaxing, tightening and lengthening as they strained to go on even further then the last lunge. My legs felt more alive then they had in weeks, and the sprint-run felt extremely good.

It did at least, until I tripped on a root of one of the surrounding trees, skidding across the ground as the sound of my jeans grinding and tearing against gravel and soil echoed within the wood.

That was finally when I realized exactly where I was, as I stood up, brushing my pants off as best I could manage, before I began to wonder around the oaks, my hands grazing over some of the barks as I continued in my absent march through the forest.

I had no true purpose here, but in time I hoped to have figured some things out. Lately no one left her alone, it seemed everyone was watching her, and it was becoming unbearable, and it seemed that everyone she knew was waiting for something to happen, waiting on the edge of their seats as they watched it unfold before them.

Suddenly, a sharp pain edged through my back, freezing the rest of my body in a paralyzed reaction to the pain, numbing it, destroying it.

Nearby a branch snapped and leaves crinkled under a light set weight, and I shifted to face the intrusion head on, not knowing what to expect.

A branch to my left shifted as my eyes widened to greet the intruders, as they walked into the clearing.

**///With Edward / Edward's POV**

Carlisle had been called into the office five minutes ago, leaving the promise to look at Bella once he finished up with the emergency call. A car had gone over a ramp on the highway and crashed into 3 other cars on the road under the bridge.

It was understandable that he had to leave so often, and myself and the family all understood the need for him to go. And it wasn't an immediate threat to Bella at the moment. Had it been, I myself would have taken care of the problem immediately.

Something clenched in my chest, and didn't relieve for several minutes. Deciding to make sure it wasn't Bella that was upsetting me, I headed upstairs to my bedroom, ignoring the sound of Alice and Jasper in their room doing DDR.

Alice stepped on Jaspers foot, causing a groan and a puddle of giggles to echo from underneath the door. I rolled my eyes, knowing they were trying to keep quiet for Bella's sake.

Placing my hand on the doorknob, I instantly felt her presence missing from the room. With Bella came the warm air caused by her body heat.

Turning heel back to Alice's room besides mine, I slammed the door open, startling both of the inhabitance, whom were a giant knot of limbs and torso on the ground, Jasper on top. It seemed that not only did she step on his foot, but she'd been caught beneath his weight when he fell. They quickly parted and stood.

"Edward what's-" Alice started, taking a step towards the threshold.

"She's not in the house."

"Are you sure she's not with Carlisle?" Alice tried to console me.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's not with anyone, she was just in my room Alice!"

I could hear the hint of hysteria come out of my voice. I was worried; not an hour ago, she'd had a fever nearing 117 degrees.

"Alright Ed. Take in a deep breath and go take a run outside." Jasper calmly stated, taking in my appearance, sending a calming relief over me.

"I can't…"

"Edward. Go outside and run. We'll be there in a moment."

Understanding their meaning, I took a deep breath and was ripping out of the house in a matter of minutes.

'Poor Edward…'

'He's having so much trouble keeping that girl in one place…'

"I'm going to have to have a talk with her about this running away from me every time I leave her somewhere…" There was no turning back now, though. I was destined to be with her, now and forever.

**///With Bella/ Bella's POV**

The branch moved as two women swayed into the clearing. The first, most remarkable feature about them was their clothing, which held close to their round hips and thin waists, curving about their firm chests to expose slight cleavage and their collarbone. The gown was a dark maroon and was covered mostly by a oversized black wool cape.

The first woman reached a remarkable 6'8, with long thin legs. Her face was thin as well with high cheekbones, accentuating her beautiful eyes. Her nose, like the rest of her was thin and bony as it angled down towards thin, powdery onion looking lips. Her skin was a sickly orange white and lightened the further up her face to her eyelids where it turned a violet, much like her sisters did.

Her hair caught the sun, causing the dark chocolate color to flint a warm golden red into the sky, directly causing the woman beside her to shimmer.

The second woman's beauty was about the same level of the first, seemed to have a warmer personality, although her deep ebony eyes felt as if they could see right through me. Her face was softer and almost pixie like, save for the set of plump lips that parted to show off a steeled jaw. Long brown hair set themselves into tight-crisped bow-curls, the ringlets framing her full face.

"My, my… Do look what the cat dragged in…" Dahlia's face scrunched up in a silent hiss, assessing the human girl before her as her sister and herself began circling her, stalking much like cats do.

"Such a pretty little human-child, why are you out here where the wolves can get you?"

If anyone I had to worry about, it was the taller of the two, so I opted to watch her stoic movements closer, knowing she was the bigger threat.

"We were sent to make sure that your coven kept their part of the bargain. Just by your appearance, we can see that you haven't." The slighter woman tucked her gloved hands underneath her elbows as her arms pressed her breast upwards. "We come here expecting either a mortal woman we are ordered to kill…" she leaned back on her hips, her back arching in a feline manner as she continued her prowl, "Or a vampire, stronger then our own coven, to which we are to offer ultimate power. But what do we find…"

"Something more detestable then a human. And so we are left at a dilemma, for we have had no such plans to deal with something such as this. To let you live could mean chaos in our world, but to kill you would displease Master Aro…"

"It would displease him much less then it would displease young Cullen, I do believe, however, dear sister. Perhaps we could force his hand in this manner…?"

My insides were suddenly aflame. Everything seemed to seizure beneath my feet so badly that it looked like a earthquake had hit level 5 in less then 10 seconds. The desperate stinging pain went down my back once more before my vision turned black, my body finally blocking out the pain with the numbing sensation of unconsciousness.

**///With Bella/ Overview POV/**

The girl stopped moving as Dahlia and Lily exchanged glanced. The heat levels around the girl had skyrocketed and they had heard an audible pop before the sound of something ripping.

A deep snarl erupted from deep within her, before she turned her face up towards the two women. Then they realized that the sound of ripping was the sound of her face, blood was streaking down her brow from where her skin had ripped on its own. Her eyes, which were bright and expressive, turned to the darkest of blacks, so deep that they could hypnotize without even a second bat of the eye.

Before any damage could be done, they retreated, as Alec dropped from the trees above, landing in a crouch before standing tall, straightening his suit while eying the girl carefully.

He tried flitting to the side but was caught of guard, as Bella met him head on. With one hand she lifted the boy off the ground, severing his head from the neck.

A shriek caught her attention off to the side away from the sisters, giving them enough time to slip out of the danger-stricken area undetected.

There, standing wide-eyed was Alice, her hands covering her mouth as she took several staggering steps backward. "Bella…?"

The creature lunged at her but Alice leapt up into one of the trees, avoiding the blow that would have caught her in the stomach. Turning around in an attempt at retreat, Alice moved to jump in to the next tree, until something hit her square in the back of the spine, dropping her from the branch, sharply hitting the ground with an audible CRACK.

Gazing upwards to a Bella she hadn't known existed, she flinched, seeing the girl who was practically already her sister start to strike. When the weight of the girl suddenly lifted from her, she opened her eyes just in time to see another, older woman fighting her. And winning.

Bella was chucked against a tree and pinned as the two women snarled at each other.

A small girl crawled towards Alice, smiling brightly down at her with neogreen eyes that would most probably glow in the dark if it had been night. She leaned over, sniffing her up and down, her white corn-silk hair brushing against her chest as she searched for injuries.

"La madame, êtes-vous tout à fait bien?" the girls voice rang melodically, as she felt her lips.

Alice sat up, averting her eyes from Bella as she noticed how bad she was shaking. "Oui, je suis beau. Qui vous est?"

"Mon nom est... c'est... Chéri. La madame vous est sûr vous êtes bien ? Vous secouant horriblement..."

Alice nodded, looking around the clearing as she sensed Edward and Jasper closing in on the area. As soon as Jasper had broken through the tree line, Alice clumsily tripped and then bolted for her mate, leaping into his arms, tucking her head against his shoulder while dry sobs racked her body against his.

**Alright loves. So sorry about the long wait. I really don't have any excuses other then I was busy passing my courses and having fun and enjoying life. I've been up and around, seeing places and people I've never met before, and experimenting with my writing.**

**I'm on the way to getting a novel series complete called the Angel Trilogy thus holding: New Eden, Serum of Life, and Risen.**

**Anyway, back to Twilight. This chapter has actually gone through 4 scraps, 3 editings and 2 final pieces. This story was originally to be over 30 chapters long, end horribly for everyone, and have a sequel. However, I decided to edit a bunch, thus you get a chapter that doesn't drag on for 6 chapters for everything to happen, a slightly better ending, and a shorter sequel that should make everyone happy. However, the last words of this story will be "You're Mine."**

**Have fun figuring it out.**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends, Ashley aka the IPOD Queen and Toilet bowl man's girlfriend. (I'm sorry ash, please put the chainsaw down and step away from the daggers), whom if hadn't been riding my ass for a few months, you fine people would never get my stories posted. So thank her on Gaiaonline, avatar: Better Than Ashley**

**Translations:**

"**La madame, êtes-vous tout à fait bien?" Means: Madame, are you quite alright?**

"**Oui, je suis beau. Qui vous est?" Means: I am alright. Who are you?**

"**Mon nom est... c'est... Chéri. La madame vous est sûr vous êtes bien ? Vous secouant horriblement..." Means: My name is... it is.. Darling. madam are you sure you are alright? You are shaking horribly..." **

**Well That's All Folks.**

**Please Review and I'll love you forever!**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

**!Tao-Ri-Sarra!**


	6. Awakening: Part 2

**EDWARDS POV**

I surged forward towards where a woman slightly smaller than Emmett held Bella in firm bony arms, as the smaller girl limply leaned against the woman's shoulder. She backed away from the tree, hitching the brown-eyed girl into her arms as the wind caught and spun their dark chocolate brown hair together in a curtain about them regally.

A groan fell from my mate's full lips, the only living sound in the clearing other then the rushing breeze above in the upper lofts of the forest trees and the small muted noises Alice was emitting from her mates arms as he tried to calm the sounds of hysteria that were shrieking out of her small form.

However the only thing that held my interest at the moment were the two foreign women that now posed a threat to my Bella, the elder woman handing Bella to a girl around six years old with corn silk white hair and glowing green eyes.

Suddenly I stopped unwillingly, dropping to the ground as I skidded to a halt mere feet from the woman that resembled my Bella so much. Her eyes and hair matched hers; wide and expressive brown masses surveyed me as I stopped before her.

Her body turned to face me before a cold shiver went down my spine; that only had occurred around Black and his clan, and this woman was no dog, I was for sure of that much. Thick lips opened as she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she took in the scents around her.

I was broken from her trans, the spell broken.

I took immediate actions to space myself from this creature, my feet scrambling to move away. Hissing I weakly stood. _What in the Hell is this thing?_

"Boy, is this yours?" her voice was just about as soft as Bella's even. God…

Involuntarily, my head nodded as if still under a trans. She lightly took a step towards me and the cold went even deeper into my soul, freezing me where It went. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Again, it seemed that my self-preservation made my body move, as I retreated from the Bella-like monster before me.

She smiled a large toothy smile that looked rather awkward on her Slovak-like facial structure, her mouth twisting upwards gently instead of outward like most humans mouths did.

"Listen to me, boy, and listen well. I want you to lead Chéri to the girls home, immediately. Draw a cold bath and leave the house. Let no one touch the girl. Seal the house tight and see to it that no one should enter. Understood?"

My head nodded of its own accord as I gazed at her. It was then that I had realized that she was naked completely except for a golden choker that lined her neck, hosting a large ruby cut into the solid gold.

She kneeled before the child, her back facing me so that I could visually see the force this creature possessed as the muscles in her back contracted under her skin. I could see her hand caress the child's face, pulling her long hair from her face as recognition reared itself across the girls face.

The woman's voice hollowed and softened as the girl touched her hand to her lips. "Mon enfant chéri. J'ai besoin de vous prendre votre soeur et suit cet homme. Le suivre et prendre le bon soin d'elle. Laisser personne près d'elle. Regarder par-dessus elle et la garde. Je retournerai bientôt."

Smiling, the girl nodded as the woman placed a kiss against her brow, guiding her by the shoulder towards me, giving me the most distrustful look I could possibly have ever seen in either lifetime.

Not that I trusted her either. I trusted her just about as far as I could throw-

Scratch that. I could throw her pretty damn far if I needed to.

Chéri, if that was actually her name, barely reached my waist, and even though she held Bella quite tenderly and securely, looked extremely awkward, Bella nearly being three times the girls size, as her feet shifted against the ground daintily.

She looked at me, smiling, her green eyes seeming to grow brighter, as realization hit me like a brick wall, her scent making my stomach twist like it did every time I sensed Bella was endangered.

Vampire… 

Her eyes smiled at me, knowingly, but seemingly unseeing in the twilight, a luminescent green with small oracular pupils blearing out at me in the shadows of the night.

The chill dissipated, leaving me feeling empty, as the girl took of blindly into the forest.

Seeing no other way, I sped up to catch them, abandoning my brother and sister to handle for themselves, sensing no true danger to them, but instead, immense tragedy that could occur to my love if I were to leave this demon alone with her.

We switched roles, myself leading the flock like geese; the stronger leading the weak as the air I broke made it easier for her to speed up and move swifter and with ease. We moved as a unit, until I quickly stopped and tried to flip the girl.

However she shot to the left out of my range, Bella still neatly tucked in her arms.

She giggled. Damn it I should scare the hell out of her, but she giggled. _'You wouldn't dare to harm me.'_

Glaring down at her, I hissed deeply, "Don't you fucking **dare** tell me what I would and wouldn't dare to do when its between my mate and danger."

Green blind eyes widened in acknowledgement. _'You can Hear me?'_

I simply smiled at the girl, as a slight fear surrounded her in a warm cocoon. She feared what I could do to her, and not being able to sense my thoughts like I could her, I had the advantage. I could slay her where she stood without a second thought. But I would be endangering Bella, and that I wouldn't do.

_I'll protect her, even if its from myself. What the hell can you promise her?_

_**His voice. **_It seemed to echo dangerously every time I needed a severe reminder of how I'd hurt her before when I'd promised to keep her safe.

Snarling, my fist must have grabbed a clump of my hair, my head shot full of pain as my hand tried to rip out my hair. The girl must have sensed my distress, because she neared me, touching my head and sending a cold feeling to the part of my skull that had met the heat head on.

"Th-Thank you." Her face was only three inches from my face, leaning closer, before placing a light kiss to my nose, breaking off into a sprint towards my house with no further accommodations of me leading her.

She must have dragged the knowledge of where we were headed during our travel, since she arrived sooner at the house then I had, and during the difference in time, had locked all of the entrances to keep me out.

"WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME IN YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

'Non. Je ne pense pas si!' I could hear her giggle through the walls as she waved down at me from the large bay window above the front porch, before leaving me to watch her walk away with Bella in a fortress I was unable to break into without the wrath of my mother and father.

"Damn it." Slowly, I traced the grounds, looking for the cellar doors that we had buried as a secret escape door if we were ever trapped in our house.

Until I found it, I would be stuck out here where I could only guess what the girl was doing to Bella by reading her adolescent mind.

VAMPIRE CHILD'S POV

She weighed so much lighter then I would have thought she would, her figure seemed to be stronger then it actually was.

You haven't been eating well, have you sister… 

She moaned out something about an open window and I smiled. How simple she had become since we had last met. I would have to see to it that she was fed better now that we had returned.

I let her down onto the cold tile of… of a female I couldn't remember ever meeting before's bathroom. The room smelled retched, but Bella needed a bath and bad.

Feeling my way across the tub tile, my hand found a small projectile, and continuing on, found a second. I turned the right one, before waving my hand under a drilling waterfall to tell the temperature, before turning to tend to the brown eyed girl.

"Bella? Bella?" _Where has that girl run off?_

However the search didn't go far, Bella was laying outside the door, snuggling against the plush carpet outside the doorframe.

Picking her up, I steadied her on the toilet seat while my other hand stripped her, finally ending on her underwear, seeing no reason to take them off.

Going to set her into the water, Bella shrieked, grabbing my hair as she tried to claw her way back out of the frigid water. She pulled me completely into the tub, soaking me through all of my dresses. "Bella! QUEL ETAIT CELA POUR"

My body felt heavy with the addition of the water weight, dripping off of me like rain. I smelled dreadful, but would have to wait for my relief to come when Genesis did.

"Laisser Aller." Removing her hands was a lot harder then I'd given credit for; her nails dug all the way through my clothes, and I didn't want to ruin my dress or hurt her. Slapping at her knuckles, she let go and sharply plunked back into the water with a splash.

Quickly, I took off my clothes, hanging them up on the doorknob, before turning to face the girl that now watched me with great interest.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and melodious and filled with such a warmth that I realized it immediately. She, the Cullen's precious human flower that seemed to carry danger everywhere with her like a purse, either chasing danger or dodging it at every turn, was undoubtedly what the Rashaka and I had been searching for for nearly five hundred years now.

"Hello, Bella…"

At long last, the New Rashaka had awaken…

ALICE POV

I wasn't quite sure what happened first. Either I moved to him or he moved to catch me, or perhaps we flew forward to meet each other, but we fell, simultaneously to the ground into a mass.

The ground seizured underneath me and it wasn't until Jaz wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly against him that I realized it wasn't the forest floor that was shaking.

It Was Me.

Jasper was saying something about needing to calm down before I swallowed my tongue, rocking me gently as he stuffed my head firmly beneath his chin, brushing my hair, or what was left of it, back and out of the way as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

I couldn't see quite right and everything was blurred or tumbling, most probably brought on by my shivering.

I could hear myself blubbering and feel it too, like I was trying to cough out an invisible blockage in my throat; I couldn't breathe, all I could do was cry and hope that soon I would be able to stabilize myself.

"Alice, its alright. Your safe just breathe…"

The ground slowly stilled and realization hit before I slipped out f his hold.

Bella… 

Standing on my own finally after being attacked by my best friend, I surveyed the damage done to my body.

A long rip tore along my abdomen, a scar being the only resemblance of the mark she had left against my flesh.

The ground caught me hard as relief ground me into the dirt. _I'm alive…_

Coughing, I began breathing regularly again, Jasper rubbing my spine gently.

_All around the forest was burning, causing a dark shroud to surround them. The female that attacked Bella stood with the werewolves, smirking regally at the Cullen family with Bella and Chéri tucked neatly behind her. The wind caught their hair and tossed it about them, creating a dark curtain._

_Bella blindly sat, a white dress limply hanging on her body as she looked across the clearing blankly with a small delicate smile on her precious mouth._

_In the middle of the clearing was Sam Ulley, his head severed from his body and underneath him, Esme, cold and silent and bleeding acidic liquids from her mouth and chest._

_Jacob Black stood triumphantly above his pack mate and their mother, his foot over her tortured neck, before stepping down sharply, erupting a sickening snap through out the spacious area._

_"There's no where left to go, Cullen. Wherever you go, what ever you do, I will find you. And until I have you raw and bleeding, my pack will hunt you. You've lost everything. Admit defeat."_

_His hand extended as an offering to the hollow shell of Bella Swan, a wicked smile cast across her wonderfully generous face as she accepted Jacob's hand._

_Pulling her closer to his body, Jacob leaned down, pulling her face to his as his lips encased hers._

"**BELLA NO!!!" **I shrieked horrified. Jasper looked at me slightly shaken by my erupt full return.

Grabbing his shoulder shakily, I stood, dragging him with me towards where our brother had left with the little demon and Bella. "Come on, we have to find Edward!"

**ZOMG Cliffhangers for all!**

**So didn't mean to do this to anyone. I mean, the wait. I seem to be getting writers block alt more often now, and inspiration runs on whims. Much like this chapter. If you'd like to message me at all, I do have a Gaia online account, Future Kotara. I like messages and input, really I do. I'm not as uptight as I used to be and I'm pretty mellow now.**

**Anyway. Who likes Chéri? I absolutely love her. Kind of a relief from the dark-like characters I like to make up. By the way, she's kind of meant to look like Alice In Wonderland a bit, except like a French girl and not so much of a bushy dress.**

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

'**Mon enfant chéri. J'ai besoin de vous prendre votre soeur et suit cet homme. Le suivre et prendre le bon soin d'elle. Laisser personne près d'elle. Regarder par-dessus elle et la garde. Je retournerai bientôt' – "My darling child. I need you to take your sister and follow this man. Follow him and take good care of her. Let no one near her. Watch over her and guard her. I will return shortly."**

**Non. Je ne pense pas si!--- NOPE I don't think so!**

**QUEL ETAIT CELA POUR- WHAT WAS THAT FOR**

**Laisser Aller- Let Go**

**QandA**

**Q: Why didn't Chéri speak in French in her POV?**

**A: If you were French, you would understand yourself, right? Well, she thinks like she's speaking French, but to run the story smoothly, she has to speak English, because of translation difficulties. If everyone spoke French and English, there would be no problem, but sadly, they don't.**

**Q: Wait, Bella? Rashaka? WHAT?**

**A: Next chapter, I promise. You will all understand.**

**Q: Shouldn't you have said Chéri's POV instead Vampire Girl POV?**

**A: Alright, so here's the thing. ''Chéri'' is a nameless child. Genesis calls her darling as a sign of maternal love, but it is NOT her name. Her name cannot be spoken until her final mother gives it to her, and then until the mother dies she would be known as such.**

**Q: What is Genesis that offends Edward so badly?**

**A: Once more, will be answered in the next few chapters. Promise.**

**Q: What did Genesis do to Edward?**

**A: She rendered his powers useless. I'll explain once the knowledge is released.**

**Q: Is Alice's vision going to happen.**

**A: shakes a finger at everyone Now if I told you, would you honestly keep reading? But, it is a possibility that it will happen, since Alice is sometimes right. Or perhaps it will be totally and utterly WRONG. Who knows, except Ashley and I.**

**Q: Wait, I thought vampires couldn't be injured.**

**A: Righto, by humans though. But Bella Killed already, so she could easily scrape Alice up a bit.**

**So that's it for now, Review and I shall love you forever.**

**My best buddies click the little button way down there. I like my buddies. You want to be one too, don't you? Don't be shy, click it.**

**l**

**l **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Jacob's Ring: Part 2

**GENESIS'S POV**

I should have followed those damn bloodsuckers through security. They just barely slipped Chéri and my senses as the smell of their young one stung my nose, the feeling of my nose hairs being burned inside my nostrils preferable at that moment.

They barely escaped; had Lydia or Oxana either accompanied us, we would have gotten them.

And as it was, I was certain they knew that very fact.

A harsh vibrating shook the left side of my belt. My hand clasped a long thin piece of plastic, putting it to my ear as the cold metal earpiece settled on the ridge of my lobe. "Allo."

The young girl snapped at me. I didn't deserve it.

"Что Вы думаете, что я? Глупый?"

She continued on histerically, so horribly that I knew that I must have worried her dearly.

"Конечно они видели нас..."

"Ja Ne. Go to _**bed**_ Nakita."

I didn't have time for any of them. It was time that I stopped this chase; it had gone on long enough, having run after them all through Italy and down to Malta then up and around to France once more, before flying here to the states.

_Had I known that they were coming here, where the last of the-_

No. I would make sure of that, this would not be the ending.

Feet hit the ground sideways as I re-routed my path. Bella would be awake soon, and though Chéri was a vampire, I doubted that she could hold off the attack force of the largest stabilized vampire clan that spanned from Alaska down the western coast to LA.

_By the end of the blood moon…_

… . . . . . …

"Mister Cullen!" I couldn't describe the incontrollable fury that washed a steaming heat across undoubtedly my entire face.

He turned, half expecting another of the fledglings of his clan come to assist him back inside his home. The realization of having me _here, _a werewolf, so close to his home, seemed to bring about his mortality senses, something that were said to be quite dead after the transition.

However, the one thing that will never leave my mind is the look of desperation and fear, starvation and abuse clouding so much of my earlier lifetimes, having been through 3 crusades and 2 civil wars prior to that exact moment.

_And about to start the 3__rd__, perhaps, if that boy doesn't retract his hands from around my child's throat._

"I told you to bring _**her**_ back to _**her**_ home!"

Fear and anger rolled off his body, as he finally seemed to surrender to the spell of a thousand lives, each carrying out a single mission and passing on this curse to the next in the line of strong, prominent bloodline.

"This is her home. She lives with me."

"Mon cher seigneur. This Is Not Her Home." I shoved past him, kicking out the nearest window before entering his home swiftly, leaving him to stand in the chill.

"Go on, Edy. Come attack me. We both know you want to. Your blood yearns for it. Longs to feast on a meal that would so destroy your family's life here." Temptingly, my hand dipped over his shoulders, before pulling his chin so he faced me, peering deep into my charcoal depths, flashing malicious night-silver. "Go retrieve your clan. All of them and return here. Once you've returned, you may enter; we'll have long gone with the girl."

"She's not going anywhe-"

"Sadly, you don't have very much of a choice here, my dear."

Grabbing hold of his collar, I leaned in, "You've mistaken her love for something much more then it is. Do as you are told like the frightened little child you are now; run along and tell the leader how we've finally won."

Taking a step backward, my hand waved over the pane, the glass appearing between us as Edward tried to lunge through the windows.

Now, the girl… 

Taking the short distance up the stairs, I allowed my nose to track and locate both girls, one surrounded in a deep warm aura while her companion held onto the smell of death.

I couldn't help but watch the interaction between the two, as I leaned against the pink and white doorframe, taking in the scene delicately.

The dear Bella, sat silenced in the frigid water as the young girl continued to wipe her down as her body temperature spiked every once in a while.

Chéri started when a whimper came from deep within the girl's chest, causing her to curl deep inside herself.

"Bella. Itz zolright," her thin arms pulled the teen into her, creating a full-bodied hug.

Decided finally to put a stop to this at once, I took a step inside, "Bella, Chéri. Come dear, lets go."

I was very happy that there were no mirrors anywhere in this bathroom at the moment Bella turned to face me, her eyes dewy and a empty silver in color, pain and- no not pain, more of agony- and desperation.

The look in her eye told me that she thought she'd killed the girl.

"Come on Darling," her arms complied with me, even moving a bit outward as I picked her out of the water and held her against my chest until Cheri had slipped back into her clothes.

We had to move a bit quicker if we were going to loose this family. Quickly, the young girl latched onto my waist, before my body finally shot through the adrenaline and flew through the window that she had shut not an hour ago.

The faster we got off the Cullen Reservation, the better off we'd be.

… . . . . . …

Chéri strode ahead of us, creating the welcoming committee a bit more reluctant to come out and greet us head on. Passing Bella's now asleep form to my daughter I stepped into the circular village, walking down the pathway to the largest home, and most probably owned by the same family that had lived her so many years ago…

Fist descended upon the wooden doorframe, knocking in three sequential knocks, before leaning nonchalantly against the porch frame, caring very little about my current dress.

The door opened slowly as an old withered man looked up at me with a solemn face that dropped rather quickly as recognition settled to the wrinkled face.

"What's wrong, Billy? Haven't you missed me?" I couldn't help but laugh as his eyes raked up my form.

His son, it must have been started towards the door, but stopped after catching sight of the three of us so very close to his father. And most probably, the smell of a **vampire** so _very_ close to his home.

I stepped around Billy's wheelchair, the vampire short on my trail, as I shut Jacob's mouth on the way inside the small home, "Watch it boy, or you'll catch flies with that sweet mouth of yours…"

"G-G-Genesis. What are you doing out here?!" Billy asked, waving Jacob off as the two younger girls in the house were taken to a more undisturbed place where Bella could rest easier. I knew that I didn't need to place any threat over the girl.

Here of all places I would be heeded.

The smirk returned as I realized that Jacob, although young and naïve, had in fact recognized the dark scorch marks that laid my entire body to waste. "Rash'ka."

It was so simple and short, as if I had no other reason for existing other then that.

The boy came back silently, holding out what I assumed to be an old shirt of his and a pair of his older sisters forgotten dresses. It was heart warming, but I declined rashly.

"Jake…" he was so close I was almost certain he felt the lulling drag of ages of seduction and devotion from this household.

_**A plague upon both your households…**_

"Yes, My lady?" He could not defy me nor could he resist my whims and requests of him. To be asked a meager thing from such like myself…

"Go take care of Bella."

**JACOB'S POV**

She… she asked the impossible of me. I'd already been broken so many times by this girl, only to crawl back so willingly for another round of abuse and neglect. I loved her so much and time and time again she took the dead creature back, as if nothing horrid had ever happened.

I wanted to deny this woman, who in so many ways resembled what I could only imagine what Bella would look like in only a few short years. One look was all it took to wash away all of my resolve.

Her eyes, though heavy lidded and almost an ebony silver, held a deep agony that could not be resolved, could not ever be forgotten, just carried on ones back and hope one day the agony would slowly recede with the tide. Her eyes made me crumble.

"Yes, lady Rash'ka…"

Slowly and steadily, I walked back to my room. Somehow I knew that I would end up with my heart torn out of my chest and beating erotically in sweet Bella's grasp, and I'd secretly hoped that it might happen eventually. That she might put me to rest finally with either acceptance or a murdering coldness that would leave me numb to the world.

I wasn't deluded enough to actually believe that would happen though.

I could hear the conversation quite clearly; neither of them even tried hushing their voices.

"I'm dying, Billy. I need a replacement to carry on- You of all people should realize the importance of-"

"The girl's already joined their side." My dad had tried a multiple amount of times to get her to see reason. She saw reason; it just happened that she preferred _**theirs**_ to _ours_.

I shook my head, not wanting to hear anymore of their conversation, instead, deciding to turn all devotion on to Bella, whom sat so perfectly on my bed, her face tucked into her left shoulder, her long hair cascading around her to create a soft pillow around her head.

She of all the people I'd encountered…I would give my life for. So many times I'd dreamed that she had loved me, that we could live so perfectly together and that she'd forget about the bloodsuckers once and for all and devote all of her love to me.

And here she was.

True the situation was so twisted that I didn't even find it important to know what was happening, but that was something that I hardly gave a damn about at the moment.

The instant the small vampire girl smelled me, she leapt from the bed, swiftly rushing past me and continued around the bend, to where I could only assume that her mother was located at the moment.

Shrugging out of my shirt, I slid onto my bed besides the girl that I so desperately wanted to love. Slipping my shirt on over her black lace underwear, I pushed her under the covers, leaving that the only thing between us, as I leaned over her, snuggling her against me to keep her warm.

Every once and a while, a small whimper of pain would come from her sweet lips, her face screwing up into a sour look as she ground against the agony that sometimes shook her body into seizures.

The pain was bound to occur, and every time I felt her breathing hitch, I slid my cooler arm up her abdomen gently. However, one last time, my hand braised the lining of her under wire, causing her eyes to shoot open in defense.

She looked quite frenzied, her eyes a silvery water color and wide as she took every thing in quickly, her eyes jerking around the room to find any danger.

A voice cleared behind me, making me realize that I was surely in trouble.

I felt like a dog being reprimanded by its owner, its tail between its legs because it knew better then to jump the fence and bite the neighbor.

Sam stood in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. "Dinner's done. Go eat, I'll sit with her."

I felt like snarling until Sam glared at me, causing me to heed in his threatening tone.

Decidedly, I went to the kitchen, resigned to gathering myself some of Emily's food that lay in tins across the counter, double the amount so that I might share with Bella.

As my hand touched a spoon, Genesis quickly admonished me, "MEAT only! What do you want to kill the girl?!"

My hand switched bowls, unknowing that in this time I had or had not digested anything but meat, but still deciding to listen to the person that seemed to know the most in the room other then Sam.

After piling as much as I could carry on a single plate, I headed back to my room, snarling once I looked inside through the door-less entryway.

Sam had Bella propped up between his legs, and held her sides with his knees as she cried uncontrollably.

Glaring at him with a deep snarl, Sam decided I wasn't playing around this time, and, intelligently, left the room quickly.

Settling down into a similar positioning, I gently tucked her knees to her chest, hoping it might settle the spirals of agony that seemed to be winding inside of her. She leaned against me, biting down a cry, her hips dragging backwards against me.

My hand pulled some of the buttons undone on the front, revealing her neck so I could place gentle kisses to her heated flesh. Black markings lined her collarbone in heated swells, burning them deep into her flesh all by themselves.

As my lips came into contact with her shoulder, she made the first audible noise in hours, a harsh gasping noise as she sputtered on it in pain. "Jake…it h-hurts."

It killed me having to see her like this, writhing against me in agony that I couldn't take away. The pain had intensified, causing her restless sleep to be nonexistent, forcing her unseeing eyelids to stray open from time to time trying to catch the glimpse of someone that might indeed be able to help her. "It's alright, Bella…"

Something in my pocket poked me in the leg, probably drawing blood.

I reached deep into my pocket, coming into contact with the object.

Pulling it out, I glanced down at the cursed object.

The ring I'd given Bella sat on a silver chain, as bright as when I'd given it to her.

Gently the cording brushed against her flesh. Letting go of the ring, it fell to her chest.

Coming into contact with her heated flesh, Bella's lungs retracted before she screeched out in agony, falling off the bed to the floor, where she began writhing with new fever, shaking and spinning against the ground as she continued on crying out.

The sound hurt his ears, but the sound of the shriek sounded like an ancient form of communication between the wolves.

Genesis was between us in an instant, between the girl, and myself as the vampire baby yanked the ring from her neck, dropping it away from both her sister and herself before grabbing Bella up into a hug.

Her hand reeled, punching me against the wall as her lips pursed in an upward scowl.

"You little bastard!" Her foot caught me in the ribs; I heard something snap and felt it even worse. "You could have killed her! You could have killed HER!"

Before she could hit me again, Sam and Paul had grabbed her, pulling her tight against them to restrain her. Her body shook as she slowly bursted into tears, the motion rocking her body in little jerks as they held her firmly.

Her eyes caught sight of Bella and she broke free of their grasp, wrenching Bella off the floor and against her, sobbing as she rocked her softly and gently.

I couldn't dare to bring my eyes to the pair again; there in the center of Bella's chest, a circle burned deep into her skin, and blood now dribbled delicately down her chest.

**Alright, so who liked It? If you did, review. Next chapter should be up soon. **

**Translations:**

'**Mon cher seigneur' – "my dear lord"**

**Conversation between Genesis and mysterious caller doesn't really matter, just realize that they are in fact related to her. In Russian Texts; Will attempt at later time to put it into English pronunciations.**

**If anyone would like to know, Genesis is not Bella's Biological mother. However, Genesis's family line traces all the way through Charlie's family, thus the strong connection and friendship with the residents of La Push. No, Charlie is not a werewolf, but he does have to surve them in a way.**

**Now that I have your attention. I'd like to announce that Genesis is in fact Cheri's mother, Oxana and Lydia's mother, and Charlie's ancestor.**

**You all should have figured out in this chapter that Genesis is atleast as old or older then Billy's family line, since the Quilete werewolves are bound to serve her and any of her children. This is why Jacob and Billy cannot deny her anything, that and the fact that she is the reigning Rash'ka, which will be divulged in later chapters, exactly what that pertains to.**

**Anyway, review and make me happy. The happier I get, the sooner the updates.**


	8. Snow

BELLA'S POV 

It hurt so bad I couldn't breath.

Through the pain of suffocation and being burned alive, I could feel cold skin press itself evenly against my back, stroking lightly in an attempt at relieving me.

The ground seizured beneath me as horrendous agony spiraled through me, cutting off my breath as the center of my chest began to sizzle and screech.

I realized that the noise was coming from within my chest as I rolled from the soft surface onto a harder one. My hands clawed out trying to escape whatever it was that was burning me, it hurt even worse then the pain that I endured earlier today.

Something cold and small leaned against me and I felt something around my neck snap as the creature sharply yanked it from my body, releasing the horrific pain from my chest.

She hissed, I now knew it to be a girl from the sound of its young voice, before shoving us against the wall as far as she could away from whatever she had tossed.

Noises echoed through the room as snarls escaped 4 of tits inhabitants. Opening my eyes, I could barely make out my own figure, let alone anyone else's. I blinked unsteadily and shut them once more.

_Why won't this all just __**stop**_

The ground shook slightly as the snarls stopped around me, before I was lifted into cradling arms, warm and inviting compared to the agonizing torment that warred within my own being. Hot breath swept daintily across my neck, as I limply lied in her arms.

"Bella…"

It was then that I realized I had started crying, my sobs coming uneven as I poured every last drop of fluid relief onto her shoulder, until all that was left was silent dry heaving sobs.

"Chéri, venir prendre votre soeur. Were leaving."

My body was transferred back to the smaller girl and I felt her start to waltz out of the room after the taller woman, who seemed to be in a hurry to leave the Quileute reservation.

Opening my eyes, I noticed that my vision had definitely gotten better, as I could see shapes and recognize the blurry subjects as people, and almost identify exactly who they were.

"You're not going anywhere." Jacob seemed to have a spark in him that I'd never seen him take to someone other then the Cullens.

A woman with long curly brown hair turned around to face him, an angry facial expression stretched across her soft face.

"Not with her. I won't let you leave with her."

I'm fine Jake… 

He turned to face me, seemingly having heard what I thought, a solemn smile stretched across his face that could have been the accessory to match a funeral march. Like I had already died and it was all his fault.

"You have already shown that we cannot trust any of our newborns in the hands of insolent pups." She stepped up to Jacob, swatting at his face in complete irritation, "Learn your place, pup, before I have to teach you it."

She followed his eyesight to mine, meeting my eyes sharply before turning around and swiftly gliding from the room and out the door, my carrier and myself following shortly after.

"I'm so sorry, Bella…" Jacob Black's voice carried off on the wind after us, his depressed tone hitting me deep in the chest.

Colder then the wind, or the skin that was flush against my face as we ran further into he wilderness, myself clutching frantically to my mind trying to figure out exactly what had happened. His hurt cut me deeper, colder then anything ever could before. I loved him, desperately, and to have him in such pain was inexcusable.

What was happening to me? Moments ago I had been plunged into an unbearable pain that could only be compared to the change sequence between mortality and vampirism. But now, I was left empty and refreshed at once, in a furry of confusion, only to search my own mind for answers I was sure it could not give.

I couldn't ask these women, more thoroughly, I didn't want to try, I wasn't sure if my voice would crack if I even tried.

"La régler en bas là-bas, Chèri.' The woman stopped, turning a round, warm face to look at me and the one underneath my body; her eyes were large dark chocolate brown masses, that watched me intently, as she wrapped her arms around her thick hips, attempting to lift the sheet she had creatively used to form a sort of dress over her hair without disrobing the rest of her body to the cold wind. With succession, she smiled down at me, with a motherly look that made her eyes squint lightly and crows feet and light dimples forming course curves in her otherwise lovely face.

"Are you quite alright darling? Cold?"

She must have recognized my shivering teeth and silence for something else, because she quickly stripped out of her sheet, which apparently were two doubled, and separated them, before fixing them back on her body to form a second skin, the fabric hanging closer to her skin then the thicker set had. Her thin arms wrapped the second around me, creating a sort of pouch over my head to form a hood, before securing the fabric about my waist.

Then I finally snapped, realization coursing through my cold frame. Faster then it had sunk in, she must have realized my distress, and pulled me up into her warm arms.

Alice…Had I killed her? What if I had, what would I say to Jasper? To Esme? Would they-…

I chocked on a sob as the tears finally broke the dam. I wasn't sure if I had killed my sister, the closest thing I had to one, and even worse then that, worse then I could allow myself to think, that I could have destroyed my Edward.

Shaking harder, I shoved out of her embrace into the slightly snow-crisped ground, rolling into a sacrificial ball as I rasp harsher for breath that a wretched being as myself did not deserve to take.

Genesis's POV 

I didn't know what to do with the girl. As harsh as my own transformation had been, it seemed as if the girl was having a worse time, her body rejecting the blood that had long waited to awaken within her.

She fought it harder then I had, retracting her stomach from what little the werewolves had forced down her throat, as she heaved sideways.

My right arm wrapped around her waist as the other pulled her hair out of her face, lifting her up from the puddle of bodily fluids that she had rejected.

"Shhh, mina, your fine." Running my fingers through her hair, I could feel the minute shivers that ran through her scalp, through the fever that had broke out about her face.

She choked sharply in my arms, trying feebly to crawl from my embrace.

Her sobs began to form a resemblance of the vampire's name, as her hands reached out, trying to drag her body away from the situation she was placed in.

"Do you want him, darling?"

She paused in her escape from me, listening to the sharpness my voice had taken on as I addressed the situation firmly. "Do you want to be with your vampire, Edward, Bella? Do you wish you were one of them, now and forever?"

Just from her upturned expression I could tell that this was exactly what she desired; to be his completely and entirely, even if it damned her, even if it could kill her.

She wanted to be with him.

"Bella, you don't have that choice anymore." I could feel it ripping me deeper inside then she could possibly know. It was agony telling her she had but a single fate, to live my life as hundreds of us had, with sacrifice at shorthand terms with our names and broken hearts scattered across the sea, which swallowed us whole, body and soul. "Your body already chose what it will be…"

I choked on the words as I held her at arms length, glancing briefly at her silver eyes, "You're already one of us."

Her face dropped with my heart, drowning both of us as it plunged us further into the ocean.

_**Author's notes:**_

_Oh am I e v i l_ So sorry that it took so long. I was actually working on another 3 storylines, one being for my book and the other two being for Twilight. One shall be posted once the storyline is worked out, the other probably will not be posted for personal reasons. Hm, what else…Oh yes. I have been working on character storylines, good fun, good fun. I've got Genesis's background story all fixed up, and I hope that everyone enjoys her story once she unravels it. 

Translations:

_Chéri, venir prendre votre soeur -Darling, come take your sister_

_La régler en bas là-bas Chèri "set her down over there, Darling.'_


	9. Into the Ocean and Someone Elses Arms

_I'm just a normal boy that sank when I fell overboard _

_My ship will leave the country, but I'd rather swim ashore _

_Without a life-vest I'd be stuck again _

_Wish I was much more masculine _

_Maybe then I could learn to swim like _

_14 miles away _

_Now floating up and down _

_I spin colliding into sound _

_Like whales beneath me diving down _

_I'm sinking to the bottom of my everything that freaks me out _

_The lighthouse beam has just run out _

_I'm cold as cold as cold can be, be _

_I want to swim away but I don't know how _

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean _

_Let the waves up, take me down _

_Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah _

_Let the rain of what I feel right now come down, _

_Let the rain come down _

_Where is the coast guard I keep looking each direction _

_For a spotlight give me something... I need something for protection _

_Maybe flopsam junk will do just fine _

_The jetsam sunk I'm left behind _

_I'm now treading for my life believe me, _

_How can I keep up this breathing? _

_Not knowing how to think I scream aloud begin to sink _

_My legs and arms are broken down _

_With envy for the solid ground _

_I'm reaching for the life within me _

_How can one man stop his ending _

_I thought of just your face _

_Relaxed and floated into space _

_I want to swim away but I don't know how _

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean _

_Let the waves up, take me down _

_Let the hurricane set in motion, yea _

_Let the rain of what I feel right now come down, _

_Let the rain come down _

_Now waking to the sun I calculate what I had done _

_Like jumping from the bow yea just to prove that I knew how yea _

_Its midnight's late reminder of the loss of her, the one I love _

_My worlds are quickly ended all my thought go into me _

_Into the ocean end it all _

_Into the ocean end it all _

_Into the ocean end it all _

_Into the ocean end it all _

_I want to swim away but I don't know how _

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean _

_Let the waves up, take me down _

_Let the hurricane set in motion, yea _

_Let the rain of what i feel right now come down, _

_Let the rain come down _

_Into space _

_I thought of just your face_

_**BELLA POV**_

The water crashed over me, drowning me in fear.

No she must speak lies. I was human, I was breakable. I was still a mortal.

The fledgling floated above me nervously, her small face jerking between the woman and myself, confused for several moments, before she crawled towards me, laying her delicate corn silk head on my leg, stroking the skin beneath her fingers gently. Her face reminded me of a bit like Marcus's: cold, collected but under it was a strong will pressing for life.

"I apologize for being so blunt with you, really, but we really had no other choice. It was either now or never. After 18 you can't change. We realize the stress this must place you under, having been but a mortal child before. If it had been my choice, you would have been told sooner, but in safety, you didn't need to know until now. And I apologize…"

Her hand, so boldly pressed across my cheek, as if amazed like a young child at my features, so much like her own. The earth shifted pulling me upside down again as the breath caught in my chest.

"Edward…" His name echoed in my head, tearing at everything within, the monster within trying desperately to get hold of my heart and submerge me forever.

"He is fine, though most off, he should be very much dead. So cold his heart is, its stoning age against immortal flesh. So cold his flesh. The Damned beast!"

"But he is mine!" The outburst ripped out of my chest, angrily. How dare she speak such words about my Edward... about MY family. Biting my tongue, I inwardly groaned, lowering my head to the pillow of my knees, "Why me, why must everything happen to me?"

"Because you are the only one strong enough to endure it and survive." Her warm hand phantomed across mine, pressing something smooth like glass into my palm, a gentle kiss pressed to my right temple. "It is your gift as it is mine."

"Then take it back because I damn well don't want it!" My hand cracked the mirror, making the child jump slightly.

Melodiously Genesis laughed harkingly at me, "Silly child, we have no choice! It is what be have been born to do, as it was this will that called you here. Bella, daughter, evening child, you will bear the last of this tribe as your own, in your arms alone she shall cry the last night. You and that eternal damned boy!"

My neck slightly ached where my head hit the concrete wall earlier, pulsing with my dulled heartbeat. I could feel the chill finally begin to settle in my spine, my lips were most probably a tint of violet.

"You are to take one of your brothers as a lover, and create life to resurrect the strongest race, the last of this race, between you. And with this gift, you may live forever, so long as you honor your own blood."

Intrigued, I sat up, her eyes watching me gently, "And who, exactly are my brothers? I'm an only child…" I aimed for annoyance, though I was genuinely interested.

A ghostly sad smile passed her lips, never meeting the hallow grey eyes that chilled me more so then the winter frost edging my flesh.

"The Werewolves."

_**ROSALIE'S POV**_

"Alice hold_ still._"

"Rose, I'm fine."

I glared deeply at my sister as the manner of a mother vs. child look creased itself on my forehead. She was so stubborn.

"Alice there's an open gash. Let me cover it."

Her tiny hand swatted at mine as I went to tap the gap on her cheek. Neither of us dared to mention the cause.

The gash had been a rip, but had begun slowly healing. However a light violet scar made itself present on the taught flesh.

"Mary Alice Hale Cullen!" Taking her hand, I smacked it, "Stop that!"

She winced lightly, causing Jasper to nervously stop his idle flitting to look at his wife, searching for the form of her pain.

"Jasper, she's fine." I nodded to Emmett, whom, in turn grabbed Jasper around the arm and took him out the front door so I had room to breathe.

Unwrapping the gauze pad and tap, I began to prepare a surgical medipad. "I told you this human idea was wrong. DO you listen? No, Alice thinks Bella is good, Bella won't destroy what we've worked to create and see? Just look where its lead us."

Alice's face was downcast, silent despite her usual sprite-like personality. Something had hit her hard. She had never been like this, at least not when she was with our family.

"Out of all the things I've ever seen, I never imagined…"

Her orange honey eyes glanced up towards the staircase, worried.

"You think he's going to be alright? I mean, he did show up right when she converted. She might have-"

"HUSH!" Alice smacked me, waving her hands up and down in an effort to silence everyone in the room. "He may be silent, but I will swear my life he can still hear us!"

Covering her pursed lips, Esme stood up and swiftly took leave out the door to join the boys.

"Rose." She addressed me, her eyes wide.

"Hm?"

"How long do you think we can keep this from him? Their always together, we can't let this go on much longer. She destroyed Alec. If she attacked me…."

"She could kill all of us." I finished for her, meeting her eyes once more as a worry bubble rose up my throat, swallowing in vain to remove it. We were in dire trouble.

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

Rolling onto my back, I groaned. I needed Bella desperately now more then ever. I need to feel her, see her, most importantly, I ached to possess her as my own, grouped under her ancient quilt that lay forgotten on her bed.

Bella had attacked Alice. There was no way around it, she did what she did. And now there had to be a price.

Despite the ache that demanded I find Bella and now, I couldn't bring myself to leave the house. I had tried, rest assured, but the door refused to let me pass.

_So that's why she knew they'd be long gone by time I started searching…_

Pulling her pillow up to my face, I pressed my nose into it as I wound myself around it. It even tasted like her skin.

I missed her already. A mere 18 hours since I last saw her and I felt my existence disappearing, felt the life leaving my eyes as the image of her began to blur, even in the slightest. I would eventually forget her in time…

The door creaked open, but I had no will to look who had entered. The bed that I lay sprawled on creaked as a slight weight sat beside me, long fingers running gently across my forehead, soothingly.

I felt like a forlorn child, sent to bed without supper and pouting sourly in his room. In both cases something desperately wanted had been ripped away.

My mother, well sort-of-mother, turned my face up towards hers, the fingers moving to lace and weave through my hair.

"Edward, its alright darling."

_**No it's not**_I thought bitterly_**Not even close**_

"We'll figure this out somehow."

_**No we won't. They already took her from me.**_

She stayed, and I'll always remember that. Through the darkness of my dementia, she had sat, holding the last lifeline, waiting for me to grab hold.

She must have known that Bella would return for me if she could. Or that if she didn't I'd find another like she had.

_**ALICE'S POV**_

I honestly didn't believe what had happened.

Never before had I been so certain, never before had I been so let down. My stomach ached deeply where her hand had slashed. Jasper, in a heroic stance, had quickly removed my shirt as soon as the blood leaked through, saving the white sweater vest somewhat, as he checked for eternal damage so close to my only working organ.

Rosalie pestered my face, insisting that without assistance it would definitely scar and ruin my complexion, though I wasn't one to care at the moment.

_Bella_. She had been the one to do this. It had happened so quickly I almost didn't know what was going on as She had sent me across the meadow into the foliage.

Something outside caused the boys to begin to act up. Rushing towards the patio, I ran outside at the sight of our trouble, being shouldered by Jasper, Emmett facing the more drastic threat to their household, the foreign women.

Pushing my way between them, I took Bella from my mate, who looked more interested in my health at the moment then the mortal human.

Her eyes were of molten silver, floating in and out, heating and cooling, her skin drastically cold, even in comparance to my dead flesh.

"Em, let them come inside." Bella croaked out through chilled lips. Nodding to them, we began to toddle into the house to the kitchen to warm her back up to standards.

_**NARRATOR POV**_

_Saw you laughing aloud to your friends when I was across the room, _

_I was across the room. _

_I'm sick of standing alone when you're here. _

_Who's good enough for you? _

_Who's good enough for you? _

_Well it's only love it's not real anyways. _

_You're gonna die in somebody else's arms _

_And I have to live with that. _

_You're gonna die in somebody else's arms _

_And I have to live with that. _

_Well I hope you have a good life, hope you have a good life. _

_Well I hope you have a good life, hope you have a good life. _

_And I'll say "Send me a card when you can, to where you think you should be." _

_Are where you think you should be? _

_Too bad, you're missing the boat and I'm gone. _

_Call me when you come around. _

_Will you call me when you come around? _

_Well it's only love it's not real anyways. _

_It's only love, it's not real. _

_You're gonna die in somebody else's arms, _

_And I have to live with that. _

_You're gonna die in somebody else's arms, _

_And I have to live with that. _

_Well I hope you have a good life, hope you have a good life. _

_Well I hope you have a good life, hope you have a good life. _

_I'll be happy to see you happy, if it's with me or without me around. _

_I'll be happy to see you happy, if it's with me or without me around. _

_There's too much, too much I know I'll never say. _

_Please take me back, please take me back. _

_But you're gonna die in somebody else's arms, _

_And I have to live with that. _

_You're gonna die in somebody else's arms, _

_And I have to live with that. (I have to live) _

_Well I hope you have a good life, hope you have a good life. [x4_

Jacob snuck around through the muck into the southern corner of the Cullen house. The large crystal chandelier reflected against the glass pane wall sparkling almost as brightly as the evening star.

Bella, as far as he could tell, was in good company with her vampiric group. _Clan _his wolf corrected him bitterly as a snarl ripped from deep within his chest.

A thin white gown clung to her skin, which had taken a bright red look to it, splotches of white here and there marking frostbite. The dress had two thin strands linking the neck of the dress, leaving the collar open and exposed. The burnt red scar glowed in the iridescent lighting.

She should be his, she should be here with him, in this thunderstorm-downpour that cracked through the forest with eternal power.

But instead, he let her choose. He left her to decide her fate. And she chose wrong.

Moving around the house to get a closer look at her face, his black eyes gently traced the soft outline of her face, over her full red lips, up her bold cheekbones to her empty silver eyes.

They moved, scanning the outside world that, had it been the untrained eye that searched, would have found the surroundings barren.

But not Bella, not his sweet Bella.

No, her eyes swept gently across the plant floor to the tree he stood behind, trembling in his drenched clothes, petrified with many forms of fear that he had never encountered before.

Her eyes, although bright, were hallow, and entranced him, catching him like a deer in the headlights.

Turning her head away towards a woman he had never seen before, the spell broke and he was once more Jacob Black.

Shivering, he decided to high tail it back to the Quileute territory.

_BELLA POV_

The water dripped languidly down my face, my body previously numb from the cold that had chilled me to the bone. Alice flitted here and there; grabbing warming food and pushing it beneath my face, hoping that one might find me peace from this constant cold.

A bowl of soup fresh from the stovetop sloshed as it was slid gently in front of me on the beautiful Oakwood table.

"Oh come on Bella." Alice tried, picking up the spoon and pressing it to my lips. Rosalie wrapped another blanket over my shoulders, tucking it around my neck gently, before she dragged Emmett from the house, wiping their hands of me entirely.

I could hear the woman and child shifting around on the white vinyl sofa in the living room.

_Ha_ my brain kicked at its little joke_. Living room, I get it, house of the living dead._

"I would be more worried about her over heating if I were you."

Alice sent a deadly glare towards the pair cuddled against the couch, before leaning back down to me, a pleading look spread out for me only.

"Just one tiny bite Bella? Please. For me?" Her yellow gold eyes smoldered, catching out the orange embers of the lit fireplace, another attempt at warming me that had failed, my skin still as clammy as it had been when I had arrived with the Rashaka and daughter.

A sharp movement caught my delicate eye outside the glass window wall. A tree shifted in the darkness, and my eyes pinpointed the movement.

They traveled up from the motion, to set firmly on the trunk and the further back, into a set of eyes, dark and cold, angry perhaps, as they opened in fear of me.

_No!_ my mind shouted, _Don't be afraid of me!_

My body shifted and my vision quickened to a deadlier intensity. The soft beating of my heart and the being outside the house stopped together and began to pull like magnets through the wall.

Finally breaking the spell, I looked up at Esme, smiling before I finally broke down, the tears swallowing me again, as I grabbed hold of her pretty, strawberry cream dress and buried my face into it, letting her pull me from my seat under her arm to the stairs, where Edward waited for me.

His gaze burned me deeply, and so I adverted my vision form his, attempting beyond odds to hide-

"Bella, what happened to your eyes?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Armor for Sleep nor their song Someone Elses arms, norf do I own Blue October and their song into the ocean. If I did, Ashley would have them chained to her bed, being forced to play End of the world every morning.

The Return of Questions and Answers.

Q: Have you ever read the city of bones?- Kanamelover

A: Actually I have not, but my sister did. She found it had too much incest for her liking, so I never read it, seeing as our tolerance levels are about the same.

Q: But uuh since Edward just threw up... wouldn't it be really gross to French him?- Kanamelover

A: Ha ha.. Yeah funny story about that. My friend, Kiki and I were discussing the matter of how the vampires got rid of the food they ate, since they can't digest it anymore. We decided that since there is no digestion process, there wouldn't be any acids in his stomach (no liquids other then the poison in the body of a vampire) so therefore; it wouldn't be gross at all to kiss him. It would taste just like the food he had eaten earlier, because all that had changed was the state it was in. All that happened to it, was the equivalent of a pasta-shake.

Q: Who sings the song in chapter 3

A: The song is called Time is Running out and its by Muse

Q:

Finally I'd like to address the little shits trying to rewrite my story, its characters and its plots. I do not go stalking your fanfictions bitching and moaning on its minor indecencies, if there are such things in your work, so why the fuck are you getting on my ass about it? Cheri doesn't speak perfect French, you say, get the fuck over it, she's a 5 year old, how well do you want her to speak. And the fact that you cant spell for shit makes me giggly, you have no room to discredit _anyone._ Also, I wouldn't have you translate for me if you were the last native of French left after the Revolution, My best friend does all of my translations, thanks.


	10. The Monster I've Become

_**BELLA'S POV**_

I sighed, looking up at the only thing that mattered to me in the world. The woman's words floated in and out of my mind, taunting me into action. She wanted me to, I think, to get me to question my life at this standstill.

_Beasts…_

_Werewolf…_

_Rashaka…._

My eyes shimmered, and I think I felt them smolder under his intense gold eyes, questions floating in and out of them like honey.

My heart cracked with his agony, as I choked, the tears and sobs all trying to escape at once. His lengthy arms wrapped around me, drawing me in as I began to hiss out random utterings of forgiveness through the onslaught of tears and gasps.

Pulling me from his mother, he directed me towards the stairs, before he lifted me up and cradled me like an infant, which at the moment I very much felt like I was.

The ground shifted in a blur and I found myself pressed to the bed in Edward's room, my clothes being pealed away layer-by layer, until a ivory sweater I'd seen Esme in was pulled over my head, the thick comforter being tucked around me, before Edward too joined the 'pile down Bella.'

His lips brushed against mine, and I let my eyes drift closed.

I refused to let him come to terms with what had happened to me. I would later talk to Carlisle about contacts of some sort.

Edward paused, his teeth grazing my neck through his thinning lips. "Bella, look at me. Please…" His hand paused over my heart, knowing it to race when he pleaded with my being, and when he were to race.

Did he know that his mere touch was a plead to me, to love him forever; to kiss away that crying worry that had taken hold of his voice, and had he been human, would have formed tears, grieving the theoretical loss of my being?

He stopped, I felt it, his hand pressing deeper to my chest in search of the heartbeat in my chest to grow at his cold touch.

It remained its slow erratic pounding, and I felt realization wash over him, even through closed lids.

I could feel it. He had realized I no longer remained the Bella he knew and loved. I had become another entity, another being, one that he knew little to nothing about, save the name of my forefront that he clung as desperately to as I did, not wanting anything to change in our lives with the other.

His voice cracked, and I felt him shift his head so it tucked into my shoulder, "Bella…" Long cold fingers ran gently down the other side of my neck, trying to entice any change in skin temperature that would usually occur.

"Bella….What did they do to you…"

I cried with him, cradling his head with the arm he rested on, my lips pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

Soon I felt myself humming a gentle tune, hallow but gentle and lulling, and we both absorbed ourselves in the mutual melody, sleep soon caressing me back into eternal dreams of forever and my beloved Edward.

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

I felt her shiver beneath my arms, the wetness of her makeshift dress soaking through my own clothes.

Her large eyes were molten silver, so cold compared to my beloved Bella's warm brown eyes.

Her lips trembled, as she looked downward, trying to hide her face from me.

"Bella…." I whispered softly, before pressing harder to urge her, "What happened to your eyes?"

A soft hiss came from deep within her chest, before she slowly looked up at me, the look of thought pressed deeply in all the nooks of her face that I knew and loved so much with the entirety of my being.

Her face cracked half thought, crumpling like a sheet of paper, before she choked on a sob, launching herself against my steely shoulder.

"I-I-ii-I'm-ma-ma s-s-s-so sorrrreeyh" Her voice murmered between chocked on sobs, the tears almost equaling the intensity of wetness soaking her clothes and hair.

My hand tangled itself in her curly brown hair, drawing her closer, before the wetness finally got to me.

Shifting, I lifted her up into my arms and cradled her, moving up the stairs faster then usual.

However chilled she was, she didn't complain when I began pealing her dress off, nor after I removed her bra, leaving her only in her underwear.

Her skin, too was chilled, though a blush crossed her abdomen as I brushed it lovingly with the back of my fingers.

Quickly, I slipped one of Esme's crème white sweaters that Carlisle had gotten her for Christmas over her thinning body, taking special note of the circular burn mark on the crest of her chest to avoid hurting her.

She was accepting of the warm blanket and quilts presence before I too joined her, a pleasant smile ghosting across her lips at the tenderness of my actions.

Hardly able to withhold any emotion from her, I brushed my lips against her, enticing her from her warm cocoon of love, devotion, and feathers.

Kissing down her neck, I let my teeth graze her flesh lovingly, my tongue soothing the bristled skin.

"Bella, look at me. Please…" This time my eyes smoldered of their own accord. My hand strayed over her heart, longing for the erratic over beating of her ever blessed heart.

I waited for it to begin pounding, but found it to remain still, the beating slower then usual.

I felt my face give way, before I moved my hand further down against her breast to see if that would have any effect on her.

Nothing. It remained as it had, as if I were nothing, as if I were not even here.

My heart broke. Perhaps what she had become would have no place for me in her heart, perhaps the new being held no use for me any longer, and I should be tossed aside.

What if she didn't want me? Could I survive, knowing what it was to be loved by her and only by her, her heart fully in my hands, as was her eternal soul?

Could I go on knowing what could have been, and what could never be? I would never force her to love me, I cherished her too much for that, but could I truly let her go after what had moved between us?

I realized that I may very well have to let her go, let her become what she needed to be, separate from me, perhaps, to become a better being then what she could be with me.

I wanted her, forever and not a day less, that was for certain, but I refused to hurt her; she was worth more to me then my very being.

"Bella…" my voice cracked under the emotional distress, tucking my head under her head against her neck, before soothingly running my fingers through her thick hair, searching for any change that might remind me that this was my Bella.

"Bella….What did they do to you…"

She cried with me, pulling me deeper with her, before she began humming a song that was all her own, allowing it to sink both of us into melancholy and then dragging her to sleep.

As soon as I was certain she was well enough asleep, I crept out of my room downstairs.

"Alright, bitch, you have some explaining to do."

_**OVERVIEW POV (back to after B E Left)**_

"Well…" Esme sighed, clasping her hands in front of her, glancing at the strangers nervously, "Would you care for some tea? We don't carry much, but what Bella will eat and-"

"Tea will be fine." The woman's voice took on a warming tone, as the other Cullen's, save Carlisle whom had left for work hours ago, took seats strategically around the room and between the staircase and the woman, all watching the duo mistrustfully.

Chéri sat against her mother's legs, looking intently up at the ceiling, where Bella was to be located at the moment, ever attentive on any motion upstairs through the wood and plaster floor boarding.

Esme returned shortly with a teacup and platter, holding the platelet with a quivering hand out to the danger in their home.

"Do I frighten you much, my dears, that you must stand at ready to attack me at moments notice? Please, relax, I have no intention of harming any of you, let alone the daughter, whom holds more threat to you all now then I do."

Alice jumped eagerly from her seat, outstretching a hand eagerly to shake the woman's, before Jasper ripped her back onto the couch, a snarl deep in his throat.

A smile ghosted her lips, as she drew the cup to her lips, "Very well. If that's the way you see it. I demand to see the leader of your coven immediately."

"He's not here." Esme hissed between her teeth, perhaps threateningly, "He was called off to the hospital three hours ago."

"Oh…Pity…" Her voice carried, "I longed to speak with the infamous Carlisle Cullen once more."

The room shifted effortlessly, as one of the missing Cullen's rounded the staircase, "Alright, bitch, you have some explaining to do."

Edward landed the main floor with anger radiating off of him.

"Sit down, perhaps then, as I have an eagerness to tell you all the tale in one setting. Perhaps Bella-"

"She's resting. You have only business with us." Edward's voice shook with rage, ignoring the hand that Jasper laid comfortingly on his shoulder.

Sighing, the woman drew her legs up onto the couch, "Well, I guess I should start with introductions-"

"We don't care who you are." Emmett cut her off, irritated beyond belief.

"But of course you do, or else I wouldn't still be here, now would I?"

"My name is Genesis Alexandra Gallina. This here," here her hand pressed against the corn silk head near her feet, "Is a child that I adopted. She has no name, as I found it unworthy to name a thing which was not mine, or rather would so soon not be mine."

She smiled lovingly down at the child, "There are many reasons for you not to trust me, I realize, though this is one of the silliest things."

"You kidnapped Bella!" Rosalie laid her hand gently on her mates face, drawing his anger from the woman, so he would not attack.

"It was required as the situation goes." She glanced at Alice, the part of her cheek glowing vivid purple where she had been violently struck at. "I'm sure you are all quite aware of what has occurred by now."

Genesis looked around the room, "Oh you mean they haven't told you yet, Edward? I figured you'd be the first to be told. She is after all, your mate."

Edward looked confused towards Alice and Rosalie, whom sat together between Jasper and Emmett, both looking at him with wide innocent eyes.

"What do you know that I don't, Alice?!" his voice demanded, as he stood up.

A creak above could be heard by all beings downstairs. "What don't I know!?"

"Yes, we've known for quite some time." Alice admitted, a dark secret crowding the sister's faces.

"We sort have figured that as it was it would eventually be found out by the rest of you as well, after all with the reappearance of the Volturi Sisters and all…"

The brown haired woman shifted in her seat nervously at the name, as she sipped lightly at her tea.

"Edward, haven't you ever wondered why you can't read Bella's mind, why no one's powers work on her, no matter who they are or how hard they try? Why Alice can't see her future all the time, and its ever changing?"

"It's because Bella's special. Rose, don't talk like this, just-"

"No Edward, she's not special."

Rosalie took in a deep jagged breath, closing her eyes to recollect herself before her death by enraged brother.

"Edward," she tried to blunt the blow slightly, "Bella's half werewolf…"

It took several moments for it to click in for Edward.

_Bella…a…a werewolf…_

The second the gears stopped working, Edward lunged at Rosalie and Alice, who had taken the time to curl up and hide as much as a red chameleon on an iceberg could against the edge of the sofa.

Jasper and Emmett had been up and holding Edward back before he could connect his fist to Rosalie, but the damage, had already been done.

Rosalie shook, her arms up to cover her face and chest in fear.

Both sisters truly feared what he would do now that he knew.

"Can somebody explain to me what the hell is going on?!" Bella screeched. Edward paused mid-swipe, looking in her direction, before knocking Emmett and Jasper off of him, rushing Bella on the staircase.

_**BELLA'S POV**_

When I finally re-awoke, I heard screaming coming from downstairs. Looking around the room, I took note that Edward was missing, however he took the initiative to place one of my favorite cds into the stereo, the songs of _Meg and Dia_ gently musing me from my sleepiness.

I stood, wobbling slightly, as I pulled on a black skirt of Esme's, a flowing number that was an awkward length on myself, as it was mid calf and flowing, compared to it flowing at Esme's knees.

My feet ached with cold, but I forgot them for now, as the rest of me was very much warm at the moment. I felt the joints crack from disuse in my ankles, but once more ignored it, allowing my will to drag my body along with it downstairs.

The scene beneath the staircase was one that very much surprised me. Emmett and Jasper had grabbed Edward around the arms as he swiped at Rosalie, whom pressed herself fuller to the pillows of the sofa beside Alice, who had tried to make herself as small as possible, both had looks of pure horror etched on their lovely faces.

"Can somebody explain to me what the hell is going on?!" I demanded. Edward paused mid-swipe, looking in my direction, before knocking Emmett and Jasper off of him, rushing to me instead of the two women he had been attacking.

Gently I felt a small tug at the sweater I was wearing. I looked down, surprised to find the girl gripping me, a sneer on her face.

As Edward got within arms reach, the girl snarled at him, her lips rolling away from her teeth, exposing them like gleaming crystals.

"I suggest you step away from her mother," Genesis murmured gently, taking everything in once again before taking the last sip of tea from her cup. "Might I have some more, please, Esme? And this time hold the lemon."

Oh Joyous occasions, my many, my few, my fan readers! I do not own Twilight, Eclipse, New moon or Meg and Dia

I hope you've enjoyed This chapter of Your Not Alone, up next: Genesis's Tale.

Q: What are Alice and Rosalie going on about?

A: I hope that this chapter answered that for you.

Q: Why silver? I know it's a cool color and all, but why?

A: I've always been a fan of silver eyes, and I figured that since Werewolves and Vampires are mortal enemies, that the opposite of gold should be silver, to show the major differences between the two groups now, thus a bigger gap between Edward and Bella.

Q: I thought you didn't like Jacob.

A: I don't like Jake, your right, but he stands in my story stronger then my liking of him, because Bella likes him as her friend, and because he is needed for the Bella is a werewolf theory.

I didn't receive many reviews this time around, so I might start holding out on the updating. I know people are reading, I have 3 alerts a day telling me that. All I ask is that you send back some input, alright?

Anyway, had the day off, decided to update for you all

Now don't be shy, go partner up with the little guy way

D 

l

**o**

l

**w**

l

**n**

l

V

Here.


	11. Genesis's Song

_**PREVIOUSLY IN BELLA'S POV**_

"Can somebody explain to me what the hell is going on?!" I demanded. Edward paused mid-swipe, looking in my direction, before knocking Emmett and Jasper off of him, rushing to me instead of the two women he had been attacking.

Gently I felt a small tug at the sweater I was wearing. I looked down, surprised to find the girl gripping me, a sneer on her face.

As Edward got within arms reach, the girl snarled at him, her lips rolling away from her teeth, exposing them like gleaming crystals.

"I suggest you step away from her mother," Genesis murmured gently, taking everything in once again before taking the last sip of tea from her cup. "Might I have some more, please, Esme? And this time hold the lemon."

Esme scowled, a sour look to her face, as she stood from the rocker adjacent to the door, glaring at the wolverine queen. She turned swiftly on the heel of her foot and swept from the room, an angry current at her manners in which she left.

I looked between the rest of my family-- Jasper, whom had taken a defensive stance, looked utterly on the edge compared to his usual content and relaxed demeanor; Alice, sweet, poor Alice sat shaking still against the couch, her fingers clutching a pillow with such force her knuckles were purple; Rosalie, too was in a similar shock position, leaning heavily one Emmett, who had her in his arms, rocking her back and forth, however she had the mark of death upon her usually pretty and placated face, little choked noises coming from her chest as she tried to regain a steady breathing ritual—and the woman, whom casually lounged on the couch, her legs crossed at the knees elegantly.

The urge came over me to go sit near her, and so, with Edward's hand in my grasp, sat beside her on Edward's lap, were he had pulled me when I moved to sit solely beside her.

Her voice was warm and pleasing to me, motherly, perhaps. She looked at me under heavy-lidded silver eyes.

"What…What is going on here, Genesis?" I could hear the trouble in my voice as I relented what had truly had me worried in this entire situation.

A smile spread across her wide mouth, exposing wide-bridged teeth as a chuckle escaped her throat. She moved to stand, pulling the makeshift-gown with her as the stood in the corner nearest the windows, before closing the curtains.

"Thousands of years ago, vampire and werewolves were born into a fairytales-land, filled with foolish mortals and children who feared them. These were the years that both strived on their own, producing more of their own by themselves. From the beginning, Lycans, as the werewolves had been known to be, took territory. Every so often, a female would be born of Lycan decent, the gene carried on the single X chromosome passed on to all of her sons.

"However, soon werewolf male numbers began to decrease, causing a great scare in the remaining ranks. Many took human mates, happy to just pass along the trait to their sons in order to preserve their species. The women, much like the others of their species, were territorial, and many of them slaughtered each other in face to gain breeding rights to one of the remaining males. Wolves mate for life, also, which in this case, I'm sure you can see the problem already.

"With the fighting, going on, the race nearly went all but extinct. The leaders feared that the would soon die off. And so the seven lycan leaders sat down and formulated a treaty.

They would wait for a female who contained a double x chromosome carrying the werewolf gene, where the woman herself would be a werewolf, and not just descendent thereof. It was essential to bring back the race, and with this she would be promised to pass on the mutated gene, to both her daughters and sons. The breeding female would be called the Rashaka, in which meant fire kindler.

The first Rashaka was a woman by the name of Fiore. The leaders watched her viciously as she grew, until she reached the age of 18, at which they performed a curse upon her body of ancient magic with aid of their animal brethren. She, and her bloodline, for all time, would walk the earth, unable to find who they had imprinted with, forever young after the blood took over, their bodies ready to become to their imprinted what was needed.

Torture, is an eloquent name for this, I think. It is similar to forever longing for the love of your life, but unable to find them, denied for all eternity. I fought it myself, denied myself of nutrients, slashed at my arms and legs and such in order to end my life, but nothing compares to the pain of knowing they were out there, and you passed them up without knowing them.

Around this time, the Volturi had built up their original 8-man empire. They traveled across werewolf territory often, naïve of the powers lurking in the shadow of trees and houses. The lycan followed, apprehensive of this new threat in their already depleted numbers. Some attacked, and those that did were quickly destroyed by the three beautiful brothers.

And knowing of this new threat to their species, those that could locked their spirit world, so that they never were truly in their body at one moment in time, rather, only shifting. The Rashaka, in attempt to be protected was hidden, however she remained alive and burdened, reproducing once every 100 years another female to carry on the same burden.

Soon the Rashaka realized they could pass on gifts to their daughters, and with this, tired and decrepit, would age quickly, and die in a matter of days. But it was their gift to bear, theirs to give, and theirs to destroy their own lives with.

And so thereafter, every Mother would grant her daughter a gift, and would pass on to the afterlife in peace."

She paused here, turning from her speech to look at all of us directly in turn before carrying on.

"But, Lady Rashaka, I was born of my mother and not you. How could you possibly be-"

"You were switched. It was needed that you remain nearer to the werewolves, to be protected from the cold ones."

"And the real Isabella Swan?" I asked, concerned.

"You remember the girl that was killed in Seattle?" her smile turned grave as she continued on, "And of course, this is the manner in which I was raised. The werewolf leaders separated me from my mother and put me in a family in which I would be raised unknowingly, a werewolf among sheep, until I too turned eighteen.

"The current Rashaka at that time had been a woman named Rochelle, a rouge woman through and through. She had searched me out at ends length; nothing could keep her from bestowing her gift to me. Once in her arms, I transformed, and the gift was delivered upon myself.

"You see, at the time I had fallen madly in love with a man. He visited me daily, giving me small trinkets from far away lands. Then the crusades came, the holy wars to 'purge all evils from the world' and as his duty called, he was torn away from me. As he was gone, I became pregnant with Chéri out of Whitlock, and longed for him to return to me.

"I wished that he would return to me one day, in one form or the other, safe from the war. I was foolish of course, as I had no idea who he even was, save that I loved him desperately.

"I know now that I failed in my duties to protect you. I have been too late to save you."

I looked up questioningly to the woman. "Lady Rashaka, what do you mean 'failed', 'too late to save me'?"

She waved her hand around the room expectantly, "You have already fallen into the same mistake that I had."

"You see Bella, what I lacked the knowledge of seeing, was who my love truly was. So blinded by the emotion, I did not see his deadly flaw.

"Assuming, if I may, the length of time you have spent with these- vampires," she spat the word through clenched teeth before continuing, "I am sure you now know the new Volturi.

"Of course, I don't mean new as in brand new, but in our ancient lives of replacement. The original Volturi were composed of 8: 2 female and 6 male, who were forced into submission once Aro, Marcus and Caius, three strong new-born vampires. The females, Dahlia and Lily, were drawn into the strength of the three men, and so they killed the men previously known as Volturi, and quickly melded into the backbone of the new Volturi, a judgmental and vengeful group.

"Marcus at the time I knew him was human, and I loved him desperately, unknowing of the consequences it might bring. Much like the wolves, these women became feral over territory. They visited me while Marcus was away, setting an example to the people of a far off country not to mess with God's warriors.

"They were quite pleasant to talk to as it were, until they asked me to leave. They had told me that they could never allow a union between the three brothers and an outsider, as it would draw their focus from their duties. That I and my kind were dirty, and now I had become what they had feared, he would no longer want me

"The smaller sister, I remember told me that if I were not to leave, she would kill me, that I would not endanger her new little family. As an example, she slayed Rochelle before my eyes, leaving her to bleed to death with her neck ripped out. And they then told me to stay away from the brothers, especially Marcus. They left, their job done.

"When Marcus returned, I was long gone. Several months later, I gave birth to Chéri, but as she was never mine to have, she never received a name. She became my angel, however, the last existing reminiscence of our love and time together.

Since then, I have allowed my body to host a multiple of daughters, however none of them have been quite the work of art that you are. Nakita, Oxana, Lydia, Sophie… none are the equivalent of yourself, save for Chéri. You have the potential to become the greatest, and to you, I shall bare my gift.

I have longed for years to pass on to the next life. Having lived a hundred lifetimes over again, I have tired, and wish to retire to where I should have gone so long ago with my heart."

She smiled sadly, pulling the dress up on her shoulders as she undid the knot around the waistline edge, allowing it to flow off of her form before returning it to the form of a cloak.

"I will return."

And within an instant she was gone, the only thing marking that she had even been there was her enriched scent, and the girl that clung to my oversized skirt.

Her eyes, a vibrant green gazed blindly at me widely. Her face, tranquil as she smiled up at me childishly. Edward, of course, still stood mistrustful of both beings, though I'm sure he knew that the girl was barely harmful.

Esme finally returned, the tall cup in the palms of both hands. She looked around, and upon seeing me, offered me the steaming tea, which I accepted with gracious thanks.

She returned with her warming smile, before she went back into the kitchen, probably to cook me dinner.

The moon shone through the glass wall, sending an eerie crystal shimmer through the chandelier. An anti-rainbow scattered across the walls, the darker shades of a nighttime rainbow shimmering in the moonlight.

Edward noticed what I was looking at, and he smirked, "Aurora Borealis. We see it all of the time in Alaska. It's been a while since it reached down this far on the globe."

His voice directed to the swirling green, blue, purple and highlight red outside the glass window.

It pulled at my heart, urging me to go outside and look at it closer. I set the cup down before walking to the back door, sliding it open and taking a step outside.

The moon shined down upon me, kissing my skin with its warmth, while the aurora warmed me from the inside. I wished to touch the colors, pull them out of the sky and wrap them around me like a cloak of emerging light.

Instead, I pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against a firm body, its lips pulling mine up to meet them, as my arms tightened over his.

"We're going to go hunting for a few hours. I have a haunch that this circus isn't quite yet over; this ringleader has a few more trips up her sleeve, I just know it, and we need to be prime in case anything else goes wrong."

I understood. Of course I did. In the course of two and a half years with my vampiric lover and his family, I had come to terms with this very basic need, much like my own.

Turning around to face him fully, I pecked him on the lips gently, "Have fun."

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

The woman with the strong Slavic face and the same bushy brown hair as mine had returned a half an hour ago. She had lost her sheet somewhere along the road, she told me, and was in need of covering.

I gave her the calf-length satin slip that I had used for prom when Alice had forced me into the blue number and heels, in which I had felt utterly foolish and awkward.

She, however, had pulled it off, the tattoos on her body creating a great contrast with her alabaster skin.

Currently, I bounced uncertainly around the room, picking up certain items, contemplating them for a while, and placing them neatly back in their spots before repeating the process.

Settling to it, I knew I had no other choice. I couldn't stay here, and I would not risk them being killed.

I reached for the door, the first shred of confidence I'd felt all week shattering as the floorboard behind me groaned deeply.

"Mena…" she sighed softly, "Bella, Bella, Bella…" Her hands wound together as she stood on the small landing, resembling a Greek goddess more than a hybrid freak.

She gazed at me with familiar warm eyes, loving and caring despite all the grief and hardships she so far endured.

The slip clung to her rounded hips and chest, and her exposed collarbone poked out deeply, a heart shaped locket embedded in the hallow of her chest.

"I don't understand why you're going to throw all of this away!" she said, her voice turned angry, as she motioned to the house around us, "I don't know why you'd ever think of throwing **him** away!"

In the pit of my stomach I felt the most sickening feeling as it began clawing at my insides. I opened my mouth to deny her words, but found myself speechless as she continued, "I don't understand why you waste his love,"

"Rashaka- I…"

"Oh don't give me that crap." She cut in. "I've waited a _**thousand years**_ without anyone! I waited in vain! He is dead to me, Bella, dead forever to the love we had, why can't you understand this!?"

By this time of her cry, the girl with soft-flowing blonde hair appeared, wrapping her bony arms around the woman as her green eyes echoed her sadness.

"He left me when I needed him, Rashaka. I used the final gift of my mother on him to keep him safe. We were to be married, Bella! The only thing I have now is her and my other children, all of them, no matter what kind of monster they have become. You leaving him, Bella, is just never going to work. He'll just end up-"

"You don't understand! I have to do this!" I screeched at her, desperate to get my point across.

"Oh? Then tell me, because its obvious-"

"I love him!" I cut her off, the gasp coming out in a wind of emotion, "I love him more than I should and I've been backed into a corner defenseless with no way out to run. And now, I've been given what is said to be a gift, but every moment of everyday is one more day of torture, knowing that because of what I am I could kill him! And every moment that he lets me go unchanged is one more day of torture I have to face knowing that he's trapped in the same damn corner as I am, that he's hurting as much as I am because of me, and he can't escape either! Not only that, but as long as this blood beats through my veins, the Volturi are going to be after us and eventually someone's going to get hurt!"

Finally the tears flooded over, chopping my breath to pieces as the two women dragged me to the couch, the darker one pulling me into her breast. Her hands delicately ran through my hair reassuringly as she held me, singing a song with the other girl in a tongue I barely recognized, but the melody spoke volumes: a lullaby.

She clutched me to her like a lost child as she rocked me gently. "Bella, you silly girl. Everything will be fine darling."

I closed my eyes and bared the pain that her words had caused inside me. "What is it like; is it quite different than being like either side?" I truly wondered if this pain would recede.

"Not quite, my darling, but its mortal wounds shall never heal, and we will never fall apart. With werewolf strength, and vampiric life, and all the human vanities in between, we live among all three, unseen, all-knowing and feared all the same. We cannot escape our duties, no matter what we do. You, however my dear, shall be much different from me, though my dear, different from the ones of us who walk this earth. All because he loves you…"

She tapped my forehead gently, "You hear him." Her voice was soft, and a pair of lips brushed against my ear a moment after. "Das vidanya."

In bare moments I found myself alone on the leather sofa.

Walking back to the grand piano in the waiting room, I settled before my fingers settled uncertainly as I tested the water.

I heard them come in, but paid little attention to it. The one person I wanted to notice me was completely oblivious at the moment, it seemed.

Soon I found a pair of arms secured around me, as I settled into a soothing melody, the person behind me watching my fingers float periodically over the ivory perplexed over my shoulder, before it placed its cold lips against my neck lightly.

Once more, I ignored it as best I could as I continued the song that had haunted my mind for days, and now I was determined to form it for real.

His lips pressed my neck again. "Edward." My voice was short and crisp, with an edge I wouldn't have given him in any other situation. "if your going to start, you better be ready to finish it as well."

His lips withdrew quickly, I'm sure he was ready for a confrontation.

"Bella…" he said in a depressive tone, pulling my hair away from my face, "You know the plan, not before we-"

"Get married. But where in your plan is me turning into a werewolf and killing a member of the Volturi?! Where is the part where I attack Alice and you, because I don't remember who you are? I need to become one of you, before I…"

"Bella, your not going to hurt anyone. Now upstairs now."

Gruffly, I stood and marched up the stairs and slammed Edward's door angrily in front of his face when he went to follow me inside. Leaning against the doorframe, I slid down to the lush carpet, which greeted me warmly, as I collapsed once more into tears. "You know, Edward. I have my wish. And one way or another, I'm going to get it, whether you like it or not."

"Bella, let me in…"

I didn't respond, nor did I move from my place. I just sat there as Edward tried to mentally pry me away from the door.

But I refused to budge. Eventually, he left the door and entered through the window, moving in as silently as he could before approaching me.

I was still furious, he could sense that, but it wasn't deterring him that much, if at all.

Pulling me from the ground he tossed me unceremoniously onto the bed, following suit quickly, coming to land barely over me, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Bella, I love you. I don't want to lose you."

His face floated above mine, pulling my mouth to his gently. "If it'll please you, I'll do it."

He gasped once, taking in a deep breath before finishing. "I'll turn you to make you happy."

Yeah I made a funny. Hold the Lemon, Hold the bitterness. Yes, Genesis wasn't talking about the fruit juice commonly placed in tea, instead she was talking about the bitterness that Esme had served it to her.

Translations:

Rashaka- Mother werewolf. The breeding females

Mena- my darling beloved. Used in a lighter form, not as strong as _Mira_.

Das vidanya- good bye

Announcement: I'm so proud of you all. A small threat and you really stepped it up. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. However happy I am, the threat still holds. I will suspend this story if I must in order to get feedback.

On a better note, this is the first chapter I felt that turned out right. Genesis's story is supposed to be dark in general, and I feel that I cover her persona of female hardship and turmoil. This story is also the first story that I have ended with a good spot. You make me happy, and I don't torture you with cliffhangers, see?

Now a girl a few weeks ago asked me why I even mentioned the other daughters.

The reason to mention Nakita, Oxana, Lydia, and Sophie was to show that Bella is not alone. Later on in the story (the sequel I plan on writing to this) they will actually become active characters.

So, please review and you will maybe get a chapter posted as quickly as this one was.

**J a N e**

**!TRS!**


	12. Restless Pressure

_**BELLA'S POV**_

I woke up sweating profusely. There was a fever at my brow and a dull ache between my legs, marking the eventual flow of blood in the next couple of days. Sitting up, Edward's arm moved with my waist, unwilling to release me from his gentle hold.

I was extremely warm; I could feel my heart pump at its normal pace, though it pumped harder, as if it was trying to push my blood from my veins. My breath shallowed sharply, with Edward's face laying against my crotch, his eyes looking up at me, a smile on his lips.

The burning heightened across the bridge of my nose and cheeks, as he pushed upwards to greet me head on. Feather soft kisses floated down on my lips, before the sweeping motion deepened and we clung closer to one another.

He pulled away, smirking over my surprised look, stealing one last peck, before murmuring, "Now?"

My hand grabbed his neck, pulling him so that he bumped my shoulder, before growling "Now."

He chuckled, kissing the line he bumped into my flesh. "Or this tonight…" His leg brushed against me, eliciting a low moan.

"_Now…" _the soft mewl came out squeaky, much like a gasp.

I wanted him now. Worse then the light arousal that I had gotten other mornings with him pressed flush against me or underneath him after him tickling me. I tried to pull him into me, my legs falling short when he pulled back from me and off the bed.

The smirk worried me, making the arousal drown out a bit, as his smile was explained, "You have a dress meeting in an hour."

I felt dumb, looking at him with no idea what a dress meeting was. Instead of asking, I took the silver tank top and black skirt from Edward, pulling them on without question.

His hand extended to me, a dual-circle box extended to me. I took it, holding it with one hand daintily. "And what is this, exactly?"

"Contacts. Trust me, you'll need them." Twisting off the lids, I pushed my forefinger into the solution, taking the brown lenses before tilting my head back and inserting them. "We used to use contacts and wigs when we were transforming into a family close to where we had just come from. There's less chance of being recognized that way."

Blinking profusely, I looked at him, rubbing the watery solution from dribbling from my eyelids, waiting for his approval.

He seemed remorseful, however, he didn't voice it as he walked out the door, heading downstairs. Quicker then I should have, I grabbed a pair of flats, pulling them on as I hopped after Edward, down the staircase banner to the landing, before stepping down the last two steps.

Instead of looking around the house, I headed to the one room I knew someone would be rushing about, hopefully making me something edible.

Once within the kitchen, I took in the site of Alice, rushing around the kitchen with a bandana over her pixie-like head, flour smudged on her small face, as she mixed a batter in her hands. Esme stood over a frying pan, where eggs sizzled above a gas stove fire.

"Morning Bella!" Alice turned to me, a smile spread ear to ear. "Which do you prefer, Banana or Strawberry, Vanilla or Chocolate?"

Rosalie snorted behind me. Her long blonde hair pass pinned up with a gold flower flip, tendrils flowing down from the top messily, but still prettily. "How about you let her eat breakfast before you interrogate her?"

Putting the bowl down, Alice brandished the spoon threateningly, "We don't have enough hours in the day to wait till she's up and thinking. We have to leave in an hour."

She turned back to me, her smile returning, "So what'll it be?"

"Strawberry Vanilla?" I felt tentative, sitting down backwards.

She nodded to me, before reaching into the refrigerator, pulling out a tin of strawberries and sitting down across from me with a cutting board and knife as Esme placed the eggs down before me. "Eat up, its going to be a long day."

Scooping up the bowl, Esme took it to the island, where she began mixing cake ingredients.

I grabbed my fork, and began separating the yolks from the whites. "So what are we doing today, exactly?"

Scooping one of the yolks into my mouth, I watched Alice waiting for an answer.

"Well, we have a long agenda. In an hour we have an appointment at the jewelers," She paused here, gauging my reaction, "getting Edward's wedding ring and then picking out the bridesmaids jewelry."

"Then we have a lunch date with said bridesmaids. Then picking out shoes, and back here to pick out dresses and size up the rest of them."

I must have looked puzzled, "You're a five. I'm a 1 ½ , and Rose's a 3. There's no reason to measure in front of other people if there's really no need."

"I guess." Quickening my pace, I swallowed the last of the meal, before running them under cool water in the sink.

Alice grabbed me by the arm, racing me out to her new car. She leaned over the vivid car, hugging it, as she whispered to it gently, stroking it.

"Alice, I can still work on-" Rosalie started. It was then I noticed the skimpy attire, hot red stilettos and black miniskirt, her red dank dipping deeply to expose pale breasts.

"**YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HER!" **Alice growled, posing threateningly over the new sports car. Rosalie threw her hands up, opening the backseat and getting in. I followed her lead, and soon Alice followed, sighing as the car purred to a start.

We soon arrived to the jewelers, the long title something I could hardly remember let alone pronounce, that promised to have a minimum of 4 figures a ring by the frosted and stained glass doors.

Crystal. I corrected myself, as I was dragged by the arm inside. Alice flitted over to the sales representative, saying something to him under her breath, making motions with her hands while I stood awkwardly. The woman said something in a heavy tone, glancing between myself and Rosalie.

Together, they walked smoothly to the door, the woman locking the crystal doors, before turning around to look at us, a smirk on her lovely French face. "Now, lets get to business, shall we ladies?"

Rosalie let out a rush of air, as she let down the air of righteousness she had been holding, "Genevieve, don't you dare pull that again."

"But what else could I do?" Genevieve asked, holding out a bony arm, chuckling, "They watch us at every moment, how was I to know she knew?"

Oh. I sighed, understanding. "Bella, this is Genevieve Roderick."

I looked at her mahogany eyes fretfully. She laughed, "Oh don't fret. I won't bite you. Strictly vegetarian. Now if you will, I set the rings in back?"

We followed her to where the rings were being held for me to look at. She held out a glass box expectantly. "That's them. They're elvic styled flowering, should date back to Victorian age. My grandmothers, to be exact."

I opened the box, taking out the dual rings, identical in shape and markings, the leaves on the ring enveloping to become the flower center, a 24 k irregular diamond.

"How much do we owe you this time? For Alice's, Bella's and mine?" Rosalie asked, unclipping the purse wallet.

"Nothing, Rose. Put that away. Just remember me at the next wedding, won't you."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, before looking down once more to Rosalie, "I hear Brazil next time, perhaps?"

"Absolutely." Both blonde women glared at each other, waiting for the staring contest to end. Genevieve broke contact first, smiling, before un-dead bolting the doors to let us leave.

"Bella, lets go to the car…" Alice linked arms with me, pulling lightly out the door before rushing me into the car.

Rosalie left, looking disgruntled, her lips in a scowl as she slid into the backseat.

"Back home then?" And Alice swerved out of the parking space, taking off down the street quickly.

We were soon at home, snuggled on the loveseat, us humans, Jessica, Angela and I, with my sisters and mother-in-law on the couch, across from a roaring fire.

The rings pressed sharply against my thigh through my pocket, announcing its presence.

I flipped through the sketches of gowns, coming to a stop on one in particular. It was a long, dragging ensemble. Lace, over the hand sleeves with flowing sheer white material over gave the top a Victorian-looking appeal. It hung off the shoulders, and plunged into a heart shaped front. The dress itself was flowing, fairytale like, perhaps, but I enjoyed it. From the edge of the dress, it faded from black to white within a foot off the ground. The train was connected beneath the corset back, and was pure black, fading drastically when it hit the bodice.

Pressing my finger to the page, I tapped. "This one. Can we shade it red instead of black?"

Esme took it from me, before nodding her head, "I should be able to do it, its not as dark as the black would be, so it should be much easier."

Jessica coughed, drawing my attention to her, "Red though? Are you sure you want such a bright color?"

I nodded flipping through several more sheets of preliminary drawings. "I think its going to be a red, black and white wedding now." Her look unnerved me, "Forever in Life, Forever in Death, Forever in Love?"

Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she quickly dropped the matter. I held the book out to Esme once more, "These black ones in red, as well?"

"Those can be done in any color, really. Material stretches, so if anyone gains any weight before then in the next two weeks…"

"We should be fine." Alice giggled, excusing herself from the room.

Too soon I found myself at the door, waving goodbye to my last human relations. They waved, backing out of the long drive in the forest and disappearing from sight.

I went upstairs to Edward's room, turning on a Goo Goo Dolls cd before sitting on the couch.

I opened up the bedside novel that I had took with me from Charlie's, the cover falling off it with age and over use.

I was deep in the story when Edward finally came home, shutting out bedroom door silently, as he kicked off his shoes. Shutting the book, I set it back to the table, before getting up and walking to him, greeting him with a soft kiss.

Edward held me in his gentle arms, settling me back into his bed, as he leaned over my body as silently as he could.

His fingers were running patterns through my hair. He didn't notice how my heartbeat shook from its normal erratic state. Perhaps it reacted the same way in my sleep?

As he crawled to lay half on top of me, the bed stayed as still as glass, barely moving from the shifted weight added to sprawl unevenly across the bed.

His arms were bent and his forearm followed the curve of my neck, his hands still tangled in my wavy brown locks.

Moving once more, his head found the crook of my neck, sucking gently on the hallow of my throat. Eliciting a moan, my arms went up to his, to hold his upper arms in place, as they slipped up on to his shoulders, to his neck, drawing him closer.

Suddenly, he snapped back off of my body quicker then if I had blinked; he stood next to the couch, and a moment later, he was sitting, his head in his hands, holding the bridge of his nose.

As silently as a human could manage, I moved towards him, sitting beside him

_Everything shines_

_It leaves me empty still_

_And I burn this lonely house down_

_Would you run with me_

_Will you run with me?_

_And I'll stay with you_

_The walls will fall before we two, _

So take my hand now 

_We'll run forever_

_I can feel the storm inside you_

_I'll Stay with you…_

The music rang in the silence, before I began to weep. In so many ways, this song described us and I didn't know how to describe it to him. It was so hard to even just look into his eyes, and know it was wrong to love him, and everyday took me to the end forever without him, unless he decided to follow through with our plans.

He promised me forever, but forever stopped today. And I don't know how to get it started back up again. My heart stopped, as I felt one of his hands find mine, from his distressed state.

_**WARNING: LIGHT LEMON**_

"I'm sorry Bella, I just can't do it tonight. I just…." His hands clenched around mine tightly as I heard the sharpness to his voice. My hand caught his other, which pinched the bridge of his nose hard.

"Hey, easy now," I whispered, comfortingly, bringing his lips gently to mine. "You don't have to quite yet. Right now, all I want is this…" My hand strayed from his, traveling up his arm velvety, and down his chest to pool at his abdomen.

In a matter of milliseconds, I found myself with a strong vampire across my chest. "Then your wish is my desire…" he murmured, articles of clothing floating off of my body, until nothing stood before him, between my body and his, save his pants and my black lacy underwear and push up bra.

Edward leaned over me to retrieve something from the side table. Once more I saw opportunity, and I seized it, in this case, it was in the form of his abdomen, which shone in the candle's dim light that still flickered across the room, lightening my skin as well as his in the warm haze.

My lips curved, fixing around his as they gently parted for me, as his hands found the five dainty clasps on the back of my bra, his hands underneath the material as he unclasped the back in one fluid movement.

Being bare to him didn't seem all that horribly unbearable as Jessica had suggested to me earlier this month; It was HIM not being completely bare to MY senses, where I could see all of his faults that was truly burning me alive.

Of course, he had none, and I only had a snowballs chance in hell that I would be good enough for him. Strange how I don't even realize how he could easily crush my body, every bone in just a moment.

"Bella, I can't do this either. I'll kill you without even thinking about it, I…I just-"

My lips caught his protest off short, as I swarmed his senses with my unjust presence.

We pulled short, looking each other over seriously, "Werewolf, remember?" I pushed him back again, finishing where we had started.

When we broke apart for me to breathe, he waited about ten seconds before his lips descended on mine insistently, demanding for my total submission.

Don't back down… 

The voice in my head whispered, clinging to me so much like the real Edward was doing now.

_**Fight me….**_

Mutely, my hand found the back of his head, and I pulled it downward in a jerking motion. He took it for I needed more air and he was pushing my limits a little too much. He released my lips and I ran with it. Turning around, I crawled around him, my long creamy bare legs caressing his skin as I moved around him.

I lifted me knee, placing it on his chest, pressing him to lay back down where I had previously been pinned.

_**Test me…**_

As uncannily as I could possibly manage, I bit the side of his chin by his neck and earlobe. He groaned heavily, his fingers digging into my back, ripping into the flesh. I cried out in pain, well whimpered really, but it seemed he took no notice of me any longer, until he released my back's flesh, taking my hands in his once more.

_**Kiss me…**_

It took me several seconds to realize that this voice was my own. It pleaded me to take my own stand in this movement of ours, for both of us to work for it.

I listened, oh how I listened to my heart and my emotions, as I grabbed him as best as I could before kissing him, imbedding myself in his presence.

"Bella…" his plead was so close to a moan that I disregarded it entirely.

_**Make him plead…**_

Gently, I ran my head finger daintily across his chest, making him cry out even more

"Bella…Please…I-I can't…" Hiss lips found mine before he could finish his plead, his hands pulling my body closer over his, and lowering me down upon him, my hands steady in his as he impaled me on his hard flesh.

_**AFTER, END LEMON**_

One last thrust was all it took to shatter my pelvic bone. I found myself the next morning warm and satisfied, but in pain. Somewhere in the middle of the night I'd realized that he'd broken my right hip in our passion.

I'd woken up, screaming out in pain making Edward leave my side, returning a few moments later with a shot of morphine in a needle and Carlisle, whom held equipment to cast up my hip while it healed.

When Edward had finished, we found ourselves snuggled back together in the bed, Edward pretending to fall asleep, even though we both knew that he couldn't go to sleep even if he wanted to do nothing else but it.

Myself however was a different story. Once his arms slithered underneath me, relieving some of the pressure- induced pain, my consciousness swayed distractedly before tumbling me into darkness.

Now we once more found ourselves intimately pressed against each other; the expressions on his face as he 'slept' were incredible, causing me to laugh as he opened his mouth, mouthing my name out, his brows furrowed. I giggled, unable to resist the adorableness of it all, his right eye opening halfway suggestingly. "Have a nice sleep?" the murmur passed my lips, the air brushing against my cheek in puffs, sending a mint smell at me. Toothpaste…

"Lovely. And you?"

"Best I've had in a century."

I laughed silently, until my pelvis began to throb. I stilled quickly, hoping to get rid of the pain that pulsed through my skin.

Edward looked worriedly over my skin, his hand moving for my left hip, pushing my weight onto the left hip. "I hurt you a lot, didn't I."

It was a statement; he knew the answer before the words even left his mouth. His voice turned remorseful, "I knew I was going to hurt you. Bella, you're so lucky I didn't _**kill **_you. If so much as one little splinter-"

"But you didn't." My hand clasped over his mouth, silencing him efficiently, before it wormed its way to the back of his neck, bringing him down to meet me on the bed. Our lips only touched for a short moment before he withdrew, worried.

"Bella, we can't. Not while your healing, and definitely not while your still human."

"Werewolf, Edward."

"Werewolf," he admitted after I pressed it further.

"Then turn me now, Edward, because this still feels like a dream."

"You mean nightmare."

"Every day I wake up, I envision you gone again, but this time I find out that you never were, that this," My hands waved about to his room, "this never happened to me, Edward. And I'm terrified. I'm not sure if I can live without you, without knowing I love you, even though I don't deserve you. I'm just waiting for you to realize it for yourself…"

"You'd give up the rest of existence, just to have a few moments of pleasure with me?"

"So easily you forget Bella, I am a vampire. I could quite easily destroy you, crush your pretty face with one swing of anger or by accident."

"But I'm fine. Edward, how long is it going to take you to realize that I'm not weak? I'm not just some human anymore. I've evolved within myself; I'm ready forever, I'm ready to die today, if you'll let me."

I winced, as Edward pulled his arm from underneath me, letting the pain back to bite at my waistline. He left me once more in the room alone.

The face that returned might have frightened me, if it had not been meeting it in worse situations many times before, and the laughing amber in his accompaniment startled me slightly. Beside Edward, stood his father, tall and lean, but muscular in the slight.

"Come on, Bella. We're going to take you to the hospital." He wrapped his arms about my waist gingerly lifting me from the bed.

"NO!" I heard my voice echo off of his steeled chest. "If I go to the hospital, then Charlie will find out!"

Carlisle passed his son a confused look before it switched to astonishment, "We were just going to go fetch you a wheelchair to get you around the house easier and an IV stand with morphine bags."

I felt my eyes bug at the mention of the horrific item of science. "We'll only stick you once and you'll be able to drug yourself so you won't feel pain tomorrow while we're shopping. That is, unless you'd prefer I'd stick you once every half hour…"

Quickly, I shook my head, before burying it into Edward's chest, trying against hope to banish the ungodly thought of being stuck twice an hour. Soon, I found myself in the backseat of Carlisle's black Mercedes, Edward at my side holding me against his body as we sped down the street.

"Charlie's off today." I was reminded, as the speedometer raced to 180.

"Slow down!"

Tightening his hold on me, Edward steadied me so I wouldn't feel the shock resistance of the roads bumps and hills through my hip. We reached the hospital in record time; Carlisle got out quickly, a blue card in his hand, as he walked to the back doorway, and disappearing almost instantly from sight.

"He's going into the supply room and you said you didn't want to make a scene." He explained to me softly, cuddling as close as he could without striking the breathe from my chest.

Sighing, I leaned back, mesmerized in his scent. He smelled glorious, even in such an awkward position and such a taboo situation, I felt glorified to be so close to my immortal god. I gleamed at his carefree hair that clung slightly across his face, the urge to feel it coursing through my fingertips, before they reached out, clinging onto one of his locks, wrapping it around my finger carelessly, as I gazed up at him.

"I love you…" sleepily, I smiled up at him from my position in his lap; his scent lulled me, as I breathed him in deeply.

I can't exactly say when Carlisle returned to the car, or even when we finally got back to the Cullen reservation. When I woke up, I was laying in Edward's bed, the comforter tucked around me.

I turned my head to gaze at the glaring red lighted numbers, reading 11:39.

"How are you doing?" Edward's voice made me jump, I looked around in the darkness, locking on his silhouetted form.

"Sore." The groan fell freely from me, unable to be held within. The dull ache pounded like a headache.

"Well that's understandable. It's been about 8 hours since your last painkiller. You should be in pain right now, it's been too long."

"It isn't that awful, it just aches now."

Edward gave me a exasperated look, taking a pill bottle in hand with a thin glass of water. He set the glass on the table, unscrewing the lid and tapping two small blue pills into his palm before pressing them to my lips with the glass. "Swallow. Good girl."

I followed, swallowing the pills and excepting the water that chased back after it.

"I'll see you in the morning Bella." He leaned down, kissing the fevered skin of my forehead. "Goodnight."

Alright loves, Sarra is done with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

Q: Why would it matter if Bella was half werewolf? I know why it would matter,

but why would it be connected with Edward not being able to read her mind?

Edward can read werewolfs minds. (Miss Wannabe)

A: Wow two questions in one. It matters because:

-She can kill anyone in her family without even realizing it.

-Edward can read werewolf minds you say? Well Alice said in New Moon that she _**didn't **_see Jacob coming until he was on top of them. Bella stopped halfway through her thought and asked her if she honestly didn't see him, to which Alice answered "Apparently not." Werewolves (at least in my stories) have a safety mechanism in their blood to protect them from their deadliest enemy. Since they have dedicated their existence to destroying the vampires, they can turn the mechanism on and off with their emotions. Rage or unease turns it on, while comfort around people turns it off, kind of like a shield. Lets just say that Bella's awkwardness could be because she's not completely comfortable in her body, with her own being or the place where she is existing, then the mechanism would be on autopilot, i.e.: no mind reading. It would be like her mind protecting her from something it sees as a threat. And as werewolves have one threat other then extinction, Vampires would be the only thing they block.

-The Volturi wanted her dead as a human.

-The Quileute said that the Cullen's can't feed on humans, which Bella obviously is not anymore, being werewolf.

Next I'd like to mention that she's not _half_ werewolf. You either are werewolf, or you're a human, whether you're a carrier, however is another matter entirely. Bella is a werewolf: she can turn, imprint, hear the other werewolves (which is why she heard Jacob's heart break after she got hurt), has the high body temperature, ect. The only difference is her family's bloodline curse, which keeps her eternally young thereafter her turning into a werewolf at 18, because of the lacking ability to imprint. She doesn't have to convert to her wolven form to stay youthful, but is tied to every werewolf male, (sort of imprinted with all of them) which makes her un-aging. Following the questionability of Bella's bloodline, **CHARLIE IS NOT HER FATHER. RENEE IS NOT HER MOTHER**. I thought that I had emphasized it enough, but obviously not. The original 'Bella Swan' was removed from Renee and Charlie and the "Bella" we know was put in her place to age in safety so she wouldn't be killed. The real Bella was put into a foster home in Seattle and was killed (The girl that was killed in Seattle in the newspaper.) The Bella we know's true parents are Genesis and David, a Rashaka and a pureblooded Werewolf.

My current longest Twilight chapter up to date. (Actually was two chapters, but was chopped up and filtered into one, as I liked it more)

I have a joke for you all. One I made up with a friend in art class this year.

"If you give a girl _Twilight_, she's going to want to read _New Moon_If she reads _New Moon_she's going to hate a Jacob. If she hates a Jacob, she's going to skip to the end till she sees the word 'Edward.' If she finds the word before the ending, she's going to read the book. If she finishes _New Moon_she'll have to buy _Eclipse._If she buys _Eclipse_ she won't remember what happened. If she doesn't know what happened, she's going to reread _Eclipse_ If she rereads _Eclipse_she's already forgotten what happened in _Twilight_ If she happened to forget what happened in _Twilight_ she'll have to read it over. If she rereads _Twilight_she's going to want to find her own Edward. If she actually sees Edward, she's going to ask to become his Bella. If she asks to be his Bella, she's going to be locked up. If she's locked up… **NO MORE TWILIGHT. STOP THE MADNESS GIVE THE INSANE GIRL HER DAMN REVIEWS!"**


	13. Full Moon

**THE CULLEN HOUSE**

Bella groaned, half asleep. Rolling over, her knees caught the edge of the bed, which she used to pull herself upwards.

Her stomach had been hurting for about an hour now, and Edward was nowhere to be found.

Chéri, sweet small Chéri sat in the corner under the stereo, her large green eyes round as she faced the bed blindly seeing Bella shift around uncomfortably.

"Chéri, come help me get to the bathroom."

She stood, walking to the bed slowly, her arms held out to help her mother from the bed. Her bony arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her so that Bella could walk, but not put too much pressure.

The tile was cold against her toes, and they retracted to try to hide within her foot.

The room spun, but Bella only closed her eyes, trying to control her motor controls, knowing that if she were to fall it would be just as easy for the vampire child to drag her across the linoleum.

Soon, she found herself in the tub, the cold porcelain nearly as chilled as the girl, causing her to shiver convulsingly.

A soft hand moved down against her, drawing back.

Bella's eyes caught hold of the girl, hand under her nose as she sniffed the mysterious fluid that was gushing out of her nether region.

Her hand had been dyed a bright red, darker at her fingertips as she gasped, quickly wiping her hand off on her frock apron.

She disappeared out the door, though Bella didn't pay it any mind, as she turned the knob to the shower head, plugging the metal saucer over the tub whole before laying back down, letting the water caress her like an open downpour.

"Quelqu'un, venez vite! Bella saigne profondément!" Cheri's muffled voice shrieked, calling out for anyone in the house to come help her.

**AT THE CULLEN'S SUMMERHOUSE**

Lily grabbed hold of the golden-green antiqued vase, thrusting it against the far most wall, a feral snarl rumbling in her breast, as it heaved up and down dramatically.

Dahlia sat lounged erect on the sofa, looking much like a feline. Her ebony hair, which had earlier been held up in a bun, was unruly, sticking out as it hung loosely to her back, down to high-thigh; matching Lily's hair, that now lay in wild spiraling tendrils, fanning out into a lioness's mane.

A ringing shrilled in the erected silence, breaking the magic between the sisters

The mature sister remained as if she had been there all day, fanning herself with the wide brimmed bamboo patched fan, her wide burning emerald eyes following her sister cautiously.

The brown-haired Aphrodite stopped her rotating, looking into the kitchen, where she had left her cell phone. It called to her higher and louder then before, almost demanding that she come answer it now.

"Lily, sit down. You're running a hole in the ground."

Her companion whipped around, wide-eyed and paler than her normal onion complexion. She continued, however, stomping around the room and smashing whatever she could into oblivion. "Dahlia, you realize what this means, don't you?"

Her hand plucked the necklace from her sister's swan-like neck, letting the pendent sway there as she shook her fist. "It means we have failed in our duties. They have another one, and if we don't put a stop to it, were going to be over run."

"The filthy bastards must be terminated once and for all. We overlooked that bitch a thousand years ago, and look. She's bred their army up to be able to withstand our legions of vampires."

"Damn new borne bitch." Lily spat with a disgusted look upon her painted white face, the powder clinging to her dainty face. "Alec was one of Aro's favorites too."

"Then what better way to die, then before one's queen and mistress?" Dahlia shifted the wine glass to her lips, a look of ecstasy passing her face, relaxing it further. "He did not die in vain. He did his job, and his sister shall be repaid for that."

"Still," she sighed, taking the glass from her sister, spinning the goblet, as she stared at the gold engravings of her ancient being with their original clan, "He'll be missed. They all shall be…"

"No need to get so sentimental. They served their purpose, and were terminated. End of story. Do not illusion yourself with visions of the men whom have died before our hands to protect us."

Her face grew heavier, a depressed look passing her deep mahogany eyes, purple lids slipping smoothly shut, as she held the goblet with shaking hands.

Another pair enveloped hers, steadying them, as she brought them to her lips, "Drink, and leave him as a memory. His blood is nothing to those whom have already satiated our thirst."

Lily obliged, drinking the thick, cold blood that remained in the goblet, a streak falling from her full whore-red lips delicately, where she wiped it off quickly, running her tongue over the blood dripped fingers.

The phone shrieked again, drawing her attention from the goblet, her lips pulling away before the last drop was drunk. The drop slid down, falling forgotten to the ivory carpet of the Cullen's summerhouse.

Lily moved to head around into the kitchen, but was stopped short, the tall Hindi woman, taking hold of her shoulder and pressing her back into the sofa.

"But Aro-"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Taking the shivering goblet, Dahlia put it down beside the gold locket and rings on the table. "He doesn't know we are here, either, so keep well that he will not know the out come of the boy, or the reason. He will be kept in the dark, Lily, and you will not betray your sister."

"But Dahlia, I can't do that to him."

"Have you already forgotten? So long ago, but really what was it to us? Yesterday you ask for me to spare him the pain, to let her live, and see what has happened."

"You are weak. Weaker then Aro, and weaker then those damn vegetarians. Remember that, Lily, that I am the only thing between you and destruction."

"Every day you weaken further. We hide it, sure, but soon you'll-"

"STOP!" Lily smacked the taller woman, "Don't you DARE deny me my blood right! I am the queen, and I will be the last!"

"Then act like it. Prove to me that you're as strong as I was told when Josiah changed me!"

The brown-haired beauty adverted her face from the offensive woman.

"Thought so. Just the same as the rest of them. Weak, hungry, without a sense of humility."

She leaned over the woman menacingly, holding the bottle of vampire blood over her sister. "Drink it."

"Drink it."

Pushing from the couch, Lily shoved passed the woman out into the forest, her hand snatching the phone before slamming the steel door behind her.

**ELSEWHERE**

Bella cried out in agony, her hands clutching at her stomach as she propelled herself onward, desperate to find a suitable release for a pain so hateful it had her spinning in convulsions.

Taking a pitch towards the ground, she shrieked, descending swiftly onto the forest ground.

The world seizured about her eyes as it blurred and wavered, spinning and tilting into a rainbow of darkness.

Her hand grasped her cell phone, shakily punching buttons as hot tears streaked blindly to the floor.

As soon as the person on the other line answered, her lips quivered as she gasped out her plea.

"He-elp…m…mee…!!"

**THE FOREST**

The trees swept passed her for, as she raced through the woods at a delicate pace for her species. Her hair pulled out from the usual curl, though she cared not.

All she wanted was out of here and soon.

The ground shifted with her, like the world was on a treadmill and she just ran at a normal pace.

In her hand, she clutched a silver piece of metal.

Her dress caught on branches and twigs here and there, where she would have to pause in her flight to detangle her gown, or else face ripping it beyond recognition.

She came to a stop before a gnarled tree, a hallow in the center splitting it in two. Her eyes looked around, making sure no one was around to watch her, as she ducked down into the small cavern, leaning against the grain of the wood, as the snow continued to fall around the outside of the bark.

The phone rang once more, echoing against the moist wood. Long, cold fingers wiped off the screen of the phone, revealing a man with a pale complexion, long black hair to his shoulders, and a broad smile, the top of her own head tucked under his chin.

It sent a chill down her spine, remembering the picture in her room. Well, painting really. The art had been done in the 1300's, when they were much younger, both of them so energetic and flirtatious that they had fallen immediately for one another.

True, she had had lovers before, but none ever ranked quite like this. She strove to gain his idle looks, to gain his acknowledgement, even if both of them knew she was the one with full reign over their coven.

He merely was a stand in.

Dahlia, of course, was right to an extent. Perhaps she was as bad as the vegetarians. Before she had come before the three brothers, she had been much stronger then she felt now.

In her past, she had been ruthless, but she found herself slipping.

To her knowledge, she had been the first. She recalled nothing before the change, but a deep hunger that could not be soothed but any amount of nourishment.

She eventually bit several humans, massacring the entire town before burning it to the ground. She continued in this manner for years, until a group eventually came back to her in Greece.

The men claimed that they had been her children, had been abandoned for dead among rotting corpses and fire. And for several years they served under her, and inspired all of what the nightmare vampires were thought of. Eventually one of her males bit a beautiful Hindi woman, Dahlia, in 900 BC. Those 6 males and 2 females began call themselves the Volturi, as they set up base in Italy, where Lily had found her origins to be.

Then, came three other men. They, unlike the other vampires, claimed to have been of their own creation. The elder one, the white haired god, challenged their group, and won against the men.

And they were quickly melded into the Volturi, a melding of group of 11 members now.

Dahlia soon tired of their weakness, and destroyed each, save Josiah, her untimely father, but bade him leave forever and to never return.

Brushing her finger against the green button, she pressed it gently, brushing it under her hair, knowing very well that this could be a devised trap.

Her voice quivered slightly, as she answered in soft Italian. "Ciao…"

Tucking her face down against her chest, she listened for the irritation, the anger, anything that would ease her into placation.

"Lily, dove l'inferno la sono? Lei me ha preso è preoccupato i malati. Lei ciò sa? Dove la sono, Lily, me dice."

Aro's musical voice was dark, worried, perhaps angry even, and as his voice murmured the sharp words, she imagined his lips caressing the cell phone microphone pressed firmly against his cheek.

"So. Sono spiacente, Aro, chiedo scusa. Ricordare, che l'amo. Arrivederci." Her voice shook as she took a deep breathe, exhaling as she clicked the button

"Lily, Fare non lei osa-" Aro cut off, the click of the phone stopping what he had to say.

The brown-haired girl shook, and, if she had been human, would have had a streak of water down her cheek, as she crawled out of the brush cave, and into the icy downpour.

**WITH JACOB**

Billy had just settled down in front of the television, longing to go fishing, but with the artic-like slush that was falling from the heavens, Charlie and he decided to postpone their plans of grueling over fishing poles and bait for a weekend to at least 3 weeks later, if the weather forecasts were indeed truthful this time.

A shrill ringing erupted as the kitchen phone vibrated, shaking the walls slightly.

However, no nearly as bad as the speed Jacob had committed to as he swung around the corner.

"I got it dad!" He slid on his socked feet sideways as he made his stop, picking the phone up to his ear, leaning against the island.

Noticing the last name on the caller id, he broke into a large grin, which quickly fell as he heard her choke out the two words that caused his world to shatter.

The phone slipped from between his fingers, clattering sharply against the ground, as Jacob stared numbly at it.

Quickly grabbing his cell, he moved to the backdoor, sliding the glass open, "Later Billy."

"Jake were the hell are you going this late at night? It's 11:32 at night!"

"Sam's," the lie slid smoothly from his lips. He seemed to be lying more and more often as of late, it almost seemed like second nature.

His legs extended as they propelled him through the streets to his tribe mates home.

His fist pounded on the Uelley's door, shaking everyone within awake. Before his hand could meet the wooden door the sixth time, Emily opened it, groggily wiping at her lids as she yawned, murmuring, "Jake, its almos midnight."

Her husband was beside her in an instant, sending her back to bed, as he stepped outside. "Alright," he said, shutting the door, "You've got my attention. What's wrong Jake?"

Jake doubled over, leaning against his knees as he took in as much air as he could, "Bella's hurt again. She called my house."

Sam froze up, his hand resting on the pocket that hid his cell phone. Jacob turned the speech into an ancient language between them. "Its them again. I just know it, Sam."

"Does Charlie know yet?"

Jacob shook his head. "Good, keep it that way. We don't need good people in that forest if we can help it this time. You go start searching the woods. I'll round up the rest of the pack and we'll be there shortly. If anything happened, you know what to do…"

Speeding off into the forest surrounding the village, Jacob searched for the essence of werewolf blood she was sure to have on her person at all times. There'd been only two gifts he'd ever given anyone, and she'd known that very fact; one, clung to the pretty bracelet that her Vampire had given her, and the other hung around her neck, over her tee-shirt at all times to avoid another accident like before.

And as long as the ring she carried was within immediate connection to her body, she couldn't be turned into a vampire.

The only problem was she couldn't take his side either. It was enough to give her time to choose, to make the contract up between morality and those cold ones.

His feet barely touched the ground, the balls of his feet striding forth before grinding upwards toward the heavens, as his instincts caught a hold of the scent of his blood in the near distance.

Desperate to reach her before anyone else, he quickened his pace. No, he had to reach her before anyone else.

He found himself nearing her location as he began pumping his legs slower into a human sprint, coming to a halt before a huddled mass. It was convulsing as it tightened further into a ball.

Jacob leaned over the wet bundle, caressing its shoulder as his knees gave out, dropping him into a kneeling position beside the heap, rolling it so that it faced upwards.

Bella, shivering against the sudden heat against her drenched body, leaned into his hand, softly purring as his large hand made its way to her hairline, brushing the soaked brown tendrils from her face lovingly.

"Bella, you're soaked all the way through!" Jacob slid his hands down her arms, trying to heat the frozen appendages back to their original temperature.

Groaning deeply, Jake looked down at the alabaster-skinned beauty as he felt her grab his upper arms, her finely trimmed nails digging deeply into his muscles as she pulled her legs around his waist.

A low, dragging purr rumbled through partly opened full lips, "Jake…"

It was enough to make him lean down and press his firm jaw to the side of her neck.

"Bell-la," his voice quivered, "Bella I need you to make a decision. Before I make it for you…"

The tiny woman's chest constricted, her nails relinquishing their hold and smoothed across his back instead. "I love you Jake. I don't want to lose you."

"You don't have to…"

A twig snapped in the near distance, eliciting a possessive snarl from Jacob, who stiffened his whole body into a warm shield over the rain-soaked girl. Delicate velvet lips fluttered shyly over his course ones as she drew his eyes away from the intrusion.

However, the growl held true, as he encircled her with his body; she was his now and no one would dare threaten to take her away from him now.

"Please Jacob…" her lips quivered as she drew his head away from the noise and back towards her face. He allowed her to dip his head down, as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before retreating, a possessive snarl shaking his steeled form, Bella's face flushing as she hid her face in a strong chest and arm, inhaling the smell of natural strength radiating off him in droves.

Sam Uley and the rest of the search pack came crashing into the clearing. Sam, who had been leading a separate group, stood next to Jared and Paul, all three panting deeply, chests heaving in naked glory, as the three younger wolves stood behind them, chests also heaving.

Sam's expression dropped when he saw the rigid stance his pack mate had taken over the girl, made purely out of obsession and possession.

"Jacob?" He reached out, moving to take a step towards the two on the frosted forest floor.

No response came from the boy, and he took it as a stand still, taking another, stronger step towards them, where he was greeted by a vicious growl that ripped from deep within his chest.

"Jacob, we need to get her out of here. She needs to get out of her wet clothes."

Leah Clearwater, small but somewhat larger then Bella in height, put a hand on her alpha, looking up at him as she pushed between the men, moving Sam back to a safer distance.

"Jacob, if we don't get her dry, she could die out here. The frost is already turning to ice." She spoke with a strong authority, as she approached them slower then Sam had, trying not to press him to run. However, that did not quite work out as planned, Jacob scooping the limp girl up into his arms, as he continued to snarl ferally.

Before she could take another cornering step, Jacob had leapt up off his haunches, and took off, realizing quite well that the threat was unwilling to retreat.

They would not take her away from him. No one would take her away from him now that she had offered him her love. He would seize this moment while he could, before she changed her mind.

The smell of the ocean and the delicate scent of her skin drifted to his nose as he decided where exactly he was taking her. They wouldn't ever truly be safe together, but he'd taken precautions thus far in order to protect her since the beginning.

He would take her to his safe house; a cavernous house underground, located deep in the green-Oceanside forest that his clan used to contain the newborns until they could control the fever, control the rage.

Here no one would intrude on….

Jacob stopped with a groan, crumpling sharply to the ground as Bella slid her hand under the waistband of his jeans, her teeth grazing his neck sharply, blood rushing to meet her.

Before she could do any more damage, the werewolf flipped her underneath him, before effectively pinning her to the floor, glaring down at her until he noticed something that made his heart wrench.

A tear glistened down her cheek as a caught sob was forced silent, making her chest contract like an over-exaggerated heart beat.

"I-i-it hurts, Jake…"

His hand brushed away wavy brown hair from her face lovingly before shifting it behind her ear. "Where does it hurt, Bella?"

Grasping his warm hand in hers, she pulled it down to her abdomen, gazing into his eyes as they widened dramatically. Her bared belly was warmer then his hand and he marveled in it, gently stroking the tensed muscles there as he massaged it, her eyes fluttering shut, her hips bucking upward against his.

Quicker then he thought he could move, he rocketed his body away from hers, instantly feeling cold from the lost of connection to her body, crouching as he assessed the situation from every angle he could think of.

Here they were. He had always dreamed of this, but could never pursue it. And now that she wanted it, practically was throwing herself on top of him, he skirted away from her.

_Pansy._

Her clothes hung like a second skin, enticing him, but he could not violate her trust.

"Please Jake…" her whimper caught him off guard, then she pulled herself on to her knees, crawling closer. "Please don't make me beg…"

The image of her on her hands and knees crying for him flashed in his mind and he had to shake the mental image from his mind or he would be likely to throw her down right now and rape her.

"Please just let me help you; help me…" she neared, crawling so that her body sat between his strong legs, her arms clinging to the muscles in his back.

Her warm lips pressed against his neck and shoulder, kissing her way up his chin, as he exposed more of the flesh, lifting his face up to avoid her eyes.

Eyes that could break him with a single look, a single tear.

"I need you Jake, now more than ever. Please…"

Her hand traced his neckline, taking hold of the strong, clenched jaw, pulling his face down to hers as she kissed deft lips.

"Look at me Jake. Please look at me…" her arm wrapped around his neck, as he finally turned his eyes down on her, kissing her eyelids gently as he complied with her request.

Muscular arms tightened around her waist as he drew her closer and lowered both of them down to lay before both of his hands undid the buttons of her blouse, the material sliding heavily away from her breasts as it made a wet smack against the floor, her tears falling on deft ears.

Jacob settled his body between her legs, pressing determined open-mouthed kisses to her heated flesh.

"It's alright Bella, please don't cry…"

Bella's lips drifted open and a cry fell out as Jacob arched and penetrated her.

All right. Guess it's been a while. Went to Snowball a few weekends ago, after Friday canceled for the foot of snow we got, along with school canceling. Was really tiring, but lots of fun as well. Got to see Craig juke over Gary, whom was quivering the entire time. Very fun. Then Sam pointed out that our entire cabin was made up of bi and lesbians and our teachers flipped out. Stupid cheerleading prep teachers

At any rate, I've begun making music videos. Feel free to check me out at youtube under AliceHaleCullen.

**Ciao- **Hello, goodbye

**Lily, dove l'inferno la sono? Lei me ha preso è preoccupato i malati. Lei ciò sa? Dove la sono, Lily, me dice.- **Lily, where the hell are you? You've got me worried sick. You know that? Where are you, Lily, tell me.

**So. Sono spiacente, Aro, chiedo scusa. Ricordare, che l'amo. Arrivederci."** I know. I'm sorry, Aro, I apologize. Remember, I loved you. Goodbye.

Lily, Fare non lei osa- Lily, Don't you dare- 

**Quelqu'un, venez vite! Bella saigne profondément!** Somebody, come quickly! Bella is bleeding deeply!

Q: Wait, what's with this entire "Lily is the Vampire Queen"?

A: Alright. The story behind this is that Lily is, to her knowledge, the first vampiress. (Shocking I know. Right now I have a thing for firsts.)

Something made me giggle, though. This story has been alive and thriving for nearly two years, 13 chapters long with a topping 40,000 words. I always figured that people had already figured out how I operate, via chapter titles and story titles. 10 out of my 13 stories' titles are either titles to songs or lyrics that have inspired me. Out of which, 12 songs are expressed in visual texts. Thus I had thought that my readers should be intelligible enough to realize that the title is _Your Not Alone_ _**NOT**__You're Not Alone._ You'd have realized that after 13 chapters, I would have realized I misspelled my own title or not.

Whether you understand my reasoning or not for my title, I really don't care. But honestly, an NHS student should realize her mistake, if it had been one.


	14. Flashers

Genesis snarled viciously towards the demon before her

_**BELLA'S POV**_

Growling, Jake pulled me so that my back was fully touching his bare chest, "No Bells. Stay right there."

Reaching out before clenching them to my chest, my hands gripped the edge of the bed, trying to pull out of the current bear-hold I was in, refusing to relinquish or cease my attempt at escape, even after Jacob growled.

"Bella, stop that right now. You're not going anywhere." His hands grabbed the blanket and tightened it around me when I shivered lightly. "What's so bad here that you're in such a hurry to leave? It's that fucking bloodsucker again, isn't it?!"

His hold tightened, his razor sharp nails digging deep into my flesh, halting all movement my way. "Jake I feel disgusting. Let me go now."

His face pulled into a grimace against the back of my shoulder before he snarled out a, "Snowballs chance in hell. You're staying right where you are."

"Jake…please, I feel dirty, and I have work at nine. You can go with me if you insist, but really I just need to—_umph-_"

I was cut short when something long and wet caressed the inside of my thigh, traveling upward until the tongue brushed slightly between my legs.

Gasping only sent him into an even stronger surge of determination that propelled him to continue the action more fervently.

Reacting quickly, my hand made contact with Jacob's left cheek, foot kicking him in the lower jawbone, both sounding out with a boom against the walls. Scrambling further up the mattress, my back hit the headboard, marking the end of my flight where I crawled into a ball, head tucked to my knees as I involuntarily shivered.

His hand went up to his jaw, flinching when the muscle retracted back from its swollen state, sending a jolt of pain down his spine. Looking down at his retracted hand, he watched his fingers roll the blood, his blood, around between his fingers before looking point blankly at me, changing quickly to fury and then defeated in almost the same moment.

He must have remembered his promise that he vowed to me, that he would always protect me, because he leaned back on his calves, covering his face with a forearm, murmuring a gruff "Just go."

Jumping off the mattress, I rushed to the bathroom, locking it quickly with shaking hands, knowing that if he wanted to come in, the door would not even barely stop him.

Backside against the door, I slid to the ground, realization of what I had done hitting me hard as I shook uncontrollably, short- gasping sobs coming out in bursts.

Crawling into the shower, the sobs continued, as I bathed, too weak to stand in the tub as the shower beat against me on the porcelain floor.

The water rolled over my body, as I clawed at the skin I could reach, determined to banish the feeling and scent of skin touching mine, blood seeping from the slashes on my abdomen, arms and legs.

After the water began to cool down, the hot water running out, I found the strength it took to pick myself up, grabbing onto the soap shelf to pull myself up against the wall, when I realized I needed the heavy beat of the shower spray to clean the gashes and soap off.

Glancing out the window, I shrieked, nearly falling off of the barely balanced wall I leaned against, when my eyes met a shimmering pair barely two feet from the window in a tree.

Chéri sat blindly on the willow branch, a toothy grin acknowledging her mother's presence, before standing up and gliding gently towards the window, breaking the lock off the window from the outside.

Sliding it open, I stepped out onto the ledge of the window frame, shaking nearly as bad as the night before in the freezing weather after crawling from cold bath water in nothing but a towel drawn around my chest and upper thigh.

The small girl extended her arms; ready to help me from the thin wood edge I stood on. I took her hand, letting her drag me up onto the branch and into her arms, where she lifted me with silent ease.

"Goodbye…Jake…" The words fell empty as she flitted away with me into the early air, the darkness of early dawn comforting me in an uneasy way.

She ran away from the ocean, the sounds of the waves fading into nothingness. Her face turned up a bit, in a sensitive look as she shot around and over moss covered trees. We did not stop until she nearly crashed into a wrought iron gate, which marked the edge to a graveyard.

A black car, sleek and short sat a little ways off from where we had stopped at the gate.

The car made a psssssssht noise, one of the dual doors pushing outward before it mechanically drew to stand above the car, a long, muscular leg stepping out of the vehicle, putting both white-strapped black high heels firmly to the ground.

The woman stood up tall out of the car, flicking her cigarette in between her fingers, before taking another drag, looking me over. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"What?" I found myself asking, generally confused at the moment, as Chéri smiled warmly at the stranger.

"It's a Lamborghini Murcielago, one of the greatest models if I do say so myself." Her voice was a heavy Russian, her accent so thick that it didn't surprise me when I came to her heart shaped face, where fiery golden locks curled in ringlets, tickling the base of her back, nor did her brilliant teal wide-set eyes, which felt like they could see through me.

"You are Bella Marie Swan?"

Missing my voice, I nodded to her, watching as she grabbed something from the passenger seat, another pair of arms reaching out to hand the woman the item she was in search of.

"Here." She tossed something silvery white at me, which I fumbled with before catching it when it nearly hit the ground. "Get dressed."

"Here? Now?" I said, indignantly. I was not about to undress before a stranger.

"It is nothing I haven't seen before."

Chéri held my towel in her hands, giving me no choice but to dress in the ivory dress the woman gave me.

"Bonjour, Osza!"

"Bonjour, le petite Chéri."

My daughter rushed the woman, grabbing onto her white silk dress, as she embraced her while I finished dressing.

It fit quite nicely, collecting under my breasts where it knotted, the material only coming to my ankles.

"Get in." She said, clicking the button of her keys. The second door hissed, before it too lifted.

I don't know why I listened so easily, but I did, going around to the side where a second woman sat, large black eyes glaring at me as she moved out so I could get into the tight, dark backseat with Chéri, whom bounced merrily n the bench.

The driver and her accompanier got in, sharing a look, which clearly read, "behave" before the mahogany-haired beauty turned, "All set there, Bella?"

I nodded to her, as she smiled a large, full smile that reminded me of Jacob's goofy grins.

We sat in silence for nearly fifteen minutes till I realized where they were taking me.

Forks had never really been a shopping town. More over, it never really was a living town, if one was completely honest.

It was too small to thrive in, the inhabitants just happened to live here for so long, there just wasn't anything outside of it that they wanted.

I, having grown up in Phoenix, knew of social living, even if what I had there had been minimal.

What we did have in Forks was bare essentials and Newton's, a sports and outdoors store which stocked with the seasons.

The woman pulled to a stop at the back of the parking lot, turning back to me, her eyes hid behind big thick bug-eyed sunglasses embellished with rhinestone hearts like any typical Arizonian.

"We'll be around."

The doors opened, dismissing me obviously, when all three ran from the car, leaving me alone within the vehicle.

I sighed, pushing the seat forward and got out, walking barefoot on the damp asphalt, the sound of my feet slapping the wet ground echoing against the light poles that were shutting off now that the sun had began to rise.

Mrs. Newton had just unlocked the doors, going into her office to start the accounting for the month, leaving Mike to empty her small grey blue Sedan of the new hunting posters brandishing the new laws for our area; ever since last summer there had been more precautions, even if the humans had no idea why.

Rushing behind the counter, I grabbed my red vest-apron, tying it on in the back as Mike came in, his arms full of the 3 x 8 ft posters that were going to be hung up over the register counter sometime today.

He smiled, and made the move to wave, but thought it better as one of the posters began to shift away.

I took a couple from him so he could come through the door, setting them on the counter.

"Thanks, Bella. Did you see that car out there?" he whistled, dropping the multiple rolls of laminated posters down with a pant, leaning against the counter like he was about to die from running the mile.

"Yeah, I saw it."

"Makes me wonder where they got that kind of money; no one around here makes that much, I know that for a fact."

His eyes drifted down my waistline, noticing the bell-sway dress. "Nice dress-wait Bella, are you _barefoot_?"

I threw my hands up, trying to think of a good enough lie, "You caught me. I spent the night at the beach with a friend last night. Somehow I lost my sandals."

Looking me up and down, he must have took it, because he nodded, returning to the posters, connecting the hook chains to hoist them up to the ceiling.

"Aisle 3 has discount shoes. GO grab a pair before my mom has your head."

I listened, running down the third aisle, grabbing a size 6 flip-flops, knowing the odd green shoes would not be missing from the bin, as I skipped back to the register, jumping onto the counter and sliding over the polished marble-board.

The day passed uneventfully, us taking lunch when Mrs. Newton came back into the front, saying we needed to eat at one-thirty.

We sat on the fishing counter display cabinet in back, watching the fish in the wall tank swim around methodically in pairs or groups.

Mike, who usually sat pressed up against me, trying to get an open to touch me, sat on the other side of the metal-trimmed glass sheet.

He nibbled lightly at a hamburger, the contents squishing out oozing through the bun onto the aluminum wrapper.

He had insisted on buying lunch today, forcing me into the corner to accept a plain cheeseburger which had been scraped off with a plastic knife to get the grease off the meat so it didn't seep into the bun.

I took full half bites, not really hungry, despite the fact I hadn't eaten breakfast.

He watched me, his pale blue eyes starring directly at my neck and shoulders, before he reached over, drawing me into a hug, before pushing off the counter, crumpling his paper in his hand.

Pausing, he turned back to look at me, "Bella, if you ever need to talk… I'm here."

"Thanks Mike." I forced a smile for him, as I watched him leave, going back up to the front of the store to relieve his mother.

And soon it was time to leave. I impatiently stared at a customer that was contemplating between green or orange striped metal flashers.

The man reminded me of my father, fussing over something so minute as fishing lures. He had on a blue fishing cap, fly-fishing lures attached around the brim. Holding up the two, he smiled widely at me, the wrinkly excess skin pulling up to expose a few gaps in his teeth.

"Which one do you think, young lady? On one hand, this one's bright, it'll stick out in the water like a red flag in Antarctica, but this one's quite handsome too. Both have this shiny strip, but I'm not sure whether the gold might scare-"

"Sir," I said leaning over the counter, irritated, a smile spread across my lips, as I looked up at him, both hands pressed to the glass in front of me. " I could care less if one guaranteed you fish every time. As far as I'm concerned, my shift ended twenty minutes ago. Now either buy the fucking lures or get out."

His jaw dropped, shocked at my reaction.

"No? Then I'm leaving." Lifting the apron back over my neck, I threw it down on the counter, grabbing the uplifting board and moving it so I could step out from behind the counter.

Mike looked shocked down at me from his place on the ladder where he was currently hanging signs.

"See you tomorrow, Mike." I called, pushing through the glass doors, the bell alarming that I was leaving.

The sound of him hitting the ground in a rush barely registered until I heard him running out the doors, the slam making it quite clear he was coming for me. The pounding of feet also gave it away, as well as the hand that grasped my dress, halting me before he wheeled me around so I faced him.

"What was that about, Bella?!" his arm shot out in the direction of the store. "you disappear for two weeks, not heard from, and then this? Not even Officer Swan knew where you were, do you realize how worried we were about you?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but was stopped by his hand.

"Don't you dare cut me off, Bella. You're not going to avoid this this time."

He sighed, running his hand through his carefree hair agitatedly. "Seriously, Bella. Don't you think I'd now something was up? You haven't called anyone lately either. Its just you and Cullen, always."

"Angela and I were worried he hurt you again. It hurt us too, what he did to you, you know that Bella. If I find out he's done anything to hurt you-"

"I think you've got it wrong, he'd never do anything to-"

"But damn it, Bella he did! Can't you see that?

"God, Bella, what's this I hear you snapped at Charlie? He's your father, for Christ's sake! What we're we supposed to think, Bella? You never talk to any of us anymore, not since he came back. I know something's going on, so just come out and tell me. Trouble at home? Trouble with Cullen? What, Bella tell me; explain to me why you're all bruised up!" His voice had risen to yelling at me, and he took a breath before softening his voice. "If either of them are hurting you Bella, we can help you get out of there. You deserve better than that."

The hairs on the back of my neck rose, as a foul odor assaulted my nose. Reaching forward, I stopped Mike from continuing on, my hand on his lips. "Mike, I think you need to go back inside."

"No, Bella, I said I won't leaving and I'm not going to until we have this sorted out."

Something flashed behind the Lamborghini, large and eternally black racing. Another object silver in color with a streak of molten gold crowning it followed, slightly slower then the being before it. So slow that I was able to recognize this as Cheri, her cherubian face distraught, bringing even more of a chill to my spine.

"Really Mike. You need to get back into the store bef-"

Before I could finish the sentence, something ripped past the two of us, grabbing me by the leg and dragging me from where I stood.

The asphalt burned at the exposed flesh it could grab on to, as my dress hitched up underneath me when I was dragged, screaming at the top of my lungs.

My opposing leg kicked at my offender, as I tried grasping at anything I could get my hands on, including the bare asphalt as it passed my hands. Over my shoulder, I saw Mike trying to scramble back up and towards the store. A creature had dropped from a light fixture in front of him, where it released a predatorial hiss.

Looking back a head of me, I prepared to fight both offenders off if I had to.

Mike, flew past me, coming to a landing about 10 feet from me, his head lolling to the side as he hit the pavement with a thud, as the hand that grasped my foot released me, the two beings jumping so they stood at alternative ends, both ravenous and snarling.

Both were quite familiar to me, even in their current state.

Neither showed any skin, yet I could identify them immediately by their stances.

One stood tall, back arched in a feline-like way, her hips swaying seductively like they were on a pendulum hung under a thin sheet on the flowing waterfall, her legs looking like they went one for miles compared to her companion. Her eyes peaked out of a hood, thick kajul around her lids accenting her bright orange-centered lime eyes. Thin red lips too stuck out through a veil.

The other, as I remember now, sister, walked in a delicate manner, shoulders back in a relaxed state like she was strolling through the park. Her face, unlike the woman, was uncovered by the veil, her sickly white flesh only protected by her hood, where brown ringlets swayed from beneath the bill.

Now, I finally was able to look between the two of them without being torn limb to limb, I realized that each had a majestic beauty to them that the Cullens and other vampires simply lacked, all their own, separate from one another. Conscious and control. The smaller of the two moved with great sadness in her movements, while the bigger aggressively stalked, ever ready for the kill.

Dark eyes stared hollowly at me, as her hand outstretched, expecting me to hand her what she wanted.

"Now give me the amulet."

Author's notes: Sorry for the wait. I decided to write the ending and work backward, starting with my favorite scenes, and avoiding scenes that hurt me to write.

I'll be honest, I cried writing out the synopsis of the next chapter.

So Lily and Dahlia come back for round two. Who will win, you ask. Well you will soon see.

Also, I'm sorry I did that to my readers. I mean, Jake and Bella. When most people read my story description, I'll bet their mind immediately went to Edward, didn't it? Well here's around the time that I tell you that her stalker wasn't Edward. If you haven't quite figured it out, the creature that the description is actually three people, and Edward is sadly not one of them: one is Jacob, who left the ring; two is Genesis, who left her the note, and three, which is the one I really meant to be "the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth," Ciella Elizabeth Marie Swan-Cullen (as she is know later in the story) or 'Chéri' as you would currently know her.

Why is she the most beautiful creature, you ask? I will answer: she is beautiful because she changes. Vampires do not change, cannot give birth, but she is proof that there is hope for Bella and Edward somehow. She was born of Marcus and Genesis, A vampire and a werewolf queen. Cheri has grown from an infant, into a child, and although she has taken nearly a thousand years to grow, she has.

Why is Genesis beautiful? Because she gave Bella the gift of eternal life. She will live forever searching for someone she will imprint, only to be with Edward forever. She gave her the mortal way out, to give him what he loves best about her, while granting her daughter ever lasting life with the man she loves.

Jacob? Because he is the end to that means. Even if Bella is unable to produce a child through Edward, he will give her the means to produce. He will forever love her, as she is unable to imprint, age and die, her best friend shall forever be with her, as he has imprinted with her, and lives to serve her alone.

Anyway- Review, and I'll get the next chapter up sooner.


	15. Little Sister, Come Cry To Your Brother

Genesis snarled viciously towards the demon before her

Dark eyes stared hollowly at me, as her hand outstretched, expecting me to hand her what she wanted.

"Now give me the amulet."

Staring at the hand didn't help that much, as she just impatiently shook it, putting it further out to entice me to hand whatever it was over.

Something shifted behind the two, catching my eye barely, as it moved farther away from us.

_Good I don't need to have to protect him if I can help it._

"What amulet? I have no idea what you're going on about." Somehow I could sense reinforcements coming, and quickly, the thrum of their feet upon the heart almost like a distant heartbeat that I have grown used to hearing in the background.

The smaller of the two grasped a silver chain about her neck, ripping it from the swan like expanse of skin. Her fist punched into the air, letting a ruby pendant imbedded in a golden ankh swing angrily with a ring similar to that of bells.

Looking at her wrists answered where the sound had come from. A row of dainty gold bells hung around her wrists around the edge of her medieval cufflets.

"This! Damn it girl, we know you have it. Give it to us NOW!" Dahlia's foot stomped the ground like a spoiled child as she glared down at me. Her gold makeup caught the sunlight, lighting her skin with a reproachful hiss.

Her hand shot up, ripping the hood down further on her face, so the sun couldn't kiss her face at all.

A horrid burning smell wafted to my nose from the direction of the darker woman, as she glared up broodingly at the sun.

The ring on my neck burned slightly in answer to their demands, re-announcing its presence to my person. One hand covered my neck, as I pushed the pendant further down into my cleavage.

"What do you want with it?"

"Like you don't already know. You're one of them, as if they wouldn't let one of their own into the bigger picture."

"Dahlia, I don't think she knows. Just look at her face."

"Oh?" She turned back over her shoulder to look at me. I mustered my best innocent look for her alone, as I tried to drown out the burning scent of her flesh after it contacted the sunlight.

_Legends must come from somewhere,_ I reminded myself, watching them intently.

"But why would they leave her out of the loop, Lily? She is, as you put it, their new mother."

"I don't know-" I started, trying to keep them going on about whatever it was they wanted, and not about my destruction. The more time I stalled, the better.

"Stop your bullshit." Dahlia's eyes smoldered beneath the hood, glaring at me alone. "I am well aware of your tricks, and this time, you will not win, Rashaka."

Something stood, trembling behind them, and I instantly recognized it as Mike. He held something shiny in his fist, approaching us silently.

Before I realized what he was about to do, he raised his fist, and I recognized that what he held was a crowbar, possibly from his mother's car.

"NO MIKE DON'T-!!"

With the crow bar in his hand, he slammed it against Lily's small head, barely ruffling her curls.

The stick of metal, as that is what it had become after the metal snapped in half upon hitting her skull clanked to the ground, Mike turning to run high tailed back to where-ever he had come from.

He was stopped, however, by the tall huntress, her form crouching as she hissed at him, Mike, coming to a complete scrambling halt before her, turning around ready to sprint back towards Lily and I blindly, like a lost sheep being herded back into his pen.

Her eyes widened, as if all he did was drop a water balloon on her. Turning, I could feel the evil intent smile that pulled her lips back, exposing razor sharp teeth.

She approached him, mutely, and all I could see was his face and her back. Reaching up, she caressed his face, pulling it down so her lips were at his ear.

"Michael," she whispered loud enough for me to hear, as if I were intruding on an intimate conversation. "Do you love her, Michael?"

Her hand clenched the back of his head by his hair, keeping him bent down.

"You can have her forever, Michael. Do you want her?"

Her hand held his neck in place, as her lips pressed soundly to his thin, weak neckline, the thickness curving to match the shape of his throat, her nose obviously breathing in the scent of his steady heartbeat.

"All you have to do." _**Kiss **_"Is Bring" _**Kiss **_"Me"_** Kiss **_"That"_** kiss **_"Pendant."

As she drew away, I could feel a shift in the Michael Newton I knew, as he turned into a darker being then ever before.

He stood up tall, and I caught a glint of ruby bleeding into his eyes.

"What did you do to him?!" I demanded, watching the monstrosity stand, turning around to face me as she wiped a bit of blood from her bottom lip.

The smile returned once more, pulling her face into a grotesque deformed sort of smirk. "Nothing that is below me."

Michael approached me, and I stood, ever moving, as he had yet to find his balance at the moment.

"You see, my dear, I cannot take it from you. If I could, you would have so-since been dead."

"Your blood would retract me, which is why your darling Cullens can so easily manipulate you."

"You lie."

"Oh? Then explain why everyone's powers work against you in their family and no one else? Why it is that when you're truly worried that they never work?"

"You're only half werewolf, but its enough to eliminate my powers. While I may not bring you any bodily harm, he can."

"And as long as you consider him your kin, you cannot harm him either."

"But that doesn't mean I can't!" A rich voice called, instantly sending me into rabid warmth that made my knees instantly weak.

Liquidly, I met the ground in a heap, my hands meeting the ground evenly with my knees as I collapsed.

Looking up, I was immediately calmed, the warm presence not one person, but four, all dressed in white flowing clothes and approaching fast.

Once they had stopped, Genesis snarled viciously towards the demon before her, grabbing me and passing me back to two werewolves, a green-eyed one pushing me back to the ground with a snort as he and his brother took positions on either side of me, creating a arch with Genesis.

"We asked you to leave."

"And I did as I was asked. I ordered you to leave our land."

"We don't follow orders."

The younger of the two vampiresses snarled, barring two rows of exaggeratedly sharp fangs, the teeth slashing together angrily as she circled, hissing at the two werewolf guards that stood on the half circle's edge. One of the wolves could very well pass for Jacob's twin brother, tall, with cropped black fur over russet earthy tones. The only difference was that he had copper brown eyes.

The second was larger then the other with course dark auburn fur. He stood before Dahlia defiantly when she rounded the corner near him, and he met her with a similar hiss, although he made a swipe for her neck.

I was swept further behind my guards by two more, told to stay where I could be protected. The two females from this morning had joined us. One was very thin, quaky perhaps; with straight drop hair that cropped at her shoulder in a dagger-like cut, as if a razor had been used in haste to cut her beautiful golden red hair. She made me uneasy; as the wind blew, her dress blew thrashingly around her small frame, and too soon I noticed that she too was bending under the winds will. From what little I had seen of her face, her eyes were a brilliant teal-green, accelerating her face.

_Osza?_ I had recalled Chéri call her that.

The other, had piercing black eyes, locked behind thick, wavy brown hair.

Her name evaded me, but I remembered her cold eyes very well, reminding me so much of Rosalie's the first two years of our relationship with each other.

Speaking of which, the girl slipped over to me, kneeling before me, as she pressed her cold lips to my cheek, wrapping her arms around my neck with a soft, "Mozier."

All four of us, women, I mean, had on similar forms of clothing. At least, that's what it looked like as the wind took up our gowns

The white linen dress clung to the upper part of my chest, and flared across the dirt.

The vampiresses stalked continuously, looking for a break to get around the two men and at Genesis and I, though I would have sworn I saw regret in the little one's eye.

Michael approached, finally have found his feet and remembered how to move them. He called my name seductively soft as he shuffled his feet staggeringly.

He didn't make it far though, as he stopped grabbing a hold of his head, ripping hair out of his scalp, staring at the ground.

A gurgling sound erupted from his chest and blood came falling from his mouth as he shook violently.

I went to get up, before my daughter, her head-shaking no, pushed me back to the ground, her eyes holding mine a moment before trying to find Mike again.

Osza shrieked her hand going up to her eyes; as she dropped down to kneel before me, pulling my head to her chest in an iron-clasped cage.

I could hear a scuffle, and I was almost glad I had my face buried against her breast.

Someone screamed, and the response was a snarl from one of the brothers. I heard Dahlia shout something to her sister about breaking a connection before it was too late.

Then, Lily screamed, long and high pitched in agony, and once more the smell of burning vampire flesh reached my nose.

I pulled away from her, willing her to allow me access to what had happened, no matter how horrid.

He had hit the ground, a few feet behind the two vampiresses, and all I could see were his legs twitching before he went motionless. However, the two were not think enough to cover the puddle of blood that ran like a river down the asphalt and into the sewer drain.

To anyone other then me, it must have looked like a eternal hemorrhage, although I know that the other werewolves would be able to smell her venom.

Lily violently shook, holding onto her sister, the white gloves clenching the black gown tightly as she supported her entire weight as she twitched.

Whatever, or whomever had burned was already covered from my vision, as Dahlia held Lily by her elbows.

In my heart, I cried out for him; the man that stood so protectively above me had died for me without even knowing what he was doing, or for what monster he did it to protect. In my heart, I knew it was me who he was protecting, and her he was fighting.

"YOU BITCH!" Lily screeched, before jolting forward passed all three of my werewolf

gaurds, reaching me before anyone could bat an eye.

Her hand connected to my face, while my hand had reached up to her neck to hold her off of me.

Once more she hissed, backing away from me quickly, until I noticed I had exposed her neck. Under the light sun of Forks Washington, her skin had turned into charcoal, or something as dark and frail as charcoal, anyway.

Her gloved hands quickly covered the exposed flesh as my hands reached forward, ripping the hood off as well.

Both hands went to her cheeks, screeching sobs erupting from her chest.

Cheri had grasped my hand, and before I knew what I was doing, she drove it into my attackers chest.

Something warm, thumped against my fist, and Cheri forced my hand shut and out. I looked down, throwing the object quickly to the dirt, realizing I had held her beating heart.

Turning to look for her sister, she found that she had gone, abandoning her to her fate.

"Eloi, Eloi, lema….sabachthani…" She murmured, falling silently to the ground where she turned into fragments of dust, into the air, scattering along with the wind.

"Jacob…" his name caught on my tongue, remembering the oath for his protection, and my own betrayal.

I backed away from the still warm heart beating on the ground, and into a pair of solid warm arms. They came around me, as I turned around, the gold filling my vision all that I needed.

He pulled me further from the place, leaving Mike and Lily there dying alone, and I assume the rest of my protectors as well, carrying me until I found myself in Edward's forest.

The man held me tightly to his chest, rocking gently as I mumbled incoherencies.

My daughter stood huddled against me, as she vainly tried to evict me from my misery. She leaned over my lap, her long crystalline hair caressing her cheek and my thighs.

"Edward." I sniveled, looking up into black eyes that watched me intently, "Take me to Edward."

_**ABOUT 5-10 MINUTES LATER--**_

_**NARRATOR POV**_

Bella's arms shook as the man set her to her feet, placing a brief kiss to her warm red cheek, before Chéri wrapped her bony arm around her mother's, leading me towards the house.

Edward shot out the door, rushing towards us, having probably sat by the window all night worried sick.

he had only been gone a few hours and as hard as he had searched, he had not found her, and instead reclined to beg the child to search for her surrogate mother and return with her.

And now, before him sat both mother and child, master and servant, shepherd and sheep.

Gathering her into his arms, Edward pulled her flat against him, his face in her hair as he breathed a sigh of relief; she was safe, at least for now she was, as she stayed reluctantly in his frozen arms.

A shiver ran up her spine as she realized what she had done not only to her own body and her friendship, but also to her relationship with this man

Pushing at his shoulder, she began to cry hysterically, the sobs causing her to shake harder.

His voice echoed her name in her ear, a sort of repenting tone in his tenor as his hand stroked her head gently, "It's alright I have you, everything is alright…"

And for the first time in her entire life, Bella doubted his words, try as she might to believe them, she always found them to ill begotten lies, for if he had only known the sin she must repent for, she would surely no longer be his angel.

"Hey, what did you do to my sister?!" A voice demanded harshly, pulling me from Edward's grasp.

Alright loves. That's all for now. I'm assuming (and that's a dangerous thing, being me) that there will be only 2 more chapters. I might decide to drawl like I did the battle between Bella and the sisters. (Originally one battle, happy-happy, Bella kills 3 people 1 chapter, and OMG it took me 6 chapters to do it.)

Anyways, this is the chapter I cried in. It was so bad, because originally, the ending was Bella forever lost Edward because of what she did. But not yet, my dears. (I promise I won't hurt you that bad.)

How'd you like the siblings? I love'em.

Names? If you insist…

In order of age:

Boys: Anthony, Garrett, Elijah, Peter, Leo, Mark, Nicholas, Philip, Zachary(will not be brought into story, I don't think), and Jacob (yes, your favorite little werewolf bad boy is Bella's youngest brother).

Girls: Chéri, Sophie, Oxana (or Osza for Chéri), Lydia, Victoire, Helen, Natalie, Alexis, Bella (our Bella), and Nakita.

Well anyway, Review and you'll get this story finished up quick.


	16. The End

OXSANA'S POV

_**BELLA'S POV**_

A man with wavy golden brown locks limped towards us, his hazel eyes narrowed into slits at Edward and I.

His hair, I noticed, was pulled back slightly, leaving the tips of his curled hair to spin out and expose the flaxen underside of each wiping curl.

He moved smoothly, even though he put little weight on his left leg as he approached us, fists clenched, until he was standing in Edward's face, nostrils flaring as he inhaled the offensive stench that all vampires extended to our kind.

"Hey, what did you do to my sister?!" A voice demanded harshly. A warm hand settled against my shoulder, trying to draw me from my Edward-cocoon. I moved freely, being pulled behind the man.

"I said what the hell have you done to my sister, you bastard!"

Osza came running out of the Cullen's house, her strawberry hair waving as she rushed towards us.

She grabbed his arm urgently, jumbling words into some sort of repentance to her brother for what might have happened to their queen.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, watching perhaps for some sign of my breaking.

The back of my hand came up to my face, rubbing the grit from my cheek, pulling back to look softly at it, more interested in making myself look occupied then in the soot itself.

The words slowly calmed, and I noted that the topic of conversation had yet to drift from me. I felt awkward between them, the man's hand still gripping me by the upper arm gently, as if to guide me, as our sister held his other hand in both of hers, to her lips each golden finger drew, as she softened his exterior dramatically with each kiss.

Too soon his vision returned to me, locking me in a green-induced haze. He pulled me to him, instead of following through and coming to me, and kissed me near my lips on my cheek intentionally, trying to goad Edward, I was sure.

He released me with nothing more, the earthy amber smell of his flesh clinging to me like ambrosia.

I inhaled deeply, before opening my eyes to see Osza and the man a ways away from us, speaking in hushed tones, pressed firmly together, both hands grasping the other. Edward approached me once more; wrapping his arms around me before pressing his lips jealously over the very same flesh my brother had touched only a moment before, ridding me off all of his scent.

His lips smoothed over gently, pulling one of my lips to his, before pulling my face fully towards him.

I melted instantly, leaning the arch of my back against his iron like arms, the appendages acting like a railing for me as I pushed against him gently, as he, the predator, followed me over the threshold of his arms.

I was dropped unceremoniously flat to the ground once more, and I stomped the ground with a huff with the back of my shoes.

Having quite enough of everything thus far today, I stood, brushing myself off and headed in the direction in the house, through the romanticizing man and his younger sister and my fiancé.

I felt three pairs of eyes investigating me as I marched angrily from the scene.

"Bella! Where are you going?" I heard him call, as I hit the porch, making my way up the stairs undaunted, and ignoring him.

A flash buzzed past me, coming to an ending before the door, arms out to block me from going around him into the house.

Instead of following through with my original plan, I turned once more, hopping down the stairs and walking in an aimless direction into the forest.

"BELLA! WE HAVE A WEDDING REHEARSAL TONIGHT!"

I continued on, even though his words had fazed me slightly. I had to stay close even if I didn't exactly want to be around his house as it crawled with magical beings from fairytale nightmares.

As I walked, I heard a scuffle begin anew, and a smile drew to my face eagerly. A dull, throbbing pain, not unlike the one from two days ago, reappeared at the base of my upper back, as if I had been punched squarely in the spine.

Decidedly, I sat down on a fallen log, thinking of remaining there until I either chilled, someone came to get me or the sun had fallen.

And I did, at least, until Alice flitted in under her own intentions, her arms full of a navy colored outfit, shoes and coat.

She held it out with a brilliant smile, her ruby lips pulling back to expose brilliant teeth set in her tiny wide mouth.

"Here, put this on." She set the clothes down, beginning to tug at the white tattered summer dress, unbuttoning it to my midriff before I stopped her.

She however had different ideas and I soon found the blue tablecloth looking thing being thrown about me, her nimble hands fastening the halter dress at the waist with a slightly lighter blue scarf belt.

I was rushed quickly back to the car where both Jasper and Edward waited, the mysterious car also heated and ready to move.

_**OXSANA'S POV**_

My brother and I, Garret, to be precise, as Anthony could barely walk at the moment, escorted the vampires to the wedding rehearsal, standing at the back of the restaurant once they were done with the final preparations. In the shadow-like sidelines we watched for any potential harm to our sister, be it from her friends or these human fools.

Her lover, if that was what he was, was almost as attentive as us, key word almost.

His hand never strayed from the back of her chair, and she had thus put up a forefront for her human friends.

The blonde girl looked eagerly to the door every so often, and finally removed her cell phone with the intention to call "Mike" loud and clear.

I stood, ready to relieve Bella of any pressure these imbeciles were sure to cause unintentionally. I recognized the name immediately as the name my sister had cried in agony as the boy died before her very eyes.

She dealt with it well, however, and so I allowed Garret to replace me in my seat on his lap.

They left soon after, perhaps the vampire had more sense then we had thought, he seemed to recognize her agony as much as I had, and I wondered if it were really all that noticeable.

We arrived at the house around 10 pm in the dark, shuffling with the aid of generations training for this moment. Unlike the first time since arriving at this house, we entered through the front, the vampires at a careful ease.

Bella looked infuriated, and I almost wished I hadn't let her get into the car with the vampires and not us. Almost.

"Do it now, Edward." She commanded it strongly. Her eyes were chocolaty brown, and her makeup had long since been smudged.

"No, Bella."

Angrily, Bella grabbed the collar of her dress, ripping it straight down, exposing everything from her right shoulder blade to a black push then darting down in a jagged line to a little left of her naval. The dress, as thick as it was made, weighed heavily, until finally, it slid down the other side of her breast, exposing both shoulders and most of her bra to everyone in the room.

Her hand reached out, grabbing his with a flash of fury pursing her lips and slanting her eyes. She whirled him around, before smacking him in the face.

"Do it now Edward or so help me."

Taking a steadying breath, she continued, "What, have you tired of me already? Damn it, Edward can't you see yet; I need to be changed and if you don't do it-"

"Damn it, Bella, I _said __**NO**_!"

"Then I'll just have to have someone else do it."

A small crackling whimper came from her chest, as she pulled her hand from his fist, rubbing it against her breast. It took me several moments to realize what had happened to her, although it dawned the second that Garrett stood up from beside our mother, moving so he stood closer to Lydia and I, ready to jump at any moment.

She gulped, audibly, and suddenly I felt like a fly on the wall, an intruder on their home, on their argument. I suddenly wished I were a chameleon, that way I could fade into the background unseen as I watched the argument unfold before my sister and I, our youngest tucked against my legs as she hid her face and ears in my dress, pulling it in her small, pale fists to submerge her in me completely.

"Shhh, Chéri. It will be all right…" my hand caressed her golden locks as she murmured incoherent French.

Bella lifted her eyes from her wrist, and I quickly noticed the shimmering crystalline tears that streaked angrily across her face, fading against her cleavage into the unseen part of her blue halter dress.

"Then I guess I have no other choice then. Alice?" She searched for the small black-haired pixie.

She stood blankly, starring flatly at the wall.

Moving on, she stared at the blonde-haired doctor, who simply shook his head. "Carlisle?"

"Rosalie? Emmett?"

The blonde-bombshell folded her arms, while the bear-like man looked anywhere but to the girl.

It seemed that none of his family were going to betray him. No matter how much they loved her, they would not side with their human sister.

Her eyes, silver as the moon rounded on our family, her true family, catching eyesight with mother, both of them staring at each other as if no others were present, a silent conversation exchanged.

"Fine." Her hand swung down loosely by her side, as she stood erect, defiantly. "I've made my wish then."

"Then I shall be the sacrifice!" Lydia gasped out, grabbing Bella by the her dress belt, falling to her knees before the girl, "I will give you what you need!"

Bella looked down on the girl, who looked terrified on the ground laying tribute to the new Rashaka. Her eyes went wide and she gulped often, lips parted as she breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling in sweeping motions.

The hands the clenched the dress belt smoothed until they went to her shirt, starting to undo the oriental spin clip that held the top of her red blouse shut.

"Stop."

Both girls looked shocked at the intrusion, staring with similar wide-eyes to our mother, who looked more withered then ever.

Standing on shaky legs, she pulled her cloak closer to her rapidly deteriorating flesh.

"Mother stop this!"

Anthony tried wrapping his arms around her, failing miserably, before backing away from her completely when she slapped his hands away from her arm.

His hazel green eyes followed her around the room, unrelentingly studying her movement.

"Lydia, this is my curse to bear."

"But mother-!" her right hand reached out, the left remaining on the clasp where her hand had pulled it down to expose her left collarbone.

The silvery glare stopped her mid-sentence, "It is my salvation, Lydia! Would you deny me that?"

"Forgive her mother, she doesn't know what she's saying!" I found myself at Lydia's side, pressing my heeled foot against the small of her back.

She bowed against the force of my foot to her back; her head low down to the ground, her hair caressing Bella's feet gently, "I live to serve my queen. Nothing else, nothing more."

"Bella."

It drew her attention back to the eldest woman in the room, obviously leaning on her every word.

"Come upstairs with me Bella."

The girl stood, casting a hollow glance over her shoulder at the man she called her fiancée, a smug look on her features, as she pulled the dress up when she reached the stairs, her head turning back elegantly once she was certain that he had seen, that he had understood exactly why she had to do what she was about to.

"What was that all about?" Alice murmured lowly, looking anywhere but to where her brother stood fuming.

"That was the change of commands." Anthony said. He was so close I could smell the perpetual mint in his breath.

His arm wrapped softly around my waist, and I felt the satiny material move to accommodate him, his arms pulling me from my sister, who had taken ball form, shaking violently on the floor as she chocked on silent sobs.

"And _that _means….?" She girl continued, genuinely confused at our terminology. Her mate, the tall blonde male, separated himself from her, and moved to comfort my huddled sister.

I raised my eyes, and for the first time, I met eyes with a vampire in humanoid form, and I felt pity for them. Not that they deserved pity, per say, but there was something strongly distressing about this entire situation, and I knew deep in my heart that she had already played her part and was probably as involved in all of this as I was.

I couldn't find my voice; it had gone with the wind to a happier place then where I now occupied, breathing the same air these vampires did, possibly smelling a lot more like them then I preferred as well.

Instead, my brother continued for me, his silky voice calming as I felt it rumble through me from behind, "It means tonight, the Rashaka dies."

_**BELLA'S POV**_

I always knew he was going to try to back out. It just wasn't in his nature.

I understood him, completely and entirely, but I am a selfish creature. While I love him with all my heart, I refuse to let my humanity be the cause of the biggest inter-breed war the earth has yet to see.

Looking over my shoulder, I smiled at my family, catching sight of Edward's furious face last, afraid of what I would see.

His head was downcast, avoiding my straight eye line, and he was shaking a thousand times as much as I was. His hands clenched into fists, and I could almost feel the blood dripping from his palm, as if I were the life force so ready to slip from his veins.

Turning back to my mistress, I allowed her to take my hand, moving as one being with her up the two and a half staircases it took to get into the attic room that Genesis and her children occupied at the moment.

She tapped the door with her foot, the crackling wood sweeping shut and bouncing slightly open in silence. I found myself spinning around the room in nervousness, as she watched me from the door.

She had withered since I met her. Her face was tired and her eyes didn't open as far as usual, sagging over eyes that had dulled.

Stepping from the door, she dropped the shawl from her body, stepping into a streamline of light, the twisting dust particles lightening her bronze flesh as they shimmered around her shoulders and head, disappearing to the soot covered floor.

"Bella…" her sweet voice started, settling on the makeshift cot. The bed sagged under her weight, nearly meeting the ground by a four-inch distance.

Wide-eyed I followed suit, sitting beside the mother Rashaka on the bed.

"What do you wish for, more then anything in the world Bella?"

I thought about it before. What did I want more then anything else?

Edward was always first and foremost in my mind. I wanted him; but didn't I also want Jacob as well? He was my best friend, and I wanted him to be there for me forever.

I wanted Edward to be the one to change me, also. I wanted this war between werewolves and vampire to stop. I didn't want my family to be hurt anymore.

The floor creaked on the pull-down stairs, possibly the outcome of weight pressing down on the ancient wood stair ladder.

"I want it to be Edward." The words flowed freely, as I looked up at her, my eyes reflecting in hers.

"What else?" Her hand covered mine, closing over it comfortingly, "I know there's more in your mind that you long for."

I shook my head as it changed axis, coming to a halt looking at my knees and my cross-folded fingers

She watched me, reading me as she stood, moving gracefully to the attic door, where she pressed it shut behind her, her back to the door, waiting for my response.

"I want Jacob."

"That's understandable. He's been your best friend for nearly four years now; I'd think you're crazy if you didn't."

"That's not what I mean."

"How so?"

"I want him, and he wants me. Now that I am what I am, it sort of makes sense. I love Edward more then anything in the world, but there's a strange sense deep in my gut that someday, I'll love Jake as much as I do Edward. And it makes me feel dirty. Edward is my one and only, and I know I shouldn't want another."

"You think that Marcus was my only? Are you telling me that what I have done with my life was wrong? Bella, this is our lives; want all you wish, but if you cannot cope with this, how is he supposed to? We, by living species, yearn for similarity. But by what standards are you judging: the humans? They are weak compared to us, and live only a moment in our lives, so short they are but a single grain of sand at he bottom of the sea. How are you to justify your actions by such insignificant creatures?"

Her eyes had darkened, turning an ashen grey from her once lively silver. "You want a life to base yours from, take it from me, take it from the vampires, people that have seen centuries pass at the blink of an eye, but don't you dare insult our kind by looking to the humans."

The floor creaked, drawing her attention and mine to the door, where my bronze-haired Adonis stood, pressed against the doorframe, watching our every move within the room.

"Genesis." His voice was curt, sharp like a knife, as his head nodded in her direction. "Would you leave us for a moment."

_No…_ I cried, fear crawling over on the edge of my mind into my psyche. I feared him alone now, the set of his jaw unnerved me, making me want to crawl under the bed and hide from his eyes like the first days I had known him.

A smile graced her orange-crest lips, exposing her brilliant white teeth. Her brown curled crown nodded in his direction, standing up tall and waltzing past him, pausing slightly beside him for a reason that seemed to elude me altogether.

The door clicked shut for the first time since I had ever been in this room, and I felt my heart click with it, jumping into my throat as apprehension ate away at my living gut.

Trapped once more, I shifted until I felt the wall press my back and shoulder, signaling I had reached both the corner and the edge of the bed.

He, ever the predator in every situation, slid up onto the bed, cornering me further then I had been only moments before.

I felt a sharp spark shoot once through my spine and then a second time through my abdomen.

Edward continued, pushing his arms distractingly over my head so he leaned over me, like a vulture waiting for death. A single curt word breathed from his lips, and down onto my upturned face, as I went to grant his lips further custom with mine. "Mine."

Upturning my face, my bottom lip dragged across his, exposing the slacked jaw only for he.

The breath hitched as he continued on only for my ears alone, pressed against me in this musty bed.

"Right now, Bella, I will change you for a determined condition; one that, should I change you at this moment in time, you must promise to complete once you have been changed."

I hesitated, opening my mouth when I should have kept it shut, "What condi-"

"Later." He pulled me so my head lay daintily on the pillow, his lips following the contour of my throat, brushing rougher against my jugular, as he nuzzled it harsher then he ever had.

I caught a moan in the back of my throat, swallowing it before coughing, the air immediately sucked from my lungs.

As much as I knew this feeling, nothing prepared me for the agonizing pain that ripped the air from my lungs, expelling it like the poison that was seeping into my bloodstream like an hourglass; my time was up now, well, it was long since gone.

It felt as if someone had reached down my throat and grasped my heart within their fingers, suppressing its erratic thumping.

A fire licked, not unlike any other time I had encountered the venom, but I immediately found the urge to rip the appendage exposed to the poison from my body, despite the repercussions.

Edward, of what I could see of him, seemed apologetic almost, with his thighs wrapped firmly about my waist, pinning me purposely down with my arms behind my back.

I knew I was shrieking, even if I couldn't comprehend where the air was coming from to fuel such an action.

He looked once more down on me, eyes harsh and collecting, before he leapt up from me and out the attic shutters.

A shallow breeze caressed my ears as I suddenly felt hallow inside, "Farewell Bella."

The room spun, tearing me further into the oblivion, until everything went black. I felt my world die, as if I had nothing to live for, no reason to endure this agonizing suffrage.

My fingers slid from the brink of sanity, the light beneath my fingertips slipping like wet rubber until I was tumbling into the dark shadows of oblivion, loosing human self, name, mind, sanity…

And Forever, and a day, I ceased to remain Isabella Marie Swan.

_**THE END.**_

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I am evil. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. First story I ever finished. HURAY for ME!

Wingedspirit: (I apologize, but I had to edit your spelling-it was bothering me.) Ok overview of how I felt during your story was aww, yay, eww finally, huh? Hmm, WTH, EW, and huh. Thank you for not planning on hurting us that bad you do not even want to know how bad I was during NM I think I scared a few people LOL.

Sarra: Well, I'll be bluntly honest; I was a raving lunatic after NM. And thus far, it is in my opinion Bella deserves neither Edward nor Jacob. As far as I'm concerned, however, I prefer Edward being in the picture more then Jacob.

Wingedspirit: Ok so are you saying that when Bella gags had sex with the mutt she slept with her brother? Did she know she was his sister and vise versa and if not is the going to play in some how? Not asking for spoilers just wondering.

**Sarra: Yes, Jacob Black is Bella's brother. If you will recall back to chapter 9:**

_** "You are to take one of your brothers as a lover, and create life to resurrect the strongest race, the last of this race, between you. And with this gift, you may live forever, so long as you honor your own blood." Intrigued, I sat up, her eyes watching me gently, "And who, exactly are my brothers? I'm an only child…" I aimed for annoyance, though I was genuinely interested. A ghostly sad smile passed her lips, never meeting the hallow grey eyes that chilled me more so then the winter frost edging my flesh. "The Werewolves."**_

**Genesis states that the werewolves are in fact her brothers, as Rashaka are the female counterparts to werewolves. **

**As to whether or not Jake knows she's his sister? Well, I guess he could now that Genesis announced Bella as the new Rashaka (there is only one Rashaka at a time, but they can have many number of female children, only the original can claim the next in line as well.) So, if he thought about it it might click, but it hasn't yet.**

Wingedspirit: Also why did she call him and sleep with him if I missed I'm sorry just point me to where its explained and why was she saying it hurt?

**Sarra: Because he was the first person on her cell phone? I honestly don't know why she called him. Perhaps she remembered how he helped relieve her pain the first couple of times? Why would she sleep with him? She went into heat. I'm not sure if you've had a period yet or not, but I'll assume you haven't. With dogs, they gain a relentless need to rut and produce puppies. Until the female gets pupped, she goes through extreme discomfort that can be compared to a tooth being pulled. With humans, it's a lot less intense, normally, however some women go through such agonizing pain they do physical damage to themselves trying to get rid of the pain. Because Bella is a werewolf, I fused both dog and human characteristics, thus Bella has the blinding pain of both human and wolf heat cycles.**

Now that you're all calmed down after your heart attack, it's time to tell you that I will be posting an Epilogue of sorts, shorter or perhaps longer then ever, which should be followed up by another story altogether following Bella's role as the Rashaka.

Really, did you honestly think I'd do that to you?

You did? Really?

Well, review, or this really will be the end this time.

_**TAO-RI-SARRA**_


	17. Hybrid

Softly, a rough hand caressed my cheek

_**BELLA'S POV**_

_She's just like him _

_Spoiled rotten, confused by the lies she's been fed _

_She's searching for no one (but herself) _

_Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy that she is her _

_And this time I think you'll know _

_You're not alone _

_There is more to this I know _

_You can make it out _

_You will live to tell _

_(There is more to this) _

_**Thump**_

The darkness pulled me every which way, making me stumble around false pretenses of life.

_**Thump**_

The agony had slowly begun to recede after about 4 days of unrelenting torture, dulling into a stabbing pain, which held for a few days before ebbing into a tightening ache.

_**Thump**_

My heart slowed, sputtering as it fought to continue its beat.

Fingers, soft and nimble, ran through my scalp, weaving my hair with something into a hold atop of my head, something warm and wet pressed to my brow soon after.

_**Thump**_

"Do you think she will ever wake?"

"I do hope she wakes soon."

"What if she doesn't let it over come her, Anthony?" a sweet voice murmured close to me, above my head I had denounced.

_**Thump**_

"She's been asleep for a week and a half, Oxana. Wake her up, now."

Silence answered, and I felt in my mind her brush her sister off.

"If she doesn't wake, she'll starve and die."

The room went deft once more, and I almost felt like pulling myself to answer them, though I found no utter strength in my body at all.

_**Thu-**_

I waited for the next beat of my heart, but it did not come in time.

It contracted, oh yes, but did not release and retract the opposing lobe. Instead, the left side pumped in, and paused. It did not budge from its spot, but remained where it stopped like it had been glued there.

Softly, a rough hand caressed my cheek.

Swatting at it, I rolled away, growling at the burning ice that swayed me towards the world of the living. I wanted to live in my fantasies; where Edward was beside me, and all these monsters disappeared once and for all.

"_Motzeir, she is wake."_

The French girl held my head in her hands, messaging the scalp between her fine fingertips.

"How are you, Bella?" a soft feminine voice murmered.

My lips trembled as I tried to form some sort of words. I found, however, that I was drained eternally, and could only groan aloud to express my deep hunger as well as the ache that had yet to relinquish me.

I could feel the wind blowing against my face, filling my sense with cinnamon.

Groaning, I tried to swallow, swollen tongue darting out to moisten equally dry lips. I opened my eyes, meeting the dark evergreen dipped in emerald gazing back at me with hunger deeply rooted.

White was the only other thing I could distinguish, as it cascaded in tuffs over the creatures shoulders and around me to the bed.

She turned, taking a glass of blood from the strawberry golden haired maiden beside her.

"Don't give her it straight."

The glass pressed to my lips, and I took it in, despite the automatic shut down of my throat.

It closed up quickly, disengaging my ability to swallow, and it all came back out once more.

Anthony's warm hand pressed to my head, "She's still warm yet. She hasn't converted."

Another man stepped in, "Obviously she has. Look at her eyes."

"It means nothing Garrett, so long as she has a pulse."

"On the right side! Anthony, she's woken up, there's no way the blood's going to let her convert the rest of the way-"

"Stop." Genesis's voice rang loud and clear over her sons, even if it was a weak shadow of what it once had been.

The room settled into silence, as I heard her shuffles to the bed from the couch, her hand pressing beside my pillow, the sinking bed announcing her presence to me.

"Garret, go get your sister something fluid from the fridge." Her voice was subdued, and her logic was even confusing to me.

I heard the door click, and her sigh softly above me.

The girl moved to make room for the other creature, a darker one, as it sat itself beside me on the other side of the bed, while her mother kneeled softly down on the ground.

Her hands took a hold of my chin, her fingers splaying over the base of my jaw, as she steadied my face to look immediately into her eyes.

Green, a brilliant color made of pure emerald; what I had always thought Edwards should have been like when he was still alive.

Looking into her eyes, I received all the information I needed. Her voice only confirmed my fears. "He's not here, Bella."

Quietly, the woman enveloped me in her steel arms, silently asking me to calm down. It was then that I realized I had been crying.

I had awoken from twelve days of pure agonizing hell and the man I went through it all for wasn't even here.

Closing my eyes, I focused any and all remaining energy on telekinesis with the woman holding me so close to her, my head held up solely by her bony shoulder.

_Did you find what you were looking for?_

She stiffened in my limp arms, her arms tightening slightly.

_Did you find a reason to die in peace? Can you pass on alone, knowing the truth? That love fails, no matter what dedication._

I gulped, trying to block the cry from my throat. It wouldn't do to

_Could you pass on knowing that you've damned me to your fate, Genesis? That I will forever be alone, and that your plan of happily ever after failed?_

She ignored me, pushing me from her shoulder so that my back was pressed to the headboard.

"Garret," her hand extended for what her son held, taking a thick looking pink drink. She passed it to the woman beside me, who held it to my lips. "Drink."

I obliged, even if I longed for death as I did it. The chilled concoction slid down my throat smoothly, strawberries and bananas and watermelon holding most of the taste of the drink.

"Anthony." She directed her son, to come to me, to kneel in bed beside me, and hold me, while she went elsewhere.

He smiled broadly down at me, his eyes slipping nearly closed.

I forced my throat open; pressing through the tight constriction my neck was under, "Ut"

It came out as a grunt, but somehow the man understood. His hand turned the glass from my mouth, so I could perhaps speak clearer if I was enabled to.

Moving it back to his chest, he spoke clearly, "Anthony." His hand moved to the woman closest to me, and for the first time I found out her name. "Oxana." Continuing, he pointed to the lanky boy, brown flanking hair clumping over his eyes, "Garret." Next, his finger pointed to the girl whom sat broodingly in the corner on the couch, "Lydia."

Against the weakness in my limbs, I lifted my finger towards the tiny little girl, gulping before pushing out what best I could, what she was to be called.

"Sya." I paused here, the pain of the consonant apparent, before finishing, "la."

Everything went silent again, and Anthony, as he had introduced himself, pushed the glass back to my mouth.

The next time I looked out the window, it was twilight, with the moon's celestial glow wrapping itself over the trees and ground. It was lovely.

"Don't worry, Bella. He will come back. He was just afraid of this."

A knock at the door interrupted the sibling bonding we had taken up.

Sighing, I angled myself away from my brother's chest, settling my bare feet on the floor, intent on answering the door myself.

Ciella, as I had named the girl, grabbed my forearm to support me lightly, I brushed her away, and she returned to her mother, the weak being on the bed.

As I grew stronger, she weakened, and soon she would pass.

Opening the door, I collapsed into Alice, whom was on the opposing side of the door.

Her face went immediately into shock. "Alice…"

Looking back at the moment, I think I'd surprised her. The lack of warmth, the change in my smell and my appearance… It even scared me.

I was a new entity, the old me just the outer cast mold for the newer, more rejuvenated me, made out of concrete, creating a sturdier being that everyone else now saw.

Alice held me out at arms length. "Bella you're a-"

I nodded, cutting her off.

"So she…" I saw her eye go over my shoulder into the room to the pair on the bed, Ciella pulled flat to her chest, as the bony woman stroked her daughter's hair, murmuring to her in a language unknown to man

"Yes. The mother will soon die"

"It was mine to give, to destroy myself."

Ciella ran her small fingers through waves upin waves of brown curls, her green eyes brimming over with tears.

She held onto her until her ragged breath all but stopped. Genesis's eyes flashed an emerald lime green, her natural color, I realized much later after it had hit me.

The girl tossed the body away from hers to the floor like a rag doll, before the being crystallized and shattered into dust.

Something made a clanking noise, and Oxana quickly picked it up, stowing it in her dress and away from my all-seeing eyes.

Blindly, the girl kneeled, crawling towards me, probably on scent alone. "Motzeir!" she cried out, reaching blindly out for anyone to take her hand and lead her away from the horrific pain. "Motzeir!"

I stepped closer to her and began to kneel, as a pair of arms wrapped around me, her face buried in my waist.

Alice flitted to my side, "How horrible it must be to be blinded by some cursed luck for the rest of eternity, let alone as such a small child…"

The girl sighed once, before murmuring "Motzeir…" into my lap, snuggling deeper into my arms.

My hands immediately found her silk white hair, pulling it away from her glowing emerald eyes. "Ciella…"

_**OVERVIEW POV**_

_That's just like him _

_To wander off in the Evergreen Park _

_Slowly searching _

_For any sign of the ones he used to love _

_He says he's got nothing left to live for _

_(He says he's got nothing left) _

_And this time I think you'll know _

_You're not alone _

_There's more to this I know _

_You can make it out _

_You will live to tell _

Jacob Black shuffled silently along the groves, a long line of purple budded flowers on a singular stem twisted around his wrist in the form of a bracelet.

It had been nearly 2 weeks since he had seen or heard from Bella. Every time he would call, an irate girl with a high voice would answer, quickly state that Bella was currently unable to speak, ask him to refrain from calling until she herself felt like calling, and then it would follow with a click, the woman done reciting her play one more time around.

It began bothering him when on the 6th day of his repeated schedule, a man answered, a grunt to his voice as he asked who exactly was calling and why they were being so persistent on conversing with a sick girl.

He had stopped since then, refraining from harassing Bella; if what the man had said was true, he didn't want to appear to be a pest to Bella, and if she were really ill, he wouldn't want to make her sicker.

And so he returned here, day after day, to the park, the everlasting green sending shadows against his face. No corner here would remind him of her nose, nor no fountains remind him of her fluid eyes.

No memory of her clung here, and so he tried to embrace it with open arms, like the girl who was currently pressed against his side comfortingly.

Leah's large auburn eyes looked up doe like at her pack mate, the thick lashes like curtains as they swept up half hooded, trying to read the broken thoughts for what they were, as she fiddled with the lavender bough, trying to secure another around his wrist in a wreath shape.

A hollow smile echoed down to her, and he kissed her cheek.

She seemed relieved by it, and quickly took his hand, bubbling over.

Her hair caught the chilled wind, bristling upwards in a sweeping motion, the elfish hairstyle only holding back the front half of her hair.

"Jacob." Her voice was soft, breaking the silence between them as they walked hand in hand. "I understand."

The pain could melt away here, with her so close to him, so different. He was betrayed, and she understood.

Turning his face down to her, he tugged her towards the trees, ready to disappear into the night once more.

If one were to have not known Jacob Black, they would have thought he was happy, pleasant and cheerful.

On the contrary, he was slowly dying on the inside, and no one could save him from his fate.

"You can't force someone to love you."

_**BELLA'S POV**_

_You're not alone _

_You're not, you're not alone_

_We're not alone _

_There is more to this I know _

_You can make it out _

_You will live to tell _

_(So tell me) _

_You're not alone _

_There is more to this I know _

_You can make it out _

_You will live to tell _

_You're not alone _

_You're not, you're not alone_

Edward returned much later that night.

Alice had ever been the attentive watcher, asking me if I were hungry, or if I were tired, to which I would deny both.

Deciding that time was no object, I walked into the bathroom, stripping down to nothing and stepping into the shower.

I poked odd protruding bones that had never been there before, surprised I had changed this much. I had always assumed it would just be my face, not my entire body frame.

Edward entered through the window as silently as possible, before wrapping his arms about my waist; I shrieked, as I slipped; he caught me before I could truly fall.

He growled at me, before pulling me up closer to his chest. "Bella…."

It wasn't how he normally said my name, no, his voice was harsher, stronger, before he ground himself against me, his hands at my waist and at my breast, tightening once he was sure he wouldn't hurt me.

Slowly, he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the scar on my shoulder, making me look down at it.

Normal human eyes would see a slightly pinked birthmark there, barely noticeable. But I was sure vampires like the Cullens and Ciella could see it for what it truly was: a brandishing of the highest order. And here I was sure that Edward felt somehow at fault for what happened to me, whether or not it was really his to bear.

Edward was the first to break the silence between us.

"So the girl's…yours?"

I shook my head, still looking over my shoulder at him. "No- ours."

Never in my dreams would I have thought he was so beautiful wet as he was in the sun; his skin seemed to take on the slippery look that dolphins and sharks have.

Though I probably should have assumed the same went for me, I glanced down at the slick look my body had taken on, before meeting his eyes once more, as I turned around in his arms.

"Forever my daughter, forever yours, if you'll have us." I didn't finish my statement before I found myself flat against the wall of the shower, with Edward's lips on mine.

Softly, Edward lifted me, possibly so he could get better control of things away from his body, and onto the wall.

Having none of which, however, I wrapped my legs around him, as well as my arms, before I initiated a stronger kiss.

I pulled away only for a breath before I continued kissing his neck and chest.

His hands grabbed my shoulders tightly before he ground out, "Bella we can't-"

"I'm not human, Edward."

"Bella-"

"I'm not **human **anymore Edward…"

"Bella, please…"

I pulled away, hearing a strong tone of hysteria reach his voice. "We can't- not now…**please** later…"

He did the smoldering eye thing again and I couldn't think past what he wanted. He wanted to wait, and I'd let him, if only for his happiness.

Slowly, Edward's arms moved me from his waist.

I shrieked as some unexplainable pain came over me, Edward's hands on the backs of my thighs.

He dropped me, at least I think he dropped me, I could have bucked out of his hold as far as I knew.

I fell, and my back hit something and on the impact I felt whatever it was shatter beneath me, as I landed with a thud.

He was at my side in an instant, picking up my writhing body from the porcelain and turning me over to look at my back, where it had cracked the floor.

"ALICE!" I heard him call out the door, even through the electrical stinging I was feeling I was in tune to him.

I felt some movement before I felt soft satin come to my chest and face, some weight adding itself to my back and traced the burning part of my back in patterned designs.

"Get over here, Edward, she needs you!" Oxana's sweet voice shrieked. The weight on my back left and the pain worsened until I felt another cold, heavier weight settle where the last had been.

His lips gently kissed the burning, and I assumes, bleeding, part of the top of my back, while his hands were gently placed on my shoulder blades.

The pain skyrocketed and I screamed into the pillow once more going into a rack of seizures.

I heard my daughter hiss something in French.

"Here, Edward!"

I shook, turning my head towards the two to see what shimmered dangling in her tiny white hand. A bright red light caught my eye.

Jacob's ring! How could I have forgotten to put it back on?

I felt the cool metal of the necklace chain brush against my neck as the weight on my back, presumably Edward, clasped it, letting the ring spiral down the chain to rest against my heart.

The seizures immediately stopped and my body collapsed against the bed, exhausted as I felt the weight on my back disappear all together before it settled beside me, its arm wrapped lightly around me, careful of the bridge of my back, as my daughter put a bandage around the injury, carefully adding extra padding to it, before wrapping gauze around me and over my shoulders.

After she had finished, Ciella went to lie blindly beside me, feeling where she was at beside the bed.

Edward growled an unknown warning to the girl as she climbed up to lie next to us, something that made the girl become rigid visibly, before moving to continue her climb.

He snapped once more, hissing at his 'daughter' warning her to continue no further.

She whined, her green eyes shimmering in the dulled light in the room.

When he made no change in position and threat, she slid off the bed to sit delicately on the wooden floor.

Pushing me down into the bed, I looked up at Edward, twisting my neck out to the side in order to see his eyes.

"Edward-"

"Go to sleep."

"I'm not sure I can…"

He shifted, pulling me closer, my lullaby deep in his throat, "Try."

Settling into his arms and against his chest, I closed my eyes, and surprisingly, I slipped into oblivion.

_**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER**_

Weeks passed, drawing ever near to the wedding date then ever, until suddenly it was upon them.

Anthony, Oxana, Garret and Lydia, having only just known them, were not invited to the ceremony nor the banquet after.

Grunting, I held onto the bodice that Alice stood tightening, her hand holding her back carefully.

"Hey Alice," I called, looking over my shoulder as she pinned and trimmed the dress where need be, taking in the cotton bandage over the upper half of my back.

"HM?" she grumbled through a line of pins in her mouth, taking them out, knowing she'll have to speak more now that Bella wished to.

"Do you think we can take the bandage off yet?"

She stood up, peeling the cotton back, and nodded, "I don't see why not."

Quickly, the cloth fell to the floor, exposing a arch across my back in a paler white. On the left side of scar, stood a crescent moon, a quarter moon to be exact, in silvery black blue.

Rosalie pulled back, having finished putting gems into my hair, which had been pinned up.

"Come on, Bella, were running late."

Pulled up out of my chair, I was directed towards the chapel hall, Alice and Rosalie both pulling me at either side of my arm.

Stumbling in my silver heels, I caught my balance, straightening up as I stood tall.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Angela, Jessica, and of course, my beloved all stood at the front of the chapel, waiting for me to continue towards them.

Taking a step forward, I froze, a deep chill running down my spine stopping me cold in my tracks.

Turning, I shrieked, although it was too late.

Behind me, tall and proud, stood the Volturi, and before me, holding my wrist in a bone-snapping hold before yanking me into his arms, was Aro, a wicked smile on his face.

"You killed my mate, Bella." His voice was deep and burning and I turned to look back at my family.

They were all frozen, unmoving. There was no chance they could save me now.

"That wasn't very nice, now was it, Bella?" Dahlia's high, cat-like voice purred, as she moved to rest her palms against Caius's arm.

"That's unforgivable." His lips brushed my ear, pressing firmly to the underside of the lobe.

"You've destroyed the balance in our world, Bella, and it's your responsibility to fix it."

I gulped, trying to push out of his arms, though I found he was a little more then equally matched for me.

Picking me up from the ground, I shrieked, as he leapt from the building out the stain glass arch, his coven short on his heels.

"I need a mate as the leader of the Volturi, Bella, and you must pay your price. And so now, my dear, you're mine."

Yes, I realize I re-arranged the song. It needed to be done, I apologize. I prefer the story to end like this, truly I do.

The end of _Your Not Alone._

**Cries** its so depressing. -- 2 long years and its done. :Like that, that's it.

Oh well…

I promise you all a lot of plot twists in the next story, _Cry of the Wolf_.

Trouble for Bella, I do believe, however. You'll see, I promise.

Review, and I'll get the sequel up quicker.

!TAO-RI-SARRA!


	18. Author's Note

Hey. Just me, not an actual chapter. I wanted to thank all of my faithful readers that added this story, as well as any of my other works, to their story alerts. I recognized a few days ago that while I did in fact post the sequel to Your Not Alone, I have received little to no comments (depending on the site in turn.)

I have decided to address its release formally, in case it was somehow overlooked or just missed.

So here it is: _**Cry of the Wolf**_ is now available for your reading pleasure.

Also, for your benefit, I will now place the order of siblings, or the Rashaka clan of werewolves for you as a guide for this storyline.

**Chéri **or Ciella Marie Elizabeth Swan Cullen-

Race: Vampire Werewolf Hybrid

Eyes: bright green, wide, unseeing orbs

Hair: long, cornsilk white.

Body Stature: small, lightweight. Rosy lips, pale faced

Body Marks: NA

Marital Status/Mate: None (Child)

Nationality: French Russian

Other Random Useless Information: Blind. The child of Marcus and Genesis before he was changed, Marcus has never set eyes upon, let alone hear of, his daughter, while the Volturi holds Marcus where he is using his clan's powers.

Identifiable clothing: soft blue petticoat dress

**Anthony- **

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: large Green-hazel

Hair: To the shoulders, layered dark brown

Body Stature: Tall, muscular. Big width. Full red lips thick eyebrows

Body Marks: gashes across the rib cage where he slashed himself

Marital Status/Mate:

Nationality: French-Italian Russian

Other Random Useless Information: As alpha male of the Rashaka clan, Anthony is held in high regard. He is a strong leader, one that most people, if intelligent, wouldn't mess with. He is a loving elder brother, and takes care of his family as best as he can, never showing weakness. In truth, however, Ciella is Alpha, and as such, Anthony is only the fill in, and after Bella, he becomes 3rd in line.

Identifiable Clothing: Button down long sleeves shirts and jeans. Normally barefooted.

**Sophie- **

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: wide, black-chocolate eyes

Hair: mid-back length unruly wavy chocolate hair with golden highlights. Angled bangs tucked behind her ear

Body Stature: Shorter then any of the sisters (save Cheri), medium red lips, high arched eyebrows, small forehead, short, wide nosed. Full-figured, however

Body Marks: dark, hazel skin. Slightly pinkening on the cheeks.

Marital Status/Mate: Garrett

Nationality: French Russian

Other Random Useless Information: wears gold rimmed oval glasses. Her open face gives a sense of shock, almost like a deer in the headlights. One can easily read through her, however, and she leaves no emotion hidden. The second eldest daughter, one is to wonder what happened to produce her incapable of being the Rashaka, much like Oxana, as the similarities to their mother are practically uncanny.

**Garrett- **

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: honey brown

Hair: layered, chin-length boycut. Brown in color with a wisp of yellow bleached bangs.

Body Stature: Long nose, long bony face. Thin, bony and tall, yet sinewy muscles.

Body Marks: slight stubble

Marital Status/Mate: Sophie

Nationality: French Russian

Other Random Useless Information: Looks like he's always got some joke on his mind.

Identifiable clothing: Black and white bandana tied around his head sideways.

**Oxana **or Osza-

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: Large, green eyes.

Hair: Brown, thick, curly in maintained ringlets. Slightly off the shoulders, slightly layered. Deep red highlights

Body Stature: full-faced, heart shaped face. Thick lips that take up a fifth of her face

Body Marks: pale, soft flesh

Marital Status/Mate:

Nationality: Russian

Other Random Useless Information: Practically a clone of her mother (that is, if her mother held her 19 year old body forever), Oxana has the knack to take charge of her family where need be, with or without Anthony's permission.

Identifiable clothing: a gold thumb ring

**Elijah** or Eli-

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: Green, large eyes

Hair: Brown, wavy locks in boycott, "skater-boy style"

Body Stature: Weak looking. Medium frame Long nose. Thin lips. Bony cheeks

Body Marks: NA

Marital Status/Mate: Violet

Nationality: British Russian

Other Random Useless Information: Possibly the softest of the Rashaka brothers. He's extremely delicate in his features, and doesn't appear to be much of a threat.

Identifiable clothing: Aviator glasses and leather bomber jacket.

**Lydia-**

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: large brown

Hair: curly deep brown hair, with black streaks down to her chin.

Body Stature: thin eyebrow, thick, full red lips, wide nose

Body Marks: nose ring. Soft, pale skin

Marital Status/Mate: Nicholas

Nationality: Russian

Other Random Useless Information Looks like a baby when she sleeps. Lovely smile, short tempered

Identifiable clothing: black emo glasses, nose ring. 3 piercing in each ear and a cartilage in the left, with a ruby in the barbed ring

**Peter- **

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: Green

Hair: wavy Brown with Red Highlights that frames the face

Body Stature: Thin, bony, like his mother, with thin lips, thin nose

Body Marks: Freckles

Marital Status/Mate: Helen

Nationality: Irish Swedish Russian

Other Random Useless Information: Soft Spoken Kid

**Victoire** or Violet or Vio-

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: brilliant blue

Hair: long, feathery white blonde hair

Body Stature: pale, large lips long and slender, bony nose.

Body Marks: perfect pale white skin

Marital Status/Mate: Elijah

Nationality: British French Russian

Other Random Useless Information: When I imagine Vio, I imagine Evanna Lynch a lot. I also imagine white. White clothing, hair, lips, flesh… Everything about her is pure

Identifiable clothing: !2 earrings (6 in each ear) a stomach stud. Bomber jacket, and aviator glasses.

**Leo- **

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: Large, light brown eyes

Hair: Short, cropped black hair

Body Stature: tall, muscular. Dark russet skinned full-lipped.

Body Marks: NA

Marital Status/Mate:

Nationality: Quilette Russian

Other Random Useless Information practically a clone of Jacob, though the two brothers have never met before. He is the direct link between Billy, Jacob, Genesis and thusly, Bella.

**Helen- **

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: large, thick lashed green orbs

Hair: deep mahogany red-orange roots, fading into a chocolate brown at her waist-line. Hair is the same length all the way around

Body Stature: heart shaped face, thin eyebrows, large nose, plump lips

Body Marks: freckles, pinking flesh tones

Marital Status/Mate: Peter

Nationality: Irish-Russian

Other Random Useless Information NA

**Mark- **

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: grey green

Hair: short dirty blonde, spiked

Body Stature: lithe, tall. Thin nose, full lips

Body Marks: slight goatee

Marital Status/Mate: Alexis

Nationality: Russian Swedish

Other Random Useless Information NA

**Natalie- **

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: pale blue, lidded heavily as if she were always tired.

Hair: pale blonde, gold streaked and red highlights in the sun. cut slightly passed the shoulders where it wisps slightly out in a duck tail naturally

Body Stature: medium sized all around. Full, thick lips, medium eyebrows, wide forehead

Body Marks: sinking eyes, heavy eyelids.

Marital Status/Mate: Philip

Nationality: Russian

Other Random Useless Information: Remarkably "forgettable," Natalie prides herself in looking only as good as she does when she first wakes up in the morning. However, with the werewolf pangs and not being able to sleep quite well, she looks as if she were always bored or exhausted. However, she is very good with a gun.

**Nicholas- **

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: Brilliant green (think Ciella)

Hair: short, brown hair

Body Stature: tall, medium width, muscular. Thin lipped, thin nosed, heart shaped face

Body Marks: a large scar stretching from his left ear own through his right shoulder. Scar rides over his profound Adams apple.

Marital Status/Mate: Lydia

Nationality: Russian

Other Random Useless Information: Possibly the only person Lydia is outwardly nice to. He in turn, treats her like she is about to break, his everlasting porcelain doll.

Identifiable clothing: barbed earring in left ear with a matching ruby to the one his mate wears in her cartilage. Punkish looking clothing

**Alexis- **

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: chocolate, rimmed with thick eyeliner and long, full lashes

Hair: long, straight blonde hair.

Body Stature: short forehead, thin eyebrows, medium lips, large nose. Wide smile, with crows feet and large dimples

Body Marks: pale, fair skin

Marital Status/Mate: Mark

Nationality: French Russian

Other Random Useless Information: NA

**Philip- **

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: Grey

Hair: boycut brown hair emo styled

Body Stature: tall, thin. High cheek boned, long nose, full lips

Body Marks: clef chin

Marital Status/Mate: Natalie

Nationality: British Russian

Other Random Useless Information: As much as Natalie is gentle, Philip is outstanding. He draws attention, while his mate repels it. While also tired-looking, he holds a host to a pleasantly exhausted face, as if no matter what happens, everything will be okay.

**Bella Swan Cullen**- No need for description here. But here it is anyway.

Race: Rashaka. Vampire Werewolf Hybrid

Eyes: Brown, then Silver with green, blue and purple specks as mood changes.

Hair: Curly, Brown, thick locks.

Body Stature: lean, muscular and bony.

Body Marks: the moon panel across her shoulder arch.

Marital Status/Mate: Married to Edward and mated to Edward and Jacob

Nationality: Rashaka. ???

Other Random Useless Information: Bella loves Edward more then Jacob. (Yes It Had to be said)

**Zachary- **

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: Brilliant Blue

Hair: Emo-cut. black

Body Stature: tall, thin, muscular

Body Marks: fine mustache working its way in

Marital Status/Mate: Nakita

Nationality: Russian German

Other Random Useless Information: NA

Identifiable clothing: Eyebrow piercing.

**Nakita- **

Race: Rashaka Werewolf

Eyes: large, thick lashed. Bright blue eyes

Hair: Layer to slightly passed shoulders. Side edged bangs. Gold color with red dyed under layer

Body Stature: heart shaped face, thick eyebrows, large nose, plump lips. Large breasted.

Body Marks: a centered bottom lip ring. Pinking flesh

Marital Status/Mate: Zachary

Nationality: Russian German

Other Random Useless Information: The happy little sister, Nakita has been left alone for much of her life to do as she has pleased. As a result, the girl has gotten into some rebellious groups, hence the red dyed hair and lip ring. Highly protected, however, the party has run out immediately after Bella comes into her life.

Identifiable clothing: a caged pearl necklace.

**Jacob Black-** Nor any real description here…

Race: Quilette Werewolf

Eyes: Black

Hair: shoulder length black

Body Stature: tall, muscular. Dark russet skinned

Body Marks: NA

Marital Status/Mate: Bella Swan and mystery woman

Nationality: American. Quilette

Other Random Useless Information: Jacob loves Bella. (Yes, it had to be said)

_**OTHERS:**_

**Genieve- **

Race: Vampire

Eyes: Red, brown contacts

Hair: Blonde

Body Stature: small busted, tall, lanky. Thick lidded eyes, seductress. Wide mouthed, medium lipped

Body Marks: perfect body

Marital Status/Mate:

Nationality: French- Canadian

Other Random Useless Information- Not sure if she'll come back in to play, but just to be safe…

**Genesis-**

Race: Rashaka

Eyes: Green, Silver

Hair: Brown, thick, curly

Body Stature: bony, heart shaped face

Body Marks: scars all over her pale flesh

Marital Status/Mate: Many mates; Marcus

Nationality: Russian, Italian

Other Random Useless Information: Deceased

**Lily-**

Race: Volturi Vampire, queen

Eyes: large, doe-like Red

Hair: long brown locks in ringlets.

Body Stature: small, dainty, demure Pixie-like structure

Body Marks: delicate skin, thick, full plump lips. Wide face.

Marital Status/Mate: Aro

Nationality: Greece, Italian

Power: To control others minds briefly through seduction. Weaker skinned then most due to age.

Other Random Useless Information: Deceased

**Dahlia**-

Race: Volturi Vampire

Eyes: orange-red lined green eyes

Hair: Long, black Hindi hair. ALWAYS twisted up into small riveted buns and then into a high ponytail which proceeds to cascade down her back like a waterfall. Turns golden honey red in the sunlight

Body Stature: tall, thin, and catlike. 6'8 with long legs

Body Marks: delicate orange white skin, high cheekbones. Thin, bony nose, lips and face.

Marital Status/Mate: Caius

Nationality: Hindi (India), Italian

Power: to control others against their very will. Can control objects and the dead as well. (Yeah, creepy, I know)

Other Random Useless Information: Because she has such a strong willed control over other creatures/objects, she can easily feign innocents in trials where she might be a fault, as In Lily's death.

Hope to see you guys reading Your Not Alone's Sequel _**Cry of the Wolf.**_

And again thank you for reading!

!T A – O R - I S - A R – R A!


End file.
